Ice And Blood 3: The Red
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Sequel to No More Sorrow:Maki and her friends are back, but new trouble is up and coming and a new form of 'X' Egg sends Maki, Yuki, Mack, Ikuto, and Kaki all to the world of Vampire Knight! Can they ever return home and find the new eggs' cause?
1. You Didn't Miss Much

_**I smile and press the elevator button, walking into the silver and watching the doors close, turning around to a huge mirror and sighing at the reflection. Out of everything I know in life…I know little. Yuki, I had no idea she was this 'X Essence' or whatever she said. I didn't know Kaki had actual feelings. I didn't know that Easter was still after me, and I got Yuki, Kaki, and I all captured. I didn't know about Sorrow. I didn't know I could Character Transform with Mi's Characters. I didn't know Ikuto's feelings for me until too late. I didn't know Toa was forced with that picture business. In fact, at first, when all this started, I didn't know anything. Just that life sucked dcks and that was pretty much it. I sigh and place a palm on the mirror. **_

_**"Maki-cha?" Quartz cocks her head.**_

_**I smile. Of course I never knew…that's because…"That's me."**_

**You've read 1) My Patch of Ice and Blood**

**And **

**2) No More Sorrow**

**Linkinparkfan9799 presents…**

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 1_

**You Didn't Miss Much**

HELLO! YO! WHATSUP! BARNEY! AND…cut. Yo. I'm Maki Kia (or Maki btch Kia if you ask my wonderful twin). You should know that if you've read 'My Patch of Ice and Blood' and 'No More Sorrow'. If you haven't, go to them because you'll be L-A-Z-Y, Lost, in this if you don't know the first two by now. It's true though, you didn't really miss much of anything. Well, you did miss the hospital release of Ikuto (I'm still upset he didn't get an Iron Lung and full-fill my half of 'The Kia Bet of October 2012'). Now? Again, it hasn't been the dramatic eight million years where Ikuto and I are old and wrinkly and 'doing it' to have our fifth billionth baby, but have to stop every six seconds because of his damaged lung. That'd just be porno. It's been TWO MONTHS people. I mean jeez whoever actually HOPED for that particular porno, you're sick. You need help. Either that or you're an old pervert with tiny balls. Speaking of which…now it's December, to those dumb people, and it's snowing lightly outside. It's December 1, 2012, to be exact, and here's a little test: What significance does that have in my life?

Barney's assassination (Barney the purple dinosaur)

Dora's Torture (Dora the explorer)

Barney's 'accident' (the cable guy. I'M MISSING MY DAILY VAMPIRE KNIGHT/ROSARIO + VAMPIRE!)

The answer: None of the planned above. It's really (if you were smart and chose not to believe my Crack mouth) D) my boyfriend's birthday. Another test: who's my boyfriend?

Barney (dinosaur) [OH GD]

Kio

Mack

Lo

The pervert hobo

Step-Dad [Wrong. Wrong. SO WRONG. But eh, just thinking about those perverts who assume]

Santa

To be honest, it's half-half G. Don't get me wrong, but it's Ikuto, and remember in (1) I called him Santa a lot? Sorry for all the tests, but my present is NOT available to strangers! I sigh out loud, sort of confusion 'my cat' (I'm sorry, but I don't want a break-up just yet!) has to suffer. He sets down the magazine he borrowed from my Japanese book shelf, awfully barren save a few Japanese versions of Manga I already own or don't, magazines, and one or two books on 'How To Love A Pervert' (I'm serious, there's a series and I want the third book for Christmas!). "Something up?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Just talking to myself."

I feel him stuff his right hand in my right pocket by stretching his arm over (yeah, he's sitting on my left). "Aw…but you can talk to me, my little kitten…"

"Lick my ear now and I swear Yoru is going in the garbage disposal."

Yoru screams and ducks into his egg, Ikuto's hand flying out of my pocket. "JEEZ! TALK ABOUT HOMICIDAL!"

I shrug and Rosa flies over with a little drawing of a rose. I smile and pin it up onto the post-board now having one column of drawing's from my characters (plus Mi's, but I think she's a _part _of me now…). I shrug and return to Dracula. You know, like I said, I don't know much about myself, but I ought to figure it all out someday. Nana is dancing with Quartz, then arguing about the dancing style, and then dancing again, while Vanessa sits on the top of the closet and Rosa sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth as she colors something in her little drawing pad. I swear she's like Annie (who visited earlier and vandalized my boyfriend's sleeping face [now containing a faded heart with him and catnip]). Someone knocks on the door and I stand to open it, finding it to be a shivering Amu and Yuki, icicles hanging off the tips of their noses (I'm not kidding).

"What the…" I blink.

"Don't…ask…" Amu's teeth chatters.

I let them in and Ikuto sighs. "Jeez when can we have some time alone?" he asks.

"You're so nice," Yuki rolls her eyes.

Mina flies in along with Annie, Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su. "HaHA! Bow to me my subjects, for you're Queen has returned!"

And I STILL have a difficulty understanding how she's Yuki's wish to be more ARTISTIC and Annie is to be NICE AND SWEET. If anything it should be switched so there's some irony with Mina. I guess it's the colorful clothing articles, the crown with a paintbrush and microphone making an 'X', and the fact that she's 'creative' in her personality. Annie is in fact sweet and all…but she vandalizes people. I'm serious…I laugh. She's drawing on Yoru's forehead. "GET OFF ME!" Yoru screams.

"Now isn't that cute?" Yuki and I beam.

"No," Ikuto and Amu mutter, Ikuto on the left side of my bed and Amu at the right half's foot.

I stick out my tongue at them and next thing you know, Ikuto is tonguing me, Yuki trying to pry him off, and Amu laughing her guts out. I don't DARE to move and Ikuto is eventually off, allowing me to breathe once more. "WHAT THE FCK?" I exclaim. "JUST BECAUSE I STICK MY TONGUE _OUT_ DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO STICK IT IN!"

Kaki runs up with a butcher knife and starts chasing Ikuto around suspecting sex. You know…having her around only teaches me to be wiser with word choice. Amu sighs and looks out at the snow. "Something wrong?" Yuki sits next to her.

All the Characters fly down, raising brows. Amu crosses her arms and stares at the ground. "You see…there's been these new occurrences…"

I sigh. I guess you also missed Lulu moving out of Japan and taking the Question Eggs with her (Tadase and Kukai told me she was the actual cause). Now what she's talking about doesn't scare me, but if it's Sorrow*, I'm killing her once and for all! (*SORROW*-Disease for 'X' Negative bearers that takes the form of a bloody girl with carnivore jaws and long claws.). Although, when she 'died', it was dmn convincing I'll tell you that. Yuki pats Amu's back. "What type?" Nana wonders.

"There are weird 'X's appearing on eggs," Dia sorrowfully informs. "They're so sad…but we can't purify them."

"Then what do you do with them?" Quartz and Annie wonder.

Miki bites her lip and Su holds her face in her hands. "We have to destroy them."

All characters and Yuki and I gasp. "D-Destroy?" I stutter. "Why? Can't you just capture them and have Mack look at them?"

"We tried," Ran pouts, "but he can't get anything!"

"THEN TRY!" Vanessa scolds.

"WE ARE!"

"WHOA!" Amu holds up her hands. "Calm down guys…we'll find a way to be able to purify them soon."

Quartz tugs a strand of my hair and I turn to see her pointing out the window. I squint and see a faint crimson glint. I raise a brow and shake it off. "I guess it'll be okay for now," I sigh. "Just as long as it's not every heart in Asia."

Amu nods and we all walk (or hover) downstairs to see Ikuto clinging to the ceiling with knives surrounding him. Kaki comes in with knives and chucks one up, nearly cutting off his dck but he manages to miss it. I sigh and take the knives from Kaki and shove them back into the drawer, keeping the large butcher knife out and slice my elbow. I don't wince or scream or cry out, I just watch the blood flow and the feel the pain. I sigh and shove the knife back in, hugging my ribs and Mommy walking in with a cake.

"CAKE GUYS!"

They come in and Ikuto huffs, grabbing some gauze and wrapping it around the cut. "Why won't you stop doing that?" he sighs.

I shrug and he kisses the top of my head (I'm still surprised we even HAVE this relationship because he's eighteen and I'm TWELVE). I sit in between Amu and Yuki and Mommy pushes the slices to us, Kaki dragging me into the Living Room and onto the couch to grab the remote and flip through channels. Her finger freezes and I gap. It's Barney.

"CHANGE IT!" I scream.

She drops it and we have to suffer through most of a 'clean up' song before she flips it thrice to freeze again and for me to gap again. It's Vampire Knight. She squeals and sits [] close to the TV, blushing once Kain, Akatsuki comes on. "HE'S SO FCKING HOT!"

I shrug. "I don't know what you see in him."

She stands in front of me, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at me with a scowl on her face. "Shut up! You think Zero's hot!"

"What?" Ikuto runs in.

I roll my eyes. "It's Vampire Knight, silly," I smile. "And we picked what characters we think are the hottest. I picked Zero."

"And I picked Akatsuki!" Kaki jumps and lands right in front of the TV again. "OH LOOK HE'S SHIRTLESS!"

"Girls would you keep it down?" Mommy asks. "You're comments are disturbing Amu!"

Yuki comes in. "Yo."

Amu comes in, raising a brow. "What are you watching?"

"Vampire Knight, baby!" Kaki exclaims.

Amu blinks and exits politely. Kaki is left frozen, sweat pouring down her face. "Yo, yo, yo!" Cassie waves a hand in front of Kaki's face, rapping of course. "The girl's not dead, hit her in the head!"

Hidu beats a brass knuckle to her palm. "I agree, I agree!"

Yuki and I shake our heads and she sits next to me, watching Vampire Knight as it runs before it switches to Elfen Lied. "TURN IT OFF!" she rushes as I go to find the remote. "TURN IT FCKING OFF!"

I manage to chuck the remote at the TV and missing, but the wall slamming against the 'off' button. I sigh with relief and slump in the couch, Ikuto staring. "What was that about?" he raises a brow. "I thought you liked that show."

"We do," I sigh, "but we don't need anymore Kaki 'Lucy Cosplay'. Rosa?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"A marker."

"What's it doing?"

"…Drawing on your forehead…" she hangs her head.

I pat her light red bob and point to Ikuto. "Draw on him. Make sure you retrace the faded spot."

He walks out and tries to escape Annie's (yeah, she joined in) and Rosa's markers, making Yuki and I wonder why the heck Rosa likes to draw so much. Yet again it's not like she spends 24/7 drawing on people like Annie. It's just that she draws maybe once or twice a day and then spends as much time as possible with the other characters and/or the people (Kip included). Kaki sits in front of the TV again, her face blank. Yuki and I sit next to her, me sighing and resting my cheek on my fist on my elbow on the side of my knee as the legs cross. "Something up?" Yuki wonders.

I shake my head. "I just wish I could be in Vampire Knight. It'd be SO cool to meet a real life vampire."

"That or hump Zero while Ikuto's watching with envy," Kaki mutters.

We spend the rest of the night bickering and talking with Yuki about how cool it'd be to be in vampire knight…

…and only Quartz and I notice the crimson glint.

**A.N: I'M BACK! MUHAHAHA! **

**Kaki: Not cool**

**SHUT UP! Anyways, POLL!**

**REVIEW!**

**OTHER STORIES!**

**Something to think about: What do you think that red glint is? **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER OF 'THE RED', (3) OF 'ICE AND BLOOD' SERIES! **


	2. Gone

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 2_

**Gone**

I wake up to extra rounds of snoring. I raise a brow and shift in the bed to land my leg around another and widen my eyes to turn to a snoozing Ikuto. "YAYHAYAHYYA!" I scream, falling onto the floor. "JSUS CHRST DUDE! I KNOW WE'RE DATING BUT WE'RE _SO _NOT HAVING SEX YET!"

Ikuto yawns and stretches with his cat ears and tail appearing. I roll my eyes and he looks down at me, smirking. "We're not, correct. I'm just resting next to my little kitten."

"And that's not called sex in any way, shape, or form?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Sex is a whole different thing that…" he leans in. "Tends to make women groan out their lover's name."

I gulp and blush massively before thinking: _why the heck are we even talking about sex? _I shake it off and go to the closet to grab clothes and step in, locking it from the inside to change (okay, would you prefer me to strip for Ikuto?) and come out to a pouting Ikuto (…). I glance down at the white T-shirt and the torn jeans, the black combat boots I so love (haven't you people noticed they've been through every story?), and the chain that holds the Character Change/Transformation pendants. I grab the black American baseball cap and put it on my head backwards, my hazel hair straight down my back and my deep blue eyes sparkling with the new morning's sun. That's when I hear Nana, Vanessa, and Rosa scream. Ikuto and I snap our heads to the dresser and I follow their line of sight to that red glint. It's not just a glint. It looks like a 'X'. I yelp and jump back, my back colliding with the door and the 'X' Negative ice ring cracking. I glare at the ceiling and spread my arms out.

"Really? This soon? You at least give me half-way until some crp happens!"

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asks. "Nothing's there!"

I point. "You do not see that?" He shakes his head and I open the window, sticking my arm out. "YOU DO NOT SEE THAT?"

He shakes his head again. "No matter how much you repeat yourself, you won't change my answer."

I grunt and look back. Suddenly the 'X' is ZA away from my forehead and I'm pushed back into my door and through, into the stair railing and my body slams down onto the stairs, the forehead landing on the edge of a step. I shake my head roughly and squint up. A black oval appears and the 'X' is on it. It's an 'X' egg, but why the heck…is the 'X' red? Kaki comes in and raises a brow at the egg. "What the…"

"Don't ask me," I sigh. "Ikuto can't see it."

"Maki are you okay?" Ikuto runs up.

"How can you not see that? It's the size of Hidu, Vanessa, and Cassie!"

The 'Red' 'X' egg screams and Ikuto can hear _that_, covering his ears. "What is that?"

"The…aw fck it," I mutter. "Nana!"

"Cassie!"

"Yes!" Nana and Cassie yelp.

"Our hearts: Unlock!" Kaki and I recite (so soon in the story? I mean come on life hates me!). "Character Transformation: Rose Positive!"

"Character Transformation: Yo Negative!"

I blink and stare at her, seeing her in Cassie's gear, but just staring. "Yo Negative?"

"Would you prefer 'stripe negative'?" she snaps. "'X' Egg here!"

"Ri-OOMPH!"

The thing slams into my stomach and I go flying out the door, flipping to land on my feet. A microphone appears in Kaki's hands and she yells 'Smack talk' into it, black shriveled notes smacking against the egg. "Ikuto," she calls, "get Yuki and Mack!"

He nods and runs out, kissing my head once and whispering 'live for me' before leaving. I blush and the javelin appears. I chuck it and it misses, but breaks into the two batons and slams into the egg's back, knocking it through the wall next to me and the batons returning to my hands. "Light Batons of the Javelin!" I recite. I turn a bit. "I swear we need to shorten it."

"_Sorry," _Nana apologizes inside. _"Can't change it."_

I curse and the egg flies back out and slams into my stomach again, this time flying up…

…and me with it!

Kaki manages to grab my ankle and we steer onto the roof of Yuki's house, sliding down and catching the frame of her window. Yuki, innocently reading Elfen Lied Manga, jumps and stares at us with wide eyes, turning to Annie and Character Transforming and jumping out, us jumping down. Mack rushes out of the house, panting and Jus hovering (the girl nurse a BOY got [can't let go of that]). "Jus!"

"Yes! Heal. Cure. Discover!"

Aw…why don't I get a cool three verse thingy for changes? I shake the thought out and the cross appears, needles appearing and Mack throwing the stun-liquid weapons at the egg. It jumps up and I growl, Hidu next to Mina and Quartz who are cheering us on. I jump for it and slash the 'X', but something happens. Blackness forms a cyclone around me and I gasp, the cyclone closing in on me and making my bones feel like absolute mush. I wince and I see a light. There are two twins…one has three and the other has two. They're both at least fifteen and there's a sixth character picking flowers next to the twin with two's ankle. I raise a brow and the one with three laughs to reveal none other than…

…you don't got it.

_Fangs._

The cyclone spits me out and I slam into Kaki and Yuki. Mack rushes but the cyclone gobbles him up, spits him out, gobbles Yuki and Kaki and spits them out. I raise a brow and throw the batons, but they miss and head straight for me, slamming into my ice ring and the thing cracking until blood is leaking out and a vein droops. I swallow blood puke and Nana forces the ring to heal, so I jump up with the batons back in hand, slamming them together to form one javelin and batting the egg to Yuki who bats it to Mack who injects it with the needle and Kaki smacks to me, and I break javelin into batons and try the 'X' again.

The result is even _**WORSE**_.

It shatters alright, but into a massive red, 2-dementional hole that gives me the creeps. Wind is sucking us in and Kaki uses a microphone cord to wrap around my ankle and keep me there. Ikuto, in Black Lynx, comes up, probably having went to Mack's house and looking all over. "MAKI!" he screams.

Mack screams and is sucked in, Jus clinging to his shoulder. The cord starts to snap and Yuki is nearly sucked in. I grab the scythe before she can. Kaki injects the microphone base into the ground and the hole actually turns to suck her in and draws near Yuki and I. Yuki sadly looks at me. "Bye," she mouths. She lets go.

"YUKI!" I cry, falling to the ground.

She wanted me to stay…The hole looks down upon me and speeds for me, but Ikuto tackles me and he whispers in my ear, "I'll protect you, don't worry."

The whole takes us…

…and we're gone.

Two tunnels come up in all the red and black and something forces Ikuto and I to part, so I scream and he tries to grab my wrist, but we can no longer see each other. I go in further and eventually all is black. I shake my head and the black turns to light. I'm sweating and I bolt up. I raise a brow. I'm in a grass area, trees surrounding me and the sun bright enough to make me shield my eyes. Something is digging in the back of my lips and I groan, rubbing my head and looking around. I can't see anyone. I sigh and look down to see the outfit is the same, but only Nana is with me.

"Quartz?" I gasp. "QUARTZ? KAKI! YUKI! IKUTO! MACK!"

Nana looks around. "I can't feel Quartz anywhere!"

I scream and clutch my head, Nana hugging my right cheek. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm scared Maki-cha!" she cries.

Something cold shoots up my spine and I gasp, bolting onto my feet and Nana on my shoulder.

A gun muzzle digs into my forehead and cocks.

"Don't move," a dark voice commands, "…vampire!"

**A.N: CLIFFY! Okay, so Dayfeather, I thought about your suggestion and yes, they will meet Elizabeth and Emma.**

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other Stories**

**I'd like to thank Dayfeather and xDemonChickx for being the first two reviewers!**

**xDemonChickx owns Yuki, yuki's characters, and yuki's transformations (okay, so basically she has a boyfriend, but he doesn't come in this yet).**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 3_

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

What? Vampire? Ha! In his dreams! Wait…it is a he, right? I shake my head and gasp, seeing my mistake. "YAHAHAYAHAYA! I'LL BE STILL! I WAS JUST GETTING A T-THOUGHT OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

The gun moves a little and I gasp.

It's Zero Kiryuu!

"A vampire begging for dear life, huh?" he sighs. "Well, I guess you're not all that hard to kill then…"

"Wha?" I blink. "Sorry dude, but I'm not a vampire…"

"Explain the fangs, explain the aura, explain the red eyes, and especially explain what you're doing here," he snaps.

As hot as he is, he's being a total jack as. I feel my upper jaw to indeed find fangs. "Uh…Nana?"

She flies up from behind me, making Zero raise a brow. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you-"

"No idea."

I find a bag by my foot and look at Zero. He rolls his eyes and points the gun at the bag momentarily before pointing it back in my face. I slowly bend down to pick it up and open it. Every single available issue of Vampire Knight is here. I raise a brow and recall something.

_**"I just wish I could be in Vampire Knight. It'd be SO cool to meet a real life vampire."**_

Oh how I hate my life. I guess the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' is not to be taken for granted. I close it and seeing it's a messenger's bag slump it over my head so the bag is on the right hip and the strap is on the left shoulder. Nana flies up to Zero's face and pokes it, making Zero glare at her. "Cut that out."

She screams and ducks behind me, shivering. "M-M-M-M-M-MAKI-CHA!" she wails.

I pat her head and sigh. "I guess you can indeed see Nana."

"Why shouldn't I be able to?" he raises a silver brow, gun (Bloody Rose) still at my head. "She's floating in mid-air."

"Long story," I huff. "Now can you get that out of my face? My sister and I got separated along with several friends of mine."

He digs it deeper into my skull. "No way, vampire."

I sigh. "Look, hunter, I'm NOT a vampire."

"Then how do you know about vampires and hunters?" he growls.

"Easy, I know a lot about this place," I point to Nana. "Having her around, you should get the flow that I'm not norm-Nana what the fck are you doing?"

The voice is altered because Nana is forcing my mouth open at all times, poking at the fangs. "They're real teeth," she blinks.

I feel at them to and groan, clutching my head as Nana flies up onto my shoulder, curling into a little ball. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" Zero clears his throat and I freeze, seeing I just turned a semi-circle. I yelp and turn, pointing the gun back at my head. "SORRY!"

Zero sighs and plucks my fingers off the gun, shoving it away. "You're obviously no threat whatsoever."

"Oh how wrong you-"

I cover Nana's mouth and laugh nervously, turning and hissing at Nana, "Are you trying to get me killed mercilessly?"

She shakes her head and sticks her thumb in her mouth innocently. "No…I just want to go home and lying isn't going to help."

"You don't know till you try," I point out.

She sighs. "Look, I'm just trying to fill what Quartz would have said…"

I frown. Oh yeah…I look up. "QUARTZ?"

The gun is now digging into the back of my skull. "Don't scream so loud vampire. Also, I won't let you get any reinforcements."

Okay, is he on crack or playing World of Warcraft? "WHAT REINFORCEMENTS?" I scream, turning back and grabbing his wrist, jerking it AWAY from my head. "LOOK ZERO STOP BEING SO FCKING PARANOID AND EMO ALL THE TIME OTHERWISE NOBODY, INCLUDING YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE WHORE, IS NOT GONNA LIKE YOU!"

"MAKI!" Nana groans.

"What?" I hiss. "First it's Kaname, then Zero, then Kaname, and back and forth I mean just choose alre-oh right you're still here."

Zero's eyes are scorching with anger. I sigh and point the gun at my forehead. "MAKI-CHA STOP!" Nana tugs at my wrist. "IKUTO-KUN SAID LIVE!"

I gasp and look around. That's right…"Ikuto?" I call. "Ikuto!" Something slams into my temple, slicing it, and I fall back, clutching my temple and yet another crack forming on the 'X' Negative. I wince and hold it, blood exiting. "Sht…" I groan.

"MAKI!" Nana cries. She turns to Zero with tears in her big lavender orbs. "BIG MEANIE! STUPID LEVEL-E! FAT BULLY! EMO DORK!" And all are these are offensive in her opinion. "GAY PEDOPHILE!" Okay I have to admit that's good enough to make me laugh. "MOLESTER PARASITE! BALL SUCKER! KANAME'S LOVER!"

"O-okay..." I laugh. "Nana before the big scary Mr. Disciplinary Committee shoots you."

"Okay!" she smiles at me, flying down in front of my face while Zero is standing there, frozen and raising both brows. "Who are we going to find who first?"

"Kaki, since we're flesh, ice, and blood," I grunt as I push myself up. I think about possible locations and sigh, looking at the stunned Zero. "Yo, we at Cross Academy?" He nods. "Thought so. Nana, can you sense any of the others? Nana?"

She shakes her head sadly. "They must've-"

"WATCH OUT!"

I gasp and look up, Kaki landing right on top of me and probably breaking, what, ten ribs? I groan and Kaki shoves off, rubbing her back and Cassie undoing a Character Change, stripes on the cheekbones apparently the sign. I raise a brow. "Since when do rappers fly?" I wonder.

She shrugs, "Eh, honestly we had to use several microphone stands. You know were we's at?"

I point to Zero and she casually holds up a peace sign, turns to me, freezes, widens her eyes, turns back, and stands, gripping her ponytails and freaking out. Zero sits next to me, holding his head in his hands. "What is it?" I wonder.

"Nothing. Just wondering why vampires always end up making my life hll."

I pat his back and sigh. "Well, I know what happened to your family. I lost my dad, so I sort of feel you."

He glares at me. "No, you don't. Was he murdered right in front of you? I doubt it."

I blink and gasp, everything turning to black and the incident flashing through my mind in a second. I shake my head and grip it, wincing. "Na..na…"

"Yes! Stretch. Dance. Athlete!"

The charm appears and I jump up, running up into a tree and grabbing a branch, sitting on it and stretching my arms and legs out, the dimming of sunlight making my body feel cooler. I smile at her. "Yay, I get a three phrase."

She giggles and I jump back down, the charm dissolving. Kaki eventually stops panicking and I raise a brow as she walks over, pointing to Zero. "Okay, did you see twins in that thingamajig?" I nod. "Okay, something tells me we have to find them to find everyone else."

I nod and turn to Zero. "Yo, any twins come here? We sort of need to talk to them about the whereabouts of our friends."

He stands up and shoves his hands into his pockets (the hot way […whaaaaat?]). "Do you think I'm just going to tell you about the students here? NO way, prck."

Kaki now has him by the throat, an 'X' Negative claw out and ZA away from his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?"

"A prck," I inform.

I hear a rustling in the trees and turn to…fck…

…it's Yuuki Cross, that whore I mentioned.

Okay, I don't hate her guts, but you've got to admit she has to choose one guy! I mean honestly! Even in the thirteenth one she's choosing and it's like JUST PICK A GD DMN BOY TO MARRY, HUMP, AND LIVE WITH! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT! I mean having BEEN through it, I've known Ikuto for about a year (maybe three-five months) and Kio for years and I chose Ikuto after a week or so, not FOUR GD DMN YEARS YOU CRAZY BIT-okay, sorry people, off topic. I guess being in a whole other world makes me cranky and…I sit down against the trees, hugging my knees. I want to go home. I didn't really wish for that…it was a joke. Eh, what does life care? I sigh and Nana pokes my cheek, Yuuki Cross walks over and kneels in front of me smiling kindly.

"Are you alright?" she tilts her head.

I shake it side to side in that 'meh' way. "Could be WAY better…could be worse…"

Yuuki turns to Kaki. "Please let him go."

I nod at Kaki and she drops him to the ground, her claws returning and her back stretching out. "Eh, whatever. Oi, you've seen Hidu 'round?"

"What's with the slang?" I raise a brow.

She points to Cassie. "Last longer than you'd think," she shrugs. "Now that answer?" I shake my head and she sighs. "Thought so…"

"What 'cha mean?" I wonder.

She looks at me. "That thing must've sent us to here, and now we can't find the others because they're…" she rolls her hand.

I groan and take out a knife from the bag, stabbing my arm with it. "What are you doing?" Yuki asks, worried. "Stop!"

I sigh and allow her to slide it out. I don't feel anything of course. "It's daily," I shrug. "I want to see if I'm actually going through this crp." I stand and turn to Kaki. "Kaki, we're leaving. Don't follow us Kiryu, Cross."

We start to walk away before a searing pain shoots up my leg. I wince and fall forward, not reacting fast enough to fix my footing. Kaki turns and I shift to see Zero with a smoking Bloody Rose. "You're not going anywhere vampire," he growls.

"ZERO!" Yuuki scolds, now trying to jerk it out of his hands. "STOP! YOU CAN'T JUST GO SHOOTING PE-"

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

We all turn to Cassie. "Cassie," I state.

She looks down at me and sighs, flying down. _"Yo don't get depressed, we'll get out of this mess._

_Mama's gonna kiss our heads tonight._

_You ain't got something to fix or right,_

_So just sleep well right now._

_It'll be over somehow._

_Don't fret or detest who you is. _

_Cause I 'cept you,_

_Now 'cept yourself._

_Push the demon out,_

_Pull the angel in,_

_Punch the fat mother fcker right in the bins!_

_You's strong! _

_You's got it!_

_Now just don't let anyone take it from you_

_Cause you needs to keep the happy in, push the sad out,_

_Kick the enemies as and scream to the sky and say _

'_I am who I am, nobody can change me!_

_Nobody can be me!_

_Nobody will peeve me!'_

_You need to scream it out, cause it's DA truth_

_We've got proof_

_You need to scream it out,_

_Don't worry about the demons and sht _

_We's gonna get out somehow_

_You's strong!_

_You's got it! _

_Now just don't let anyone take it from you!"_

I smile at Cassie's little rap and push up, holding the bullet wound and patting both Nana's and Cassie's heads, slapping Kaki and her slapping right back. Zero and Yuuki are staring and I turn to them, the leg at an angle. "Okay, someone going to show us how to get out of this academy?"

Yuuki shakes her head and comes up. "Please stay! You're injured!"

"No duh Kathryn Obvious."

I blink at Kaki. "It's CAPTAIN obvious."

She shakes her head, laughing nervously. "I'm pretty sure it's Kathryn."

I growl. "You came out eight months ago, I came out twelve years. I KNOW."

She sighs and shakes her head, looking up to Yuuki and Zero. "Lead the way," she sighs sadly.

Nana and I look around nervously. Where's everyone? What happened…

…_**why am I a vampire?**_

**A.N: Cliffy! **

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other stories**

**Something to think about: After hearing 'A vampire begging for dear life, huh?' like Maki did, how would you react? Would you deny being a vampire like Maki did?**


	4. In the Headmaster's Office

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 4_

**In the Headmaster's Office**

"I see…" Kaien Cross pushes his glasses closer to his face.

Dude, I don't need to say 'blonde and obviously gay guy' all the time because I've read the Mangas nonstop and remember? DAILY VAMPIRE KNIGHT/ROSARIO+VAMPIRE! That and hidden sessions of Elfen Lied because I've had ENOUGH of Kaki's Lucy Cosplay! Anyways…continuing from where we left off, we're in Headmaster's office (may I say I don't hate him either, but does he really have to act gay towards Zero?). Nana is poking at Yuuki's cheek, making her giggling constantly (don't ask me what's going on in Nana's mind). Cassie is scribbling lyrics on a little shred of paper Headmaster gave her. Kaki is sitting down with her back slumped and tongue in her cheek as she twiddles her thumbs. Me? Standing stiff next to Zero who's just _glaring _at me. (Sigh) Oh well, at least Ikuto hasn't met him (I mean come on that'd be DISASTER!). I do short math and raise a brow at the ground, turning up to Zero.

"How old are you?" I wonder.

He glares. "Why?"

"Checking something."

"Sixteen."

Yep, so A) the majority of guys I find hot are at least five-years-older than me and B) Ikuto's older. Yuuki rubs the back of her head and Nana flies to me, circling my head as if she has GCADHD (Guardian Character Attention Deficient Hyper Disorder (something like that)). "Hey, He-dad?"

Headmaster beams. "Yes, my lovely adopted daughter?"

Yep, clearly before those serious volumes. "I found this girl in another part of the academy. She said her name was Yuki Hoshino."

Kaki and I jump up, our faces determined and a bit shocked. "WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"

Yuuki jumped back, an actual _sweat-drop _appearing. Sht. "Hehe…um…she sort of is coming h-"

Someone opens the door. "Phew! You guys have a LOT of stairs. Oh! KAKI! MAKI!"

We turn to Yuki tackling us. "YUKI!" Kaki snarls. "GET OFF!"

"Eh, I don't see what's wrong with it," Nana shrugs.

"Lesbian," Cassie mutters.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

The whole room turns to Zero Kiryu, those tick marks showing, his eyes white and demonic, and all those shady lines that symbolize extreme anger. Yuki steps off and I slap my face across, blinking and looking around. Yep…

…**WE'RE IN THE FCKING ANIME! **

I mean think about it, there has never been real life Vampire Knight, right? So we must be there, since everything is in color. And yes, I just notice that everything is _drawn _like in an anime. May I just say I look awesome? Back to the anime… "Hey, Yuki?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Annie and Mina?"

"Annie's sleeping," she points to her pocket, "and I don't know where-"

We hear snoring and we all turn to the Headmasters desk. Kaki puts a finger over her lips and creeps over, opening one of the lower drawers and pulling out none other than Mina's egg. "Okay, she gets to keep her characters, but not us?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuki and Yuki wonder. They stare at each other with the anime (-_-;) look and then back to us.

Headmaster jesters Kaki and I to explain and we do. I mostly lie about how we got here, seeing that portals and crp are obviously not in their dictionary (and Zero would pull the gun again). So I just made up the excuse I woke up there and that Characters can generally fly, so they probably did a Character Change (also explained) to find me. I also explain thoroughly about the fact about not being a vampire and a fall most likely occurred to mess up two teeth. Headmaster turns to Yuki. "How did you get here?"

"Well…"

**Flashback: Yuki's POV**

I wake up to sudden warmth and the thick scent of horse dung. My eyes flutter open and I sit up, one knee arched up with my arms as supports to see familiar horse stables. They're WAY too familiar mostly because they're _anime drawn_. Wait, I'm in an anime? AWESOME! I wonder-"Annie don't draw on the horses!"

She smiles innocently. "Okay!"

I roll my eyes, amused, and push myself to stand, looking around. "YO! MAKI! KAKI! MACK! IKUTO? MINA!"

Annie looks around and scratches her head with the tip of a pencil. "I don't feel anyone's presence…"

I sigh and place my left hand on my hip, the right hand clutching a ball of my hair. I groan, "What are we going to do? First it's that crimson 'X' egg, and now it's an anime world where we loose everyone!"

"Hello?"

I turn to see…*gasp*!

YUUKI CROSS FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

"AHH!" I cheer. "IT'S YUUKI CROSS!"

I run over and glomp her (shut up to the grammar gremlins). She blinks and taps my head, so I look up to her face. "Uh, hi…what are y-you doing here?" she wonders.

I shrug and de-glomp (REBEL AGAINST THE GRAMMAR GREMLINS [to be honest it's a private joke between Kaki and I]. "All I know is that I woke up here after being kidnapped by this red thingy. Hey, have you seen two midgets around here?"

"Midgets?"

"Yeah, twins that are short?" She shakes her head. "What about some midget that looks like this one?" I point to Annie, who laughs at being slightly insulted. I mean face it all Guardian Characters are floating midgets that come out of your heart (and people wonder why they run out of breath so quickly when they run).

"Are they human or vampire?" she wonders.

I freeze. WHOA! SECURITY ALERT! WHO JUST GOES OUT AND ASKS THAT? "Uh…human…you do know you just risked the expulsion of vampires, right?"

She shakes her head. "Unless you are in urgent need of a dental job, you're a vampire."

I blink and feel inside my mouth, then Annie, and then I jump. "WHOOHOO! I'M A VAMPIRE BTCHES AND BSTARDS!" I start running in circles. "WHOOHOO! TAKING THAT YOU FCKS!"

"Okay!" Yuuki groans, catching the back of my shirt. "Just stop! People might hear you!"

I nod, excited, and then Annie frowns. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"If you are a vampire, doesn't that mean…" Annie starts.

I frown as well. Who knows? For all I know…

…Kaki and Maki might be vampires to.

**Flashback: Yuki's POV/end**

I blink. "Did you seriously cheer about being a vampire?" I raise a brow.

Yuki nods. "It's awesome!"

"No, it really is not," Kaki shakes her head.

I barely notice we're in a corner away from them, Yuuki explaining to Headmaster how she came across Yuki. "Jeez…I can't believe this is all actually happening," I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kaki and Yuki nod. "As cool as we thought it would be," Kaki huffs, "it's too dangerous. We need to find a way home."

"How though?" Yuki sighs, scratching the back of her head. "We have four characters and two missing with two missing characters! We can't find a way until we find them and we knows? They could've gone to a whole other world!"

I gasp and cover my mouth. Ikuto…I shake my head. "Not possible. Maybe it's a different location of this world."

"It better be," Kaki looks down. "Mack and Ikuto are goners if we don't find them soon."

"How so?" Yuki wonders.

"They never gave a fck about the show or books," Kaki points out. "They know absolutely _nothing _about it!"

I stick my tongue in my cheek and snap my fingers. "Which portal did you guys go through?"

"The right," they answer in unison.

"I went through the right to! Ikuto went through the left and Mack…"

"Went through the left," Kaki gasps.

"Exactly, so they have to be in the same vicinity!"

"But where!" they scold me.

Nana, Annie, and Cassie fly up, Mina's egg shaking with snores. They all look worried. "Yuki-cha…" Annie shifts.

"What?" Yuki wonders.

"Look at Mina…" Cassie points to Mina's egg sadly.

"What are you-AHH!"

Yuki covers her mouth and the whole room stares at her. Kaki and I look over her shoulder and cover our own mouths. "Oh no…" I blink.

"It has to be the portal," Kaki whispers. "She was perfectly fine."

"BUT WHY MINA!" Yuki cries, dropping to her knees. "MINA COME OUT!"

Headmaster, Zero, and Yuuki all blink at us as we stare at Mina's egg…

…_**the egg with a crimson 'X'.**_

**A.N: Hate me all you want, but it will be better for them all soon!**

**Poll **

**Review**

**Other stories**

**Something to think about: Put yourself in Yuki's shoes. How would you react if you found your character had a mysterious red 'X' on the egg while all the eggs with that particular 'X' had and have to be destroyed?**


	5. Night Class

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 5_

**Night Class**

So Yuki and I were sorted into Night Class for the mean time while Kaki Day Class _and _Disciplinary Committee. Honestly they better have about one hundred graves by dawn. We stayed over night at Headmaster's Personal Living Quarters for the sake of it being the crack of dawn and Yuki breaking down over Mina. Now it's early morning and Yuki is staring at Mina's egg. "I wonder why Mina had to get it, but not Annie," she wonders. "I mean why would they just pick one egg and mark it with an 'X'?"

I shrug sadly, staring at the ground. "Think about it," I whisper. "She didn't Character Change or Transform with you then, so she was sucked in separately. Quartz and Hidu probably have 'X's as well…"

She nods and stares at the egg. "I really hope it's temporary."

"It better be or I'm gutting Zero," I mutter. "Oh and, why do you like Yuuki Cross? I thought you were more of a Takuma Ichijo fan."

"Eh, Yuuki has the same name and who else has a rod that you can smack people around with?" she giggles.

Leave it to Yuki to be sad one moment and happy the next. Well, I can clearly see she's still freaking out about the safety of Mina, but she's just sleeping, I mean you can hear her snores in Kingdom Kong! We stop in front of this weird little tunnel and take one step in, seeing the old guy with the white robes. Yuki hands him the slip Headmaster gave us and he nods, gesturing forward. We nod and crawl through, looking around nervously. Yuki scratches the back of her neck. The door to one building opens and I snatch out one of the volumes to look through and see…yep, this is the dorm with Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aido 'Idol', Akatsuki Kain 'Wild' (dmn…), Ruka Souen, Ichijo Takuma, Senri Shiki, Seiren, Rima Toya, you know vampires like…I gulp and look below Rima's name description in Volume three to a…Maria Kurenai. Oh right…fck.

"Yuki?" I tap her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turns to me.

"Shoot. Me. Now."

"What?" I point to Maria's name description and she shoves it into my bag. "Don't fling it around like that! You'll get caught!"

"And I'll make up something!" I snap.

"Like what? You're a Level B who can conjure up Mangas about 'reality'?" she laughs. I blink a few times and her laughter dies out. "Sht you're not kidding."

"Look," I sigh. "This is our only resource," I remind her. "If we forget something, we're DEAD."

We stare at the figure in the door, who apparently doesn't hear us. It's…CRP…Kaname Kuran. Yuki smiles and starts to run, but I catch the back of her shirt and I'm dragged a few feet, looking like _ at the side as the trees fly by faster than they should. She stops at the beginning of some steps, saluting and making me shake my head with my heels buried in the ground and my hands clutching tightly to the back of her shirt's neckline. "Yo!" she smiles. "I'm Yuki Hoshino!"

"And I'm dead," I mutter bitterly.

Kaname straightens and bows his head. "I'm Kaname Kuran. You two must be the new vampire students."

"Not vampires," I grit through my teeth.

Nana and Annie are behind me, shivering. "M-Maki-cha!" Nana wails.

Kaname looks around. "What was that?"

"Shut up!" I hiss at her.

"M-M-"

"Nana, later!" I hiss once again. I turn to Kaname and straighten, wobbling away from Yuki a bit with my eyes swirling like in the Anime (no duh). "What was what?"

He blinks and shakes his head. "Never mind. Please co-"

Yuki already leaves a dust trail and is sitting on the couch, gaping at everything. I slap my forehead and bite my lip, wincing as the fang cuts the lower lip and I try to wipe it off, only spreading a metallic scent. Jeez. I sigh and Nana jabs a finger into the back of my neck, making me yelp and grab both of them and bring my hand to my face, the back of it to Kaname, and the palm with Annie and Nana at me. "WHAT?" I snap.

Annie points at Kaname. "Bad presence!" she cries. "Yuki needs to get out!"

I blink and raise a brow. "What are you-"

"Miss Dead?"

I sigh and look up at Kaname. "It's Maki Kia, Mr. Kuran, and sorry, just sidetracking."

I walk in and hand Annie to Yuki, Annie explaining the 'bad presence' situation. "Crp," Yuki mutters.

"What?" I whisper.

She points to Kaname who's closing the door. "They're sensing Crimson 'X' Egg from him."

I gasp and turn to the cool, collected Kaname Kuran. _He _has Crimson 'X' Egg? Highly doubt it but something tells me that is true. I guess him being a vampire is causing that suspicion. Kaname walks over and sits on the couch across from us, smiling in that false way. "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

I gulp and allow Nana to hide in her egg in my pocket, Annie drawing behind Yuki's neck to distract herself. Yuki seems to understand that. "Well-"

I look at the clock. "SHT! SHT! DOUBLE SHT!"

I run upstairs. "Maki!" Yuki chases me.

I run and run until I stop at a corner and look at my ice ring. Yep, it's bleeding. I whip out some of Mack's special medication and plop the requirement in my mouth, watching as the cracks slowly fade. Yeah, that's been happening a lot since 'The Fcking Rejoicing of Sorrow's Death of 2011' (leave it to Kaki to make up the event names). Yuki catches up and spreads her arms out. "What?" I raise a brow. "It's required!"

"YOU DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" she screams.

"Uh, Yu-"

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY GROW A BRAIN FOR GD'S SAKE!"

"YUKI!"

"WHAT!"

"Eh-hem."

She freezes and slowly turns to the angry (and tired) vampires who can and probably will kick our sorry ases. She smirks and straightens. "You know Maki you had me worried for a second." I blink and she turns. "I mean seriously we're like them, so what's the big deal? A few punches and kicks? HA! The school has _rules _against fighting!"

I sigh and turn to everyone. "Sorry everyone, she's just hyper. You're welcome to earmuffs."

I take out some pairs and hand them out, missing Hanabusa and Kaname, the two guys I hate the most. "You already ran out?" Yuki asks.

I slip her a pair. "The other is for Kaki and one is mine."

Kaname has Hanabusa lead us to our dorm and he leaves us to unpack. After that we get ready and stretch and talk about those twins, trying to figure out where they are. She shrugs and we both go to sleep.

_**-XxX-**_

I yawn and stretch to see my rainbow watch (you shouldn't be asking) to see it's around Twilight, so I wake up Yuki (in which she nearly bites my hand off) and grab my bag with my 'research', my IPod (in case if you haven't gotten it these past two stories, I'd die without my IPod (especially the first)), and my textbooks and required supplies. We walk out and we run to the gate where everyone is, hearing the fan-girls outside already. I gulp and the gates open, Kaname smiling down at us. "Don't worry, the Disciplinary Committee will prevent the girls from getting to you."

"That's what we're afraid of," Yuki and I groan.

He raises a brow and the Night Class starts to walk out, and then we see Kaki, her face twisted with worry. Yuki and I side-walk to her. "What's up?" Yuki wonders. "Hidu come by?"

Cassie flies up. "No, but she won't talk."

"Why?" Annie asks (Nana's sleeping still).

Cassie points across the way and we look. Yuki blinks in utter astonishment and I cover my mouth. "Jackpot," Cassie shrugs.

_**It's those twins.**_

**A.N: The twins belong to Dayfeather**

**Yuki and Annie and Mina belong to Yuki**

**I belong to NOBODY! (well, maybe my parents…)**

**Shugo Chara! Belongs to Peach-Pit**

**QUESTION TIME: How would you react when you saw Kaname at the door?**


	6. Elizabeth and Emma

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 6_

**Elizabeth and Emma**

"Hey!" I call, and then Hanabusa grabs my shirt and starts tugging me anime style away.

"Come on, you're going to miss class!" he grunts.

"Hey, she can walk!" Yuki snaps, biting his wrist to release me.

"OW!" he screams, holding his wrist. "YOU BIT ME!"

"Hanabusa! Yuki! Stop!"

We turn to Kaname. Hanabusa bows his head and I run over to the twins. I tug the twin with the long light brown hair with dark brown highlights (guessing it's natural, but I'm not a HAIR person, you know?), blue eyes, light tan skin, and the height of 4' 5"'s sleeve. "Excuse me," I address, "who are you?"

She turns to me with a smile. "Hello!" she greets. "I'm Elizabeth Stream!" She points to the girl next to her with long light brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, the height 4' 6". "This is my twin, Emma Stream."

Emma turns to me. "Hello! We're the Stream Twins!"

I hear girls scream louder and Kaki runs up next to me (ditching duties…jeez). "Yo…who are you two?"

"The Stream Twins," I fill in. "Those two?"

"Oh right!" Kaki thwacks her temple. "Hey, can we talk to you t-"

"Miss Kia," Akatsuki calls. "You're going to be late."

I sigh and turn to Kaki. "Ask them what we need to know." I run off and join the Night Class. Something tells me Elizabeth and Emma are going to be our friends but…why did they appear in that vision?

_**-XxX-**_

Okay, so Yuki keeps telling me Emma doesn't have fangs, so I think I'm hallucinating. Yep, give me an award for THAT brilliant deduction. Something must've happened, but I don't think I should get into that considering the fact I lost my boyfriend and one of my friends and the fact- "OW!" I scowl at the shattered window which everyone is staring at and storm up to find Kaki, laughing, with a rock launcher in hand. "BTCH!" I scream.

She stands and wipes tears from her eyes. "Hey, I have to keep up a rep, sis!"

She runs off and the Night Class stares at me, Kaname sighing. "I can see why you were so nervous…"

I nod and sit down, rubbing the bump on the side of my head. Yuki turns the page of my book seeing that little show threw me off track and I read the text. I drop the book and blink. Why are we…you know I think Karma just hates me. Remember Chapter Two, you know when we got here in the first place? Well, the beginning? Well, if you remember, you wouldn't be raising brows and calling me crazy, because the subject of conversation between Ikuto and I then was _sex_. Yes, this book is about _sex_. Yuki puts her head in her hands and shakes it. "I'm only fourteen…"

"I'm twelve," I whisper, "what are you complaining about?"

I reframe from being called to read for a little while, but when a REALLY disgusting page comes… "Miss Kia, please read the page for us."

I swear if those twins have NOTHING, I'm committing suicide.

_**-XxX-**_

Lunch time, yes, but most vampires are _sleeping_. I mean when do they…oh right they have blood tablets. Never mind. I'm sitting on the couch at the very first room next to Yuki, both of us examining the red 'X' on Mina's egg with Nana and Annie before we hear the door open. We turn to Elizabeth, Emma, and Kaki. "Yo," Yuki greets. "Do you have anything?"

Kaki sits on my other side and the Stream Twins sit on the couch across. "Okay," Emma sighs, "here's the thin-"

Suddenly, those six Characters fly up right to my face. "HELLO!" one with Strawberry blonde hair and dark green eyes with a green 'art hat' bearing a tiny star, a mid-thigh (green) dress and also barefoot pipes up. "I'm Lanna!"

One with golden blonde hair and dull gray eyes, a hot pink half-top and mini shorts covering her body and blending with an American look as the baseball cap is perched on the head, a full moon white-pink on it with combat boots (I like her already). "I'm Maria." Okay, the name being the same as the COOCOO vampire scares me but hey. "Lanna and I are Emma's Characters."

A Character with white cat ears and a tail (Gd save me now) smiles, beautiful black hair that goes down her back and bright orange cat eyes with a dark orange T-shirt and black skirt and black sneakers and a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon (light blue). What's next, a comet? "I'm Lyra!" she giggles energetically.

One with jet-black hair and midnight eyes (darn it, WHY IS EVERYTHING REMINDING ME OF IKUTO!) is wearing a dark blue dress with bottom ruffles and black tights and combat boots (shift the colors to blood and you get a mini-Kaki), a dark blue peace sign (now the image of a mini-Kaki is shattered) on a microphone head set colored silver. "I'm Hope!" she bows her head.

Yep, image stomped on and pssed on by your great-aunt's uncle. A blonde with bright green eyes with a white shirt like Lyra's and a green skirt like Lyra's and combat boots and a green headband with white and black roses. "I'm Violi!"

Kaki blinks. "Wishes?"

"Agile and energetic!" Lyra cheers.

"Good at dancing and singing and instruments!" Hope bows.

"Cooking, cleaning, and instruments!" Violi cheers.

"But-"I cut Yuki off.

The others don't answer because they're talking to Nana, Annie, and Cassie. To those who are wondering…Annie is Yuki's wish to be more sweet and cat-like (_**HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT TO BE CATS?**_). Hidu is Kaki's wish to fight dirty (okay, Kaki is EMO, just to tell those dim-wits). Nana is my wish to be more athletic period, like dancing, jumping, running, anything that requires getting up and moving (which is probably why I'm thin all the time). I shake my head from side-tracking and turn to the sixth one who's REALLY silent. "What about you?" I ask.

She turns and smiles at me. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan/pale skin ('pick a shade' is all I can imagine Kaki shouting out), a picture of a black cat on her arm glowing (suspecting radiation here…), a dark green ball gown, a green tint in her eyes, and a ponytail held by a, you got it, dark green scruchie. I can't see the feet, but how much do you want to bet there are boots? "I'm Jewel! I'm a Deathly Willow Character!"

Kaki shakes a finger in recognition. "I've heard of those! Wait a minute…" she ducks behind me. "DRINK HER BLOOD! I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE!"

I slap her hand away and turn to Jewel. "Something tells me you drink blood."

"How'd you know?" she smiles.

I tap my 'X' Negative. "If she knows something now a days, I know it…" I glare at Kaki. "Like when you tried to sneak oranges in Ikuto's pants!"

"Ikuto?" Emma wonders. "You know him?"

Yuki, Kaki, and I nod. We trust them, so Yuki (eh, she was bound to take the light sometime) explains the portal and all that sht. Emma and Elizabeth think long and hard. "Oh I know!" Maria flies up. "You're in the future!"

"WHAT?" Yuki, Kaki, and I scream. "WE CAN'T BE IN THE FCKING FUTURE!"

"Well, Maria has a point," Elizabeth sighs. "I mean we knew Ikuto, yet how could you know him and suddenly be transported here? I mean what age is he?"

"Eighteen."

"Yep," Lyra nods, crossing her arms, "you're in the future."

Jeez this reminds me of Back to the Future where everything is so dmn confusing (that or Matrix [WHO GETS THAT MOVIE!]). "Well," I mutter in English, "that's balls."

"I know," Emma shrugs.

Kaki and Yuki blink while I stand. "Well, gotta find some way to-"

The door flies open and we all jump to turn to a red-faced Zero. "What…the fck…ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?"

Crp. "See you!" Elizabeth and Emma wave, grabbing Kaki and escaping with their lives and Characters.

Nana and Annie fly over to Yuki and I as Zero storms in front of us, glaring. "What ever you're trying to do, don't. I will make sure it fails."

"Oh? So we can't go home?" Yuki snaps.

Zero blinks and growls. "In a way…because you'll be in Hll first you dirty beasts."

He storms out and slams the door, Ruka and Rima yawning and coming in. "What was that racket about?" Ruka rubs her eye.

Yuki and I exchange glances and walk up to our rooms, talking about a possible town visit. We're in the future…

…and we don't have a way out.

**A.N: Okay, okay, short chapters I KNOW! It'll get longer as soon as the main points are in need of more detail!**

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other Stories**

**READ Dayfeather's AND xDemonChickx's STORIES! **

**Dayfeather=Elizabeth, Emma, six characters (Maria, Lyra, Jewel, Hope, Lanna, and Violi)**

**xDemonChickx=Yuki, Annie, Mina (Nick Williams and Nate, but they're not here yet)**

**Me=Maki, Kaki, Nana, Quartz, Hidu, Cassie, Mack, Jus, tazer (XP)**

**Matsuri Hino=Vampire Knight**

**Peach-Pit=Shugo Chara**

**QUESTION TIME: In the beginning, how would you have gotten Maki out? Would you have bitten Hanabusa Aido (Idol) as well?**


	7. Red, White, and Blue

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 7_

**Red, White, and Blue**

"Do we have to bring Zero and Yuuki with us?" Yuki whines.

The Headmaster nods and Yuuki starts dragging the two of us out. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Not with Kaname's lover…" I mutter.

"Let that go or I'm sending a bullet through that thick skull of yours," Zero snaps.

"You can't threaten Maki-cha like that you tinny dck!" Nana defends.

I laugh and I stop when Zero point the Bloody Rose at her. "I wonder what Guardian Character blood looks like smeared over the school halls," he growls.

I rip from Yuuki's (HOW IS SHE MISSING THIS?) grasp and wrestle the Bloody Rose out of Zero's hand as Nana squeaks for dear life and shields in her egg in my pocket, Yuki coming up and pulling me away before Zero can get the gun back. "MEANIE!" Annie does the XP face.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BTCH!" Zero screams.

Now _I _squeak for Mother Life and run at 81/mph. To those who just read this for Kaki, you're mean and she's in Day Class. We're in Day Time. She's in Class Time. Wondering something? Why am I here? Well, let's just say…

…I'M FCKING TERRIFIED YOU BTCHES!

I MEAN COME ON! What if someone throws another rock? What if I blurt out in class? (Gasp) WHAT IF BARNEY COMES TO EAT ME? (Great now Yuki has me doing it). Out of panic, worry, and the fact that the Bloody Rose shot my foot causing me to look down, I ram into a wall and the 'X' Negative now contains an annoyingly huge crack that can be sound throughout the fcking hall (…sorry for calling you btches if you care…). "Don't tell me you cracked the wall!" Yuuki huffed, prying me off. "Oh…ouch!"

"Yeah," I wince, grabbing my abdomen. "Hurts more than you'd think."

Yuki runs over. "Oh my Gd are you okay? (Gasp) Oh fck! We need to get you to the-"

"NO!" I snap. "No! No! I can breathe! I can walk! Then I can LIVE!" She blinks at me and starts supporting me to the infirmary, in which tick marks appear on my forehead. "Are you deaf?"

"No," she smiles.

I shrug her off. "Come on Yuki, it's a _crack_, it will-"

I feel blood coming up and cover my mouth. Zero and Yuuki come up, wondering what's wrong, but I couldn't tell you what they exactly said because I'm busy hurling blood in a trash can. Yep. In a school with vampires, I'm throwing up in a public trash can. I should do that every day and eventually I'll wake up DRAINED! I push out of the trash can (do you know how low I have to get in order for it to not jump back at my face?) and wipe my mouth with my arm (_l_) and walk down to stop and shake my head at the sound of blurred voices. Yuki comes up, looking more and more worried. Sht.

"Maki…" she sighs. "I know you hate schools, but the infirm-"

"It's not that," I whisper, "it's just the fact that it's pointless to show the ring to a common person just for a healable crack."

She huffs and stuffs her hands in her pockets. "I'd do the same with X."

I look down and we're still walking. Right, she has that 'X' Essence (which I find to be just as btchy as Sorrow). "Well, at least it doesn't keep changing."

"Well, in a way," Yuki shrugs. "Bad, good, or neutral. I decides on it's own."

"Jeez…" I mutter. "Sorrow, X Essence, X Negative, Deathly Willow Characters, Vampires, portals to 'De future, relationships, Death, Life, why is everything just so dmn confusing?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I guess life just hates people like that."

We eventually reach the gate (with Yuki, do you think it can EVER be in silence?) and the Headmaster hands Yuuki and Zero the usual list of their shopping chores (how the fck did he get ahead of us?) and we're already half-way down the steps before we hear a gasp. "MAKI! YUKI!"

We look up and our jaws drop.

Mack with blood all over.

_**-XxX-**_

"Oh my Gd what happened?" Yuki runs down with me.

"Oh, no worries," he holds up a needle. "I was out doing research."

"Are you sure because it looks like you participated in America's Civil War," I blink.

He laughs. "Yeah, I guess, but those Red 'X' Eggs don't like it when you're sticking them with needles…especially this one."

He goes through his pocket and Jus's egg flies out without a Red 'X'. Figures because she changed with him in the middle. He takes out a…

…light teal.

Deep crimson stripes.

Quarter notes over the fat middle stripe.

Quartz.

He places her in my trembling hands and I jump at the sound of footsteps. I stare up at Zero with Yuuki behind him. "Well are we going or…" He catches sight of the egg…

…the one with one honking mother 'X'.

Yuuki tilts her head. "What happened to that egg?"

I gulp and take a step back. Why does Quartz…oh right, we already went through all this sht but…I feel so empty knowing one of my eggs has a Red 'X'. The egg jumps and everyone gasps. The Red 'X' glows and another 'X' shoots out, slamming into my forehead and knocking me back to the bottom of the steps. "Maki!" everyone exclaims (save me) and run down to help me up.

Okay, why Zero is helping I can't understand, but Nana and Annie and Jus fly down to help me up. I pat my abdomen and cover my mouth, running over to a trash can to puke up more blood. Jeez I feel like Zero with the blood tablets! I take my head out. _"Maki-cha! Maki-cha! Don't be sad! MAKI-CHA!"_

I freeze and rapidly look around. "Who said that?"

"Said what?" Zero raises a brow.

"Nobody said anything," Yuuki blinks.

Yuki points at Quartz's egg. Of course she heard. _"Yuki! Commoner! GET ME OUT!"_

"Mina?" Yuki takes out Mina's egg. "You're alright!"

"_Of course I am commoner! I'm the Queen! To be taken down be something as typical as an 'egg lock' would make that dmn Kiseki win!"_

"_Oh what's with people and cussing?" Quartz squeaks. "One day, that's ALL I ASK FOR!"_

I giggle and look up. "Can we sit down for a second?"

_**-XxX-**_

"WHAT THE FCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIDU?" Kaki nearly strangles Mack in the Parfait Shop.

"I mean-ACK!-that I can't-YAK!-find…HER! MAKI, STOP READING-ACK!-MANGA AND HE-YAK!"

So I'm reading the second volume of Vampire Knight, so what? Remember that Yuuki took Zero to the Parfait Shop on a trip? WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE? I…I have to _guess_ Yuuki knows Zero's a Level D falling to E, but who knows? I can't just go up and ask 'hey, do you know if Zero's a vampire?' because that'd result in said Level D-E strangling your favorite M-E. "It's research," I snap. "Yuki, help me out."

"She has a point," Yuki sighs. "I mean you heard Elizabeth and Emma! This is the future, so we know NOTHING of what's going to happen."

"I'm still surprised I haven't seen any robots…" Annie blurts.

I look down at Quartz's egg and huff. "Jeez…I really hope Hidu missed it."

"Doubt it," Kaki lets Mack go. "I mean she wasn't with me…"

"HEY!" Cassie chucks microphones (WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?) at us. "YOU HAVE US! YOU'RE NOT ALONE!"

I glance at Nana and pat her head. Her eye is twitching. "Something wrong?" I sigh.

"Kiuie hasn't come out yet!" she huffs, crossing her arms.

We all blink and turn to her. "WHO?" we all exclaim.

"Kiuie," she points to a table.

I turn…to Zero. Mack and Jus laugh. "_That _Emo? Please! What I've heard, he's a complete mess. Why would he have a Guardian Character without an 'X' straight through? Or at least broken!"

Yuki crosses her arms with Annie. "Just because someone has _feelings _doesn't mean they can't have a Character!" they snap. "Right guys?"

Kaki and I nod. "That's sort of cold dude," we shrug in unison.

A waitress (HONKING MOTHER TRUCKS, AND LITTLE RED THOUGHT THE BIG BAD WOLF HAD LARGE EYES!) with (obviously) big blue eyes and a nice enough expression just whispering 'kill me now' walks up with our ordered parfait. "Here you go!" she giggles, walking off.

Kaki digs in along with Mack, Cassie, and Jus, while Annie, Yuki, Nana, and I all try to at least _enjoy _it. I mean we're not made of money, so this can't be regular. I hear a meow and my head shoots up to the door. Right there in front of the window is a black cat. It meows loudly once more and pounces off. Before I know it myself, I jump off and dash out, everything tuning out like…that day in the alley with all that ice…I shake the memory to the back and chase after the cat. Maybe I can bring it to Lyra or Annie, and then they could…I guess translate… but do I really know a lot about them since we just met? Well, since I have to be prideful every five minutes, I know them better than _you_, so HA! I skid to a stop and I grunt. Cat lost. Me lost. Quartz lost. Mina lost. Ikuto lost. Yoru Lost. Sanity LOST. Hidu LOST! I mean seriously that's too much people! I scream and kick the wall next to me, seeing I'm in an alley.

"FCK! FCK! FCK! WHERE THE HLL DID YOU GUYS GO!"

"_**Well, well, well, lunch!"**_

And yes, the way it's written means 'Ikuto-Sorrow-'X' Essence-Demonic'. I gasp and turn around to the mouth of the alley to a guy with long blonde hair and anemic skin (look it up since I doubt I'll live long enough to tell you). A regular brown coat and black boots are torn and/or worn, the top of a blue, long-sleeved shirt revealing. It reminds me of what I looked like captured by Easter, but eh, what 'cha expect? He looks up with this HUGE Ikuto/demon/Santa smirk (now what do you think I mean by Santa?) and his eyes are literally pulsing blood, like…the Crimson 'X' eggs! SHT! IF THEY ARE EGGS FOR VAMPIRES I'M KILLING HANABUSA (that'd be celebrated for generations…)!

"W-What do you want?" I demand.

Jeez, after swearing if I ever met a vampire I wouldn't ask that, here I am, asking that. _**"You of course…" **_he walks closer, me absolutely frozen, and leans next to my ear, hands slamming down on my shoulders and clutching them tightly. _**"Beautiful."**_

I laugh a little. Eh, at least Ikuto called me something more 'touching'. "Yeah, HOW ABOUT THIS BTCH!"

I knee him in the baby provider and he roars, stepping back (a weakness for every male!) and allowing me to RUN THE FCK FOR IT! He chases me and I keep running. I'm seeing red, I'm pretty sure my face is blue, all I need to become the American flag is white, and that's the 'X' Negative. My new name is American Flag Dead-Drop, okay? Thanks. That's my last request to the good readers (to those out there who don't like me and would rather me to die*COUGH, COUGH ZERO*, _l_). I turn a corner and I feel claws slash my back, making my eyes grow wide and all zones out. The 'X' Negative was hit, and now all I feel is ice coldness. I only see white and blue ice spears emerging from the ground…dripping red. Vampire dust blows past me and into the nothing, and my sight grows darker. The ice shoots at me and wraps around my abdomen, letting multiple 'MAKI's tune in. I swear…

…I want to stop killing people, but I can't.

Zero runs up and shakes my shoulders. "What happened?"

Yuuki looks around and spots the dust. "Was there a vampire?"

"No way! Maki can't kill a vampire!" Kaki snorts.

I point to the pile and then at my abdomen. "It-I-she-do-it-they-thy-jig-ad-as-fck-honest-why-I-I-I…"

Yuki pats my back and hugs me. "It's over, we're here, you're safe."

I wish I could believe that.

**A.N: Poll, poll, poll, poll, poll, poll, POLL!**

**Review**

**Other Stories**

**QUESTION TIME: Put yourself in Maki's place. Would you have gone after that black cat?**


	8. Hidu's Back!

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 8_

**Hidu's Back!**

Two days later. Okay, classes are done, I can't get some decent sleep, and Yuki is staring at Mina, also having lack of sleep. Nana and Quartz's eggs are in my arms as I lay in bed, hugging them close. I don't want them to be missing the next day, I can't have that. I've already lost so much…Sorrow being a GOOD loss but still…she looked so sad…I shake my head against the pillow. I can't sympathize her! She nearly killed me! But still…Oh good part of me just go to sleep! I want to find out…I want to find Hidu. I want to talk to Elizabeth and Emma. I want to find my boyfriend (his annoying character can go masturbate for all he's done). I want to know why Zero won't give vampires a chance (sort of a duh statement, but eh, worth the shot). I close my eyes and fall to the quick black.

_**-XxX-**_

"Maki." I snort. "Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki." Okay who keeps poking me while I'm trying to get some decent sleep? I feel someone's breath on my ear. "MAKI!"

I scream and fall to the floor with a thick thud, slamming my head. "OW! YUKI!"

She shrugs. "Your fault for not getting up."

I grunt and shove out of under the covers, shrugging on the school shirt and skirt and socks and shoes, but leaving off the jacket, seeing class isn't for a LONG while. I open the window and hiss, slamming it shut. Jeez, I guess I am a vampire. I huff and walk out next to Yuki, Mina in her hands and Quartz in mine, Nana on my right shoulder and Annie sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she's drawing on Yuki's uniform. Yuki tries to get her to stop, which works (dmn it, no threats or anything!), and we walk out the front, trying not to break rules or sht, and walk out the gates, waving to the old guy at the front. "Does he have a name?" I whisper.

"Not mentioned," Nana sighs, swinging her legs and staring up at the sky. "I want Kiuie to come out! It's no fun when Quartz won't come out!"

"_I can still hear you…" _Quartz mutters, sort of demonically.

"Speaking of which, anyone going to explain this lock?" Annie blinks her big eyes.

"_Simple commoner,"_-I don't think I have to say who said that (YES MINA! FCK KISEKI HE'S NOT HERE!)-_"the red 'X' works as a lock of power. Vampires have them only in times of restraint. It could come out if they overcome some lust or something."_

"So…" I bite my lip. "We have to make Zero loose it…just to win it?"

"_Yep!" _Quartz cheers. _"I WANT TO MEET KIUIE!"_

"ME TO! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!" Nana tugs hazel hair repetitively.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Ow, Ow, oW, Ow, OW!" I wince. "NANA!"

"Sorry!" she innocently giggles.

"Hey." I freeze and turn to Zero leaning against a tree. Yuki follows my widened eyes. "Why are you two out here?"

I straighten and glare. "What ever happened to dirty beasts, mister?"

Okay, he's hot and has a gun. I'm not about to pss him off at Kaki level! He sighs and walks over. "Nothing personal, okay?"

…Sudden Character Change or what? Nana flies up to Zero's heart and pokes at the chest, making Zero look down and raise a brow. "KIUIE! COME OUT!"

"Who?"

"Your Guardian Character," Yuki and I shrug, walking off.

"WHAT?"

"Nana!" I call. "Hurry up or no Apple Cake!"

"Apple Pie," Yuki huffs.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?"

_**-XxX-**_

"You're lucky the Headmaster is allowing you to visit at lunch because you're technically not actual students," Emma mutters, poking at some gray crp.

You know, I thought they had better food than that. "Eh," Kaki shrugs, leaning back while admiring a picture of Sesshomaru in her Inuyasha Manga. "So, any word on Hidu?"

Cassie is ALSO drooling (jeez, HE'S A DOG DEMON FROM THE 1500'S! LONG. DEAD. PEOPLE!). Elizabeth is watching Lyra, Hope, and Violi eat _her_ lunch and Lanna and Maria (still that name creeps me out) are watching Cassie write a rap (even though she's been at the same one for more than a month now). "Hey," Emma snaps her fingers. "Maybe-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kaki, Cassie, Nana, Yuki, Annie, and I gasp and quickly turn to duck. A black egg with a white egg slams into Emma's slop and raises up, cracking open to…

…Kaki cries, "HIDU!"

Yep, the terror with two black curly pigtails, a black tank top with a white 'X', a white ruffle skirt, mid-shin black boots with white and black stockings coming out to the knee and straps attached to them rising under the skirt, a tiny black top hat with a white ribbon and black dots on the ribbon angled next to the left pigtail, and no claws, is here. "Hidu!" I wave. "Are you okay?"

She nods and takes out some brass knuckles (so THAT'S where the character change comes from…). She punches them together and nods as they ring, looking up at me. "Mina? Quartz?" Yuki and I hold up their eggs. "Okay, don't panic, but…"

"But what?" Cassie flies over along with every other character.

Hidu shifts a bit, trying to word it. "Okay, so…the portal…yeah…look, there's this bad as egg flying around. It won't stop putting the 'X's on vampires eggs! Whoever has it may or may not turn into a Level E!"

I blink. No way! We don't have one-thousand words on this chapter yet! "AW!" I complain, stomping my foot. "I. HATE. MY. LIFE!"

"And it hates you to," Kaki and Hidu snap.

"Guys," Yuki warns and then turns to me. "Don't worry, I'm sure she has more."

Hidu shakes her head. "Nope, that's it."

"Well, at least we know why it only went on your eggs," Maria flies up to our faces.

"Yeah!" Lyra cheers. "Now we have a concept on the plot!"

"It's like a story!" Lanna smiles.

"Yeah but…" Nana sighs, looking at Quartz's and Mina's eggs. "Where's the climax? Where's the conclusion? Where's the 'happily ever after'?"

"That's all in fairy tales," Elizabeth and Emma remind. "If you want that, you have to play this like a chess game."

"Make the right choices," Hope shrugs.

I smile softly and stare up at the ceiling. "That actually makes me feel better."

Nana pats my head and Annie draws the lyrics to 'I'm Alive' by Becca (finally got the song on my IPod btches!) on my cheek, making me laugh at the ticklish sensation the marker is sending. Someone taps my shoulder and everything grows silent. I stop laughing and Nana squeaks, hiding in my palm. I turn.

It's Kaname…

…with a white egg with a crown and fangs and a fat red 'X' in hand.

**A.N: Now you know.**

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other Stories **

**READ Dayfeather'S AND xDemonChickx'S STORIES! **

**I own Maki and her characters, Kaki and her characters, Mack and Jus, Kaname's egg (Don't. You. Dare), and…okay, to tell the truth, I want a cookie, so figure the rest out.**

**QUESTION TIME: 1) who's in the mood for a cookie?**

**2) What do you think Zero's egg looks like?**


	9. Memories

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 9_

**Memories**

"Miss Kia," he addresses coldly. "What is this?"

Kaki and I gulp. "An egg?" we answer together.

He nods. "Now…WHERE. DID. IT. COME. FROM."

Kaki and I exchange looks before shrugging. Yuki turns to him to answer. "Honestly, we wake up to find them, so couldn't tell ya," she shrugs. "I think Barney sends them though…"

Emma and Elizabeth blink at her and turn to Kaname. Elizabeth stands politely. "I can assure you Kaname-sama it's nothing horrible…"

"Actually it's your worst nightmare!" Kaki groans. Hidu and Cassie glare at her. "What are you two looking at? You'd say the same if I was you!"

Kaname sighs once girls start to scream and with one look from Elizabeth, they all cower under tables. "Look," he grits his jaws at me, leaning to make the cold hatred in his eyes _**specific**_. "I want a decent explanation at the dorm _**now**_."

Yeah, he growled that last part out. Yuki stands up with me and I wave bye (probably permanently) to them, handing Emma five bucks. "Please give that to Ikuto once you see him."

I turn and start walking behind Kaname. "GIMME!" I hear Kaki try to wrestle the bucks out of Emma's hands.

I sigh and sweat drop. Gd help me.

_**-XxX-**_

"I see…" Kaname mumbles into his fist.

"It's sort of difficult, but that's how it is," Yuki shrugs. "How _you _got one is a mystery even to me, and I'm smart!"

"How?" I snap.

"Easy, I know where Barney is!"

"In America?" I gap sarcastically.

"Nope! He's in the water trying to find Merlin, his magical unicorn!"

I shake my head. Sometimes I wonder about this kid…"So, when is this due to hatch?" Kaname straightens, his elbow on the arm of the one armed couch in his dorm, his knees crossed (ouch…), and his head a little bit away from the knuckles (I'm serious I don't think crossing your knees is good for the baby maker…).

Annie flies over and taps it, the egg shaking on the desk and Kaname blinking. She smiles at Kaname. "In-" It cracks. "HEY! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MEANINE!"

Both Nana, Quartz's egg, and I sweat drop. I guess Yuki and Mina are used to this. The egg cracks fully and a little pale vampire (tiny fangs, EEP!) with Kaname hair colored raven black and his eyes red, a tiny black crown with a red tint perched diagonally on his head and the dark-purple long sleeved shirt with buttons running down outside of the Day Class school pants and the school shoes. He crosses his arms and smiles at Annie. "Good evening, follower," he smiles. "I am Hishu the First! Bow to me!"

Kaname smiles slightly. Yuki marches up, Mina's 'X' disappearing and the Queen herself popping out. "OH NO YOU DON'T! I'M THE QUEEN!"

Nana and I gap. "NO FAIR!"

Yuki blinks and notices Mina. She spreads out her arms and nearly chokes the poor thing in a hug. "MINA! MINA! MINA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Kaname rolls his eyes and turns to me, noticing the egg in my hands. "Is that a second one?" I nod. "Hmm."

"It varies," I shrug. "I think the highest is three."

"I heard six," Nana hugs Mina and pats Hishu's crown.

"OI!" Hishu holds his crown, floating back a foot or two. "Do not touch the crown if you will."

Mina yanks it off his head. "I'M THE RULER HERE!" She chucks it at Kaname, who catches it and offers it back to Hishu.

"Here," Kaname smiles.

Hishu bows his head and accepts the crown, returning it to the tilt. "Thank you. Together, we shall rule!"

"SHALL!" Mina snaps. "MEANING YOU DON'T!"

Hishu turns. "You are a _woman _may I remind you?"

Mina grows red in the face. You did NOT just go there…"

I blink and a ringing of voices comes. I wince and clutch my head. "I…I need to go…"

I run out with Yuki calling me and I rush out of the Night Class (Kettle Club :D) dorms and into black. Sooner or later I find myself in front of dorms and shove through, finding an abandoned area and running in, slamming the door (not the wisest idea I know) and curling up into a ball in the corner of the room. The voices get clearer and clearer.

"_**YOU NEVER DID!" Mommy yells. **_

"_**YOU COULD GET THAT FAT AS OFF THE CHAIR IN FRONT OF THAT DMN COMPUTER AND PICK HER UP TO YOU KNOW!" Daddy snaps.**_

_**My seven-year-old mind is not sure what started it, but my arm stings. **_I remember now. Someone tried to take me with them…a brown haired girl. _**"Please!" she begged. "It's not safe!"**_

"_**MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed.**_

"_**Please! I'm trying to help you!"**_

"_**MOMMY! DADDY!"**_

_**She kneels in front of me and cups my left cheek, using her left hand to rub up and down my back at a distance. "SHH! SHH! It's okay, it's okay! Look, I-I'll tell you what," I couldn't stop crying. "You stop crying and I'll go, okay?"**_

"_**Maki?" **_

_**I look around at the sound of Mommy's voice. "MOMMY?" **_

_**The girl sighs and pats my head. She leans next to my ear. "Okay, my name's Kais Kelsler. If you need me, I'll…ugh…just don't get killed. You're in for more than you bargined."**_

Mack's sister. Mack is in town. I'll talk to him later. _**"DADDY?" A car didn't see us, so **__**we slammed right into it. I flew out the windshield, glass everywhere and nipping at my skin. I smacked right into a pole, my right shoulder jamming forward. I screamed and the people in the other car rushed out. I screamed and froze when I noticed Daddy, lifeless on the wheel. "Daddy?" I cried. "DADDY!"**_

_**No answer.**_

_**I screamed, making him jump back. Mommy was looking at me in slight disbelief. "Maki!"**_

_**I ran out.**_

_**I felt the cool handle of the letter opener in my right hand, the cool blade pressed up against the side of my neck.**_

Ice shoots out of the abdomen and coats the room to look like a Winter Wonderland Cavern. My body is hanging in the center, abdomen up with my arms and legs dangling like those of a rag doll. My eyes are wide and frightful as it stares at all the projected memories glittering off the ice. I hear something open, but I can't place it on what it is. There are mostly memories of Ikuto being mean and cruel and beating me (that being little), but they're still run on.

_**"No." Ikuto looks up from the ground, his eyes brimming with tears. I gasp and take a step back, the threatened tears making every part of me freeze, even Sorrow and she's coldblooded. "The mere idea," he laughs maniacally, "that you'd think I'd stoop that low just shows that I fell in love with a girl WHO DOESN'T EXIST!"**_

_**My lungs shut, my eyes water, everything heats up. Toa takes a step forward. "I-"**_

_**"JUST SHUT IT YOU USELESS WHORE!" he screams, the tears crashing onto the ground below the three of us. "JUST FCKING SHUT IT!"**_

_**I grit my teeth, but I can't stop shaking…why? I shut my eyes, turn my head down for a minute, and throw my hands behind me. "I'M NOT A WHORE!"**_

_**"Oh, I'd like to hear you say that while you're sucking on KIO'S DCK!"**_

_**I guess he didn't like that 'chick' remark, since next thing I know the chair is in pieces and the side of my face is throbbing with splinters.**_

_**He slaps me across the face. "Stupid!" he yells. **_

_**Ikuto jerks the bottle out of my hand and tosses it. "That's not you. You're better than that."**_

_**I stalk off and something smacks my head, making me fall forward and the boys laugh. "There you go, if it makes you happy." I raise my face and see it's the house. I smile with relief and open it, my heart shattering. Nana's egg is broken. I tremble and the boys just keep laughing. "What's wrong, huh? Not such a big girl now huh?"**_

_**"We need that data. After that, she's useless. Either bring her here, or we're bringing her here, got that Ikuto?" "Yes," Ikuto mumbles, walking out.**_

_**Ikuto wrestles Yoru out of my grasp, wincing nearly all that time. "Stop it! I'm sick of it!"**_

_**"Ikuto, stop crying and get her here!" "I'm not crying!" I hear Ikuto argue. I gasp slightly. W…What? "Look, we need that data from Maki Kia's X-Negative, so in the next hour, you will get it, or else." Betrayal…that B*STARD. I hear Ikuto slam his hands on the desk I saw the day of that sewer incident. "I AM NOT DOING IT! YOU CAN GO GET HER FOR ALL I CARE!" I can tell that means something bad. Something flies up next to my head and I turn to Nana and Quartz, the top of the bag I almost always keep by my side now open. "What are we going to do?" Quartz panics, circling my head. "Calm down!" Nana commands. "We need to find a way to find out if it's-" "It's him," I mouth. I grab the handle, Nana and Quartz panicking to high Heaven. I shove it open, the man and Ikuto both turning to me. Ikuto gasps and takes a step back. I just glare. "So Ikuto, this is why you had to watch me huh?"**_

_**"STOP IT!" he roars. "NO!" I scream. "YOU WANT DATA? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE IT YOU AS* HOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" "Maki-san…" Nana whimpers. "GET OUT!" I scream, tears crashing. "GET OUT YOU MOTHER F*CKING B*STARD OF HE**!"**_

"STOP IT!" I scream. "STOP IT!"

"_Sorrow stop!"_

I gasp and all the ice flows back within me, dropping me hard onto the floor and something squeaking. I turn my head to see the door slightly open. Someone saw. I jump up and run out, chasing the echo of footsteps with my Character flying up to me, apparently having been left in the room with Kaname. "What happened?" she asks.

"Memories," I mutter. "And someone saw the-EM!"

I slip on paper and crash onto the ground. I groan and rub the back of my head to pick up a piece of paper. I blink.

**Zero: Maki X Zero?**

_Yuuki: :)_

**Zero: That doesn't tell me anything**

_Yuuki: Just go for it._

EEEHH?

_**-XxX-**_

Kaki is making the XD face. "BUAHAHAHHA!" she hugs her ribs.

I snatch the paper back. "It's not funny! Ugh, why did I trust you with this sht? I'm going to Yuki and Elizabeth and Emma!"

She's still laughing as I run out, Nana clutching onto my shoulder, Quartz in my pocket, and the paper tight in my fingers. Zero loves me…

…but why? Which of them was at the door?

**A.N: Cliffy!**

**Poll! **

**Review!**

**READ OTHER STORIES OF MINE!**

**READ xDemonChickx'S AND Dayfeather'S STORIES! **

**Question time~: What would you have done when you found that note?**

**TEAMS!**

**Love: **

**Team Maki X Ikuto: 0 members**

**Team Maki X Zero: 0 members**

**Character Kings:**

**Team Mina: 0 members**

**Team Hishu: 0 members**

**Team Kiseki: 0 members**


	10. Stupid Enough To Repeat

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 10_

**Stupid Enough To Repeat**

Okay, so Christmas break is finally in action and yes, I'm running around the empty campus, screaming my head off, ripping chunks of hazel hair out, while my eyes are slanted in 'pssed off anime character' position. Can you blame me? ZERO LOVES ME! HE'S A FCKING VAMPIRE HUNTER! I MEAN TALK ABOUT SUDDEN MOOD CHANGE! THIS. IS. SCREWED. FCKING. UP! I slam into somebody and fall down, also making _them _fall down. I look up to two little spots and then someone chucks rose character eggs at me. Wait…what?

"MAKI-CHA, WAKE UP!" they complain.

"Vanessa?" I raise a brow. "Rosa?"

They fly up to my face to prove me right. Nana comes out of her egg and drags Quartz out with a face that looks like her eyes might pop out of her skull. "MAKI!" Rosa cheers, embracing my left cheek. "MAKI! MAKI! MAKI~"

"No singing," I smile, making her fly laps around my head in fact singing. I sweat drop and the Characters laugh, even Quartz in her egg. I look at the egg now in my hands and stand, looking around.

"Hello sub-"I hear Mina start and then someone pushes her into a tree behind me.

I turn to none other than Hishu and Mina with eyes lolling on a tree. "Hello loyal followers!" he smiles. "I am Hishu the First!"

Vanessa and Rosa fly up to him in awe. "Wow…" Rosa blurts. "A third king?"

Hishu freezes a moment and a faint tick mark appears as he turns and fiddles with his shirt completely fine. "Preposterous! I am the only King!"

"OI!" Mina growls. She turns to us. "You commoners won't follow this nanny!"

"WHAT DID YOU-"

"Hishu." We all freeze and turn to Kaname, Yuki scratching her head behind him. Kaname looks at Rosa, but Vanessa is hiding (smart). "I see you have three," he simply states.

"Four," Hishu corrects. "Although two seem not to be hers."

"Yeah," Yuki mumbles. "Right Maki?"

I nod, understanding why she'd be nervous around a pureblood with a Character like Hishu (wait until Kiseki meets him [WAR]). I wave Vanessa out of hiding and she pops out, standing next to Rosa. She's shifting an awful lot but still. "H-Hi…I'm Vanessa."

She freezes and sweat drops once she sees Annie drawing on the worst place possible: Kaname's face. Kaname chuckles and Annie waves, making me fall back in dead shock. I mean HUH? OKAY, DEDUCTION TIME! I'M NOT IN THE MANGA OR ANIME! THIS IS ALL SOME SCREWED UP MUMBO JUMBO THAT I GOT SPAT INTO! The rejects column, that's it! ^^I'm so smart~. Yuki hauls me up and checks thoroughly (protective much?) for any cuts or bruises, or (gasp) worse! ITTY BITTY BABY SCRATCHES! (Slap hands on cheeks) THE WORLD IS GONNA END! I shake that disturbing character change out of my thin skull (thick skull='TUPID, thin=SHMART). Xp. I love life (and the fact you people don't know where I live). Yuki straightens and pats my head.

"You're good."

I roll my eyes. Like I didn't know that already? Rosa flies up to Hishu and goggles at his crown, making him fly back a little. "Oi, follower, do not repeat the touching of the crown like you're friend tried before."

Nana scowls and sticks out her tongue. "You mean!" She flies next to Mina. "Mina Queen because she nice!"

"Since when have you been a baby?" I raise a brow.

Hey, in my defense, I can be as babyish or stupid or moronic in my head as I fcking want to, got that? "Since never!" she defends. "I'm just proving a fact!"

"In a baby tone," Hishu mutters.

That's when a branch flies at his head. "MEANIE!" Annie and Nana scream.

"AH! KANAME!"

Hishu flies behind the pureblood himself, finding the back of his neck a very suitable shield. Kaname sighs and turns to me. "I was hoping to ask you how you were coming along at this academy."

I bite my lip. Hmm…lie/truth or visa versa? Eh, let's go with the former! "Fine," I shrug (yeah, that's a lie). "People are nice enough."

"Aren't you terrified of schools?" Vanessa blinks while Rosa flies back to Hishu.

"I think Hishu should be king," she sucks her thumb.

Okay, is today Guardian Character Baby Day? Well, it is a rose florist wish, not anything like the smartest person in the world or the sexiest (_that _ought to be a disaster…). "Thank you, loyal follower!" Hishu directs a hand at her, turning to Kaname. "See my fine friend? She is the type of person we need on our side, except a bit more…stronger and wiser."

Yuki waves her hands madly. "DON'T FORGET ME PEOPLES!"

We all sweat drop (despite how creepy it is on Kaname). "We never forgot you…" Nana laughs nervously.

"You just won't interrupt," Vanessa points out.

Rosa pokes Hishu's crown. "Pretty like Roses."

Hishu grumbles and seizes Rosa's wrists. "Stop."

Since of life events (especially with the past two-three months with Kaki's insane Lucy Cosplay), I'm actually expecting her to go right out and attack him, reaching for the crown and roaring in a demonic, possessive voice 'PRETTY!' about ten million times before she finally touched it and smiled happily with a face that looked like she just went to the bathroom (on Hishu that'd be funny [on Ikuto that'd give me a heart attack from laughing so much]) (wait, does Ikuto read this?). Of course, all she does is smile and fly over to Yuki to start talking to her. Trees and bushes ruffle and Kaname, Nana, Hishu, Mina, and I turn to Zero and Yuuki hauling the Emo vampire/vampire hunter behind.

"Kaname!" Yuuki blushes. "Umm…"

"Hello, Yuuki," Kaname smiles softly.

I swear if this upchuck doesn't cut out of the story now I'm going to upchuck all over Kaname (he's a Mr. BLEH-BLEH-I'M A DORKULA-BLEH!). Okay, okay, be nice! I'm rolling 'Love Me Or Hate Me' by Lady Sovereign in my head, like, ten THOUSAND times out of pure boredom, so yeah, I'm in that 'fck you dck face I'm making out!' mood. Anyways, returning from the dark world of 'Maki Kia Rules All', Zero's face tints red at the sight of me and his lips press hard together to make one black line (even though everything is Anime drawn, I can pretty much say at least that [no matter if there's already just a black line]). I wave and smile, as fake as it is due to the note. I mean WHAT? And which one of them saw all of those memories with Ikuto?

"Hey," I giggle. "You two not visiting anyone? Like, friends…people who owe you money…orphans?"

Yuuki giggles, Yuki walking up to tap my shoulder. I turn and she cups a hand over her mouth and my ear as she leans in to whisper, "Dude, Zero's an orphan, remember?"

"But didn't the-"

"Not officially."

"Crp." I laugh nervously and turn, Yuki sending me that T_T look. "HeHe…um…forget I said that and why don't we go into town? I mean it is vacation, right?"

Kaname nods. "That isn't a problem, right Yuuki and Mr. Disciplinary Committee?"

Hishu growls. "What's wrong?" Nana wonders.

"Something about that kid makes me want to kill him," he growls.

I gulp and Yuki turns. "What is it?"

"Yuki," I blink. "If Kaname and Zero hate each other…"

She gasps and covers her mouth. "CRP! Their characters are going to hate each other to!"

_**-XxX-**_

"Commoner," Mina sighs with a tick mark as Annie draws once again on her, "cut that out if you will."

Annie giggles and moves to the ceiling as her canvas of watercolors, which drips into Yuki's Parfait. Yuki sighs and raises her hand. "Another please!"

The waitress shuffles over and takes the ruined Parfait away to replace. Nana taps Quartz's egg next to a salt shaker (…bad place huh?). "Wake up or you're going to miss Kiuie's hatching!"

Yuki sighs and points to the table with Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki (whoever thought that was a good idea deserves to be shot) [**…**] (oh hi linkinparkfan9799…) [***Gulp* J-Just get to the story!**]. Anyways…"Do you think we should get one of them over here to prevent a WWIII?"

"Nah," I shrug, slumping back. "It's bad enough Quartz WON'T COME OUT, so I'm not about to get into yet ANOTHER problem."

"Isn't being stuck in an Anime a bad problem to?" Yuki rests her head on her knuckles.

"For me, yeah, for you, probably not."

She nods. "That is correct. I mean come on being a vampire is awesome!" she cheers. "_I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, vampire, I am a vampire. I have lost my fangs. I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I am a vampire, I have lost my fangs. So I'm sad and I feel lonely. So I cry and I'm very angry. And I hate some garlic. So I'm so no more sad and ache yeah, yeah. I am a vampire and I am looking in the city. Pretty girls don't look at me. Don't look at me." _Yeah, Nana, Annie, and Mina are cheering on while I'm busy slamming my head on the table to drown out 'Vampire' by Antsy Pants. _"Cause I don't have my fangs. But I have lost my fangs." _The worst part is she is changing her tones from high baby to utter Sesshomaru/Naraku demonic! Excuse the Inuyasha reference. _"I am a vampire. I am a vampire. I have lost my mouth again. I am a vampire. I am a vampire. I have lost my mouth again."_

"SHUT UP!" I scream.

Yet it continues (and the eye twitching on the left of my face does just as well…). _"So I get bone and I shred. So I eat popcorn and I lose the weight. And I sing with my best looking and I want to play the guitar." _Seriously, what does one have to do with the other? Unfortunately, since Yuki is a good pal, I can't summon my good guts to slap her silly face and scream 'YO BTCH STOP SINGING THE FCK ALREADY!'. Wait…ISN'T THIS LIKE A MINUTE AND TWENTY-TWO SECONDS? _"But my guitar is out of tune. I am a vampire. I am looking in the CD and the musical don't play with me. Don't play with me. Because I don't play with my mouse again and I have lost my mouse again."_

Lost your mind is more like it. I'm on the floor, clutching my ears and glare at her. "YOU DONE?"

She nods with a pretty prideful grin. "ENCORE!" Annie screams.

"MEOW!"

My head snaps to the window I saw the FIRST black cat and now there's a SECOND. I scramble up and jump out the _window_ (that desperate to get away from the encore people) and chase after the fast as Hll cat. "GET BACK HERE YOU DMN CAT!"

I slam into a stop sign (okay, where the fck did it come from?) and my nose gushes blood Anime style. I swear that cat _laughs _and I pry my face off the pole to fall butt-first on the concrete. "Oh you deserved that-nya!"

I freeze and slowly turn. It's…Yoru? Oh great that means-someone picks me up by the waist. "HEY LET ME GO PERVO!" I punch them.

They chuckle. "Well, I missed you to Ma."

I gasp. "I-Ikuto!"

**A.N: Yes, Maki is in fact stupid for following the cat AGAIN.**

**Maki: -_-#**

**TEAMS!**

**Love: **

**Team Maki X Ikuto: 1 1/2members**

**Team Maki X Zero: 1/2 members**

**(Okay, so a person (read the reviews lazy people) said Zero until Ikuto comes back, so I'm NOT so sure if that means half/half at this point)**

**Character Kings:**

**Team Mina: 1 members**

**Team Hishu: 1 members**

**Team Kiseki: 0 members**

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other Stories by me, Dayfeather, and xDemonChickx**

**QUESTION TIME! Would you have went after the cat AGAIN after the first experience?**


	11. Red Everywhere

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 11_

**Red Everywhere**

_Previously on: My Life Is Worth Sht…_

_My head snaps to the window I saw the FIRST black cat and now there's a SECOND. I scramble up and jump out the window (that desperate to get away from the encore people) and chase after the fast as Hll cat. "GET BACK HERE YOU DMN CAT!"_

_I slam into a stop sign (okay, where the fck did it come from?) and my nose gushes blood Anime style. I swear that cat laughs and I pry my face off the pole to fall butt-first on the concrete. "Oh you deserved that-nya!"_

_I freeze and slowly turn. It's…Yoru? Oh great that means-someone picks me up by the waist. "HEY LET ME GO PERVO!" I punch them._

_They chuckle. "Well, I missed you to Ma."_

_I gasp. "I-Ikuto!"_

Now on: I'm Gonna Kill The Vampire Song…

"Aw…" Ikuto pouts. "You don't look happy to see your boyfriend."

I huff. "Well, I must admit it's shocking to see you here, but I'm happy to see you, just…at least tie a kitty bell around your neck or something, better yet I should get you a collar with a bell!" I clap. "Then people would know where to dump you!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm not the little kitten," he stuffs his face into my hair, "remember?"

"You sure? Because I don't have a black cat tail reaching out of between cheeks," I cross my arms.

He looks and yes, his tail is there. He rolls his eyes and looks at Yoru. "Funny."

Yoru is laughing his tiny as off. "SORRY-NYA! HAHAHAHAHA-NYA!"

Huh, even at the end of laughter. Ikuto sets me onto my feet and pecks my cheek. "Missed you," he smiles against my skin.

I blush and shift a bit. "Yeah…"

"Something wrong?" he cups my cheek.

"Uh, yeah, um…"

"MAKI!" I hear Zero call. "WHERE DID YOU…uh…jump…OFF TO?"

Ikuto raises a brow and shrugs. "Hey, if you got a new boyfriend, it's not my business."

I scowl. "I DID NOT! It's compli-"

He holds up a Vampire Knight Manga. "You remember when you were running and you went into the sewers? This was to replace your books, but then you left and got more, so I kept them. I know about this place, and may I add you look cute as an Anime character."

I raise a brow. "Wait…you read them?"

He (regretfully apparently) holds up the Vampire Knight: _Official Handbook_ (I actually was hoping to get that for Christmas in three days…). "And this, thanks for leaving before I gave them to you since I completely FORGOT."

I giggle. "Came in handy though!"

He sighs, a sweat drop appearing. "Yeah, yeah…do you want it?" Next thing you know I'm on his back, reading. He rolls his eyes and uses his arms to hold my body up, seeing I'm not bothering to hold myself anymore. "You're weird."

"You should meet Elizabeth and Emma," I mutter.

"The Stream Twins?" he raises a brow.

I freeze and slap my head. Right, we're in the future. "Y-yeah?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Yeah, those two were PRETTY weird…"

"M…Maki?"

I look up to see Zero. I gulp. "Hey…Zero…hi…"

He gasps once he sees Ikuto and next thing I know, flash of white and my butt slams onto the concrete, Ikuto being held up against the wall by the neck by Zero. "Bstard…" Zero growls.

Ikuto looks at me with a slight glare. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TELL HIM?"

Okay, so the slight glare is in fact a major understatement. "I TOLD HIM NOTHING!" I defend. "YOU PROBABLY TOUCHED HIM OR SOMETHING YOU GAYEE!"

"I MAKE OUT WITH YOU! ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE A BOY?"

"NO, I'M SAYING YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"THAT'S LESBIAN, NOT GAY! AND I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"SHUT UP!"

We both jump at Zero's growl. I cover my mouth to suppress the giggle of the cuteness of the tick marks obscuring Zero's head. Yeah, so I find it cute (*shrug*) some of you find Kaname cute and I find that messed up. "Okay, explain why you're-ACK!-choking m-E!" Ikuto manages.

"You really don't remember, huh?" Zero chuckles darkly.

I raise a brow and gasp. He's the one who saw the memories. "U-Uh Ikuto?"

"Ye-S!" Ikuto winces.

"Yeah, um…my 'X' O decided to freak out and um…"

"Let me guess, it made me look like a complete as."

"Uh…it showed you being a complete as."

Ikuto sighs, the white puff from Animes appearing. "Sht."

Zero chucks him at a wall and Ikuto hits his back hard, a jagged wheeze coming out. The lung! "Ikuto!" I gasp, running over to check the breathing.

"I'm Fi-NE!" he blinks as I shove my hands up his shirt to be accurate (Nothing. Else).

"Don't get the wrong idea, Pedophile," I snap.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he ruffles my hair and turns to Zero. "Okay, so what exactly did you see?"

"Um," I gulp.

Ikuto turns to me with a smirk. "Are you worried?"

"Eh. You owe me five bucks s-oh wait! DUH!" I dig in his pocket, making him jump and Zero just gap and I snatch out Ikuto's wallet, taking out $10 (what he doesn't know won't hurt him…) and returning it. "Debt paid. Hey Zero, why don't we all get back to the Parfait Shop and just talk this over, okay?"

Zero blinks and finally nods. "Need help?"

"Appreciated."

"HE'S GOING TO ASSASSINATE ME!" Ikuto whines.

"Who's older?" I challenge.

He does the math. "Me."

"Was it that hard?"

"Eh, multiple ones," he shrugs.

I sigh and Zero supports Ikuto's other side (poor pedophile kitty…LET'S GET DRUNK AND MALE STRIPPERS (stippers that are males, DUH)!). So we go back to the Parfait Shop and Yuki raises a brow at Ikuto. "What happened to him?"

"Easy," I rapidly fling fingers to Zero. In a demonic voice for some reason, "EMO. HOT. GUY. NEXT. TO. ME."

"There are two of us," Ikuto reminds me.

"You're not Emo, are you?" I ask.

"Neither am I!" Zero defends, carelessly throwing Ikuto in a booth.

I sit next to Ikuto, Yuki sits next to me, and a confused Yuuki and Kaname sit in, Zero across from me (I think he's trying to keep Kaname and Yuuki away from each other…). Yoru flies up to Annie and waves, Annie then pinning him to a wall and trying to scribble on his eye. "AH! IKUTO-NYA!"

Hishu flies up, Ikuto trying to hold the laughter. "Hey, follow-OUCH!"

Annie is now beating Hishu with the marker. "MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE!"

Yoru blinks and shoots down behind Ikuto's neck, clinging to strands of moonlight hair. "I won't sleep tonight…she'll be too busy pecking at my eyes in nightmares-nya…"

Ikuto pats Yoru and turns to Kaname. "You're Kuran, right?" Kaname nods. "Huh, didn't think you'd have a second Kiseki."

Mina clears her throat. "Excuse me, but are you not going to welcome your Queen?"

Ikuto sighs and turns to Mina. "You know, if I had to pick out of the three to be ruled by, I'd pick the vamp."

Hishu smiles with triumph. "See? A smart man with strength!"

"Man is a major exaggeration," I mutter.

Zero rolls his eyes with a small smile, making Yuki smile that her Emo friend is smiling. Kaname pats Hishu and turns to Ikuto. "So you know Miss Kia?"

Ikuto nods. "Yep. 100%."

"No!" I defend. "More like 26%!"

"I'm your boyfriend, Maki," he sighs. "It's required to know 100%."

"Oh really," I snap.

"And you get to know a person when you're watching them, what can I say?" he shrugs.

"Wait, you're a stalker?" Yuuki blurts.

"100%," I smile.

"NOT," Ikuto adds. "Just business too difficult to explain…"

"_Impossible…"_

Yuki and I exchange glances and look at everyone else. "Hey, did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuuki and Zero wonder.

"_Impossible!"_

"GET BACK HERE!" I hear Elizabeth and Emma scream outside.

Now Yuki and I are standing and running outside. "What the-" Yuki starts.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_

A Red 'X' Egg slams into Yuki and sends her flying into tables (where the heck did the workers go?). She grunts and turns to her characters. "MINA! ANNIE! NOW!"

"YES!"

"My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Royal ROSE!"

The usual two-egg outfit combination appears and she attacks, only being thrown back again. I gulp and look at Nana. "Up for it?"

"GET OVER HERE YOU USELESS AS!"

I gap and turn to Kaki in her 'X' Negative Transformation. I stomp my foot. "NO FAIR~" I whine.

"Maki's Complaining Heart: Unlock!" Nana recites.

"HEY!"

"Character Transformation: Rose Positive!"

The clothes melt on and the 'Light Batons of the Javelin' (I whispered it, drat) appears. I chuck the javelin and the others run up, Ikuto forming into Black Lynx and Kaname turning to Hishu. "Anything?"

"Character Transformations are not something we can do," Hishu gulps. "Character Change is the best I can do, and that's not…"

"Try it," Zero grunts. "This is obviously something more than only they can handle."

The batons fly around and then the egg sends them back to me, forcing me against the wall with two burns on my arms where they were pinned. I wince and push myself up, awful buzzing and ringing in my ears forcing me to crouch down and clutch my head. The 'X' Egg fires something at me and Ikuto tries to get to me, but it's too close and he's too far. "MAKI!"

Elizabeth and Emma appear panting. "Jeez…GET BACK HERE YOU FCK!"

"_SORROW!"_

"_I'm sorry Hui!"_

Red…red…that's all that exists on Earth now…red. The fired projectile has obviously hit me, and now all I see is red. The thick red is of course my blood. Thick gurgles rumble inside from the out, but that's it. Red everywhere, that's something I've experienced a lot. I hear the snap of bone and the groan of pain escape my red lips. My red skin heats up and my red hair shrinks to the undesirable shoulder length it was when I ever came to my present home a little around a year ago. Nothing escapes my throat, fore all there is in there is a giant lump that suffocates me, but yet my face remains red. A red mirror appears and I see a red me, but not me. The eyes are red and pained. The hair is short and crimson. The chest is larger and, red, as usual. Everything about the soul in that mirror is red.

_Someone help me…_

The eyes blink out tears and once more to green eyes…Mi's green eyes. "Rosa! Vanessa!"

"YES! MAKI's HEART: UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION:…" I burst out of the red, with the two-bladed spear, everything traveling slowly, "POISON THORN!"

I charge at the egg and wave the blades into a cyclone, striking down and causing it to slam into a building. "NICE!" Kaki laughs, holding a thumbs up.

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_

It charges for Zero, who aims, but I can see the egg about to come out. I charge for the egg and push it away, the Bloody Rose shooting me…I wince and fall. The egg laughs and charges again, but something happens…"DARK SOULS!"

An 'X' made by Kaki appears and covers the egg. The egg writhes and I turn to Kaki, who shrugs and I jump up, despite the wounds, to seize the egg and turn to Yuki. "PEEL IT!"

The egg jerks and I stay my ground, Kaname hiding Yuuki from the Character Change (he does have to protect the weak…) and Zero running to help. Ikuto jumps down and grabs hold of my ankles before the egg flies off and Yuki jumps up, prying the 'X' right off and the thing sizzling her glove. "OUCH! THAT'S NOT NICE!" she scolds the 'X'.

The 'X' disappears and the egg whitens, flying up. I raise a brow and Vanessa and Rosa undo the transformation, Nana hugging me. "I WAS SCARED MAKI!"

I pat her head and wince at a snap in my ankle. I hold up though. Ikuto hugs me. "Don't scare me like that," he pecks my cheek. "Don't. Don't. Don't."

I nod and Kaki runs over. "THAT WAS AWESOME! Now we know how to beat those 'X' eggs!"

"Yeah," Elizabeth blinks, bleeding (must've fought hard).

"Hey…" Emma holds a finger up. "Why did dark powers beat it though?"

We shrug and I look over to Rosa and Vanessa. "You guys okay?" I ask. They nod. "Huh. I wish I can see Quartz. Usually a remark from her would've made me chase her and stuff…"

My 'X' Negative vibrates and flies off. It rips out some veins and I gurgle up blood, Ikuto catching me and Elizabeth and Emma holding the 'X' Negative in case it flies. Kaki's just melts off and she runs over, checking med stats with Yuki. Kaname, Zero, and Yuuki run up to help, but the last I see…

…is the ring shrinking into a halo with a spine mold.

**A.N: Wait. Wait. Wait for the next chapter!**

**Poll **

**Review**

**Other stories (Dayfeather, xDemonChickx, me)**

**TEAMS:**

**Love: **

**Team Maki X Ikuto: 1 1/2members**

**Team Maki X Zero: 1/2 members**

**Character Kings:**

**Team Mina: 1 members**

**Team Hishu: 1 members**

**Team Kiseki: 0 members**

**QUESTIONS!**

**Why do you think the 'X' Negative is forming into a halo?**

**Should Elizabeth and Emma be supporting Maki next chapter (well, she IS injured) or two others?**

**Why would Zero love Maki? **


	12. Kiuie

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 12_

**Kiuie**

Three Things You Don't Want To Wake Up to (deal with 'Da list btches):

One-Barney in nothing but boxers

Two-A love note from the nerd of class

Three-A migraine

Okay, to put it in truth, one: there IS a pedophile lying next to me in my dorm, but 'the cat' is CLOTHED (better have boxers). Two: The love note is from the Sexy Emo, not 'Da nerd. Three: Two words: Completely present. My spine is also not having a best ay and I can't sit up. Why? My butt feels like something shoved itself up there (if I find out Ikuto did it…). I tap the top of Ikuto's head weakly, causing him to look up at me with the same old perverted smirk. "Why, good morning," he chuckles. I shove him off. "WHAT THE HLL?"

See? I'm a Guardian Character, I MAKE CHARACTER CHANGES HAPPEN LIKE DAT! Okay, even I XP at that outside, Ikuto sweat dropping. I swear being in an anime is fcking complicated. "What?" I bash my eyelids sarcastically.

He shakes his head and stands, patting my head gently as if it's going to blow up any minute (feels like it). "Bad enough I had to get that spine mold in y-ACK!"

Yes, I am indeed STRANGLING THE FCKING BSTARD! "YOU LITTLE COCK SUCKING DCK FACE! GAY PEDOPHILE! EMO KITTEN! SATAIN'S BTCH! PERVERTED RAPIST!" I swear I hear the door open as I jerk his neck back and forth in the strangling attempt. "LITTLE PIECE OF SHTTY FCKING HAIRBALL! AIDO'S COUSIN!"

"Hey!" I hear the dmn vampire whine. "And stop choking him!"

Hanabusa tries to pry my off of Mr. Blue-Face. "STUPID MOTHER FCKING PEDOPHILE OF SATAIN'S HO!"

"Uh…Maki? What the fck is going on?"

I turn to Yuki, Elizabeth, Emma, Yuuki, Kaki, and Zero while continuing the choking process while Aido works on prying me off. "Simple, I'm choking the BSTARD WHO SHOVED THAT ICE SHT UP MY AS!"

Hanabusa blinks and lets go. "You know, I actually sympathize her."

"ACK!" Ikuto grunts. "HELP!"

Zero leans, smiling. "Nah."

"Zero!" Yuuki groans, marching over while the rest are rolling on their backs laughing. "Maki come on!"

"LITTLE DCK!" I scream continuously. "ZERO'S HO!" This retrieves more laughing from Elizabeth, Emma, and Kaki, but a silence from Zero and Yuki. "KAKI'S CHEATER!" Silence from Kaki. "PSS DRINKER! CRP EATER! MUSIC HATER!"

"Real-ACK-ly?" Ikuto's eyes bulge. "Okay, since-ACK-when d-ACK-id I e-ACK-ver show-ACK-signs of-ACK-JUST STOP-ACK-ING CHOKING-ACK-YO-ACK-MO-ACK-FUC-ACK-G BIT-ACK!"

Everyone (except Yuuki) just stares at the scene of Yuuki trying to pry me off and me choking Ikuto's (maybe reigning?) neck. Hishu flies up, waving his hands like crazy. "STOP IT FOLLOWER!"

Mina comes up, sighing. "Commoner, cease and desist. There's no point in making it that fast and lacking of gore."

I can tell she's just trying to get on my good side, and it works. I let go, smirking like the devil. "Yeah…HEY! ANY VAMPS GOT KNIVES AND LIGHTERS?"

Ruka Souen walks in, yawning and handing me a lighter. "You sleep well?" she wonders. I nod happily. "Ah. Kaname-sama will be pleased."

She sends Yuuki a glare and walks out. Ikuto is rubbing at the purple grip marks around his neck, blinking at me. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" he chuckles.

I can't believe that pervert. "YOU SHOVED ICE UP MY AS YOU BTCHY HO!"

"Wow," Kaki giggles, "you're super pssed."

"Yeah well, do you really think this sht as of a month is the best? Yes, it's the best I've gotten at all, so shut the fck up you dck and LET ME TO SOME PEACE AND FCKING SILENCE!"

I plop back onto my bed and yank the covers over my head. I mean come on! Who shoves ice up someone's pooper? Oh wait, Ikuto. Someone yanks off the covers and I yank them back to an annoyed grunt, in which the covers yank off again. I try once more and grab my letter opener (do I ever forget it?), slicing at the person's hand. "JEEZ!" I hear Zero grunt. "Get out of there already!"

"She's pssed, what can I say?" Yuki shrugs (voices people).

"Maki-cha~" Emma and Elizabeth poke me. "Come on! Parfait?"

I peek out a single eye. "With you two alone?" They nod and I shove off the covers, standing. "Alright, but NOBODY mentions that cursed word…"

"Ice?" Ikuto raises a brow.

_**-XxX-**_

Kaki. Yuuki, and Zero left all in the giving up of calming me down. Yuki is coming with Elizabeth, Emma, and I (yay~) and I'm scrubbing Ikuto's mouth with a bar of soap I found in one of the boy's bathrooms. "ULCK! MAKI!"

"Btch, btch, btch, btchity btch btch!" I snarl.

Yeah, the three are waiting outside since I wouldn't kill my own boyfriend now would I? XD. Ikuto shoves me off and spits (ew) a hair out (ew ew ew ew). "What the hll? Okay, you don't shove dck soap in someone's mouth Maki 'Dead to me' Kia!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He stands, actually angry looking and making me shrink a bit. "I'm serious Maki! For all the time we've been dating you've been nothing but a little prck, understand? I'm sick of it!"

I blink. H-huh? I bite the bottom of my lip and stand, fists at my side. "H-Have not!"

"Oh really? YOU THREATENED TO PUT YORU IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM, HUH? MY MAKI WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Oh how would you know!" I snap. "You know not-"

"I KNOW EVERY NOOK AND CRANNIE, MAKI!" he yells (probably waking up every Night Class vampire…). "I TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY!"

"SAYS THE DUDE WHO SHOVED ICE UP MY AS!"

"WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERRED ME CRUSHING IT INTO PIECES AND KILLING YOU?"

"YES! DON'T YOU GET IT? I. WANT. TO. DIE!" He blinks and takes a step back, seeing something on my face even I can't tell. "OKAY? HAPPY? GOT YOUR FCKING EXPLANATION? I'M JUST A PERSON! E-EVERYTHING'S JUST CRP!" I feel something rip out. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE STEP-DAD IN MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING! I DON'T WANT THIS STUPID HEART! I DON'T WANT LIFE!"

He blinks and someone knocks on my door. We turn to see Zero. "Hey, Maki?" he raises a brow.

"What?" I snap.

He holds up a white egg with two Bloody Rose guns crossing each other, a sword below them in the middle to form a sort of asterisk (* thingy). There's a black spot on the top and bottom. "I'm a boy right?" he wonders.

I blink and I feel something lift out of me, I'm not sure what. "Uh…I _think _so…"

"Yeah, you are," Ikuto crosses his arms. "If you weren't a boy, you'd have the flat-chest Maki has."

"H-Hey!" I snap. "Don't comment on my breasts you perv!"

He slightly smiles. "There you are," he chuckles to himself.

I blink. Huh…"Hey, can I see that egg?" I wonder.

Zero walks over and hands it to me. It's warm, yeah, but it's also giving me a warm feeling…I wonder why no red 'X's are on. He is a Level D-E. "Got anything?"

"Yeah, it's a Guardian Character," Nana flies out of nowhere. "KIUIE! COME OUT! KIUIE! KIUIE! KIUIE!" Now she's cheering. "Come out! Kiuie-san~Come out! Kiuie-san~"

We all blink at her and Yoru pops out of Ikuto's pocket, his egg tugging out slightly behind him. "What's with all the racket-nya?"

"A cat?" Zero raises a brow.

"You haven't already noticed him?" Ikuto rolls his eyes. "Stupid much…"

"Zero isn't stupid!" I defend, hugging Zero and making Ikuto freeze with the anime white ovals for eyes with extra black lines around them and the signature open mouth. "He's smart and sexy! You're a pervert and sexy! Big difference!" I blink once I realize what I said. "WHAT THE FCK? ZERO TAKE YOU'RE DEVIL OF AN EGG BACK!"

Ikuto hugs me from behind, tugging me off Zero. "You think I'm what?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

"GET OFF BARNEY!" I hiss. "KIUIE GET OUT OF THAT EGG SO I CAN KICK YOUR TINY AS!"

Zero hides the egg behind him. "You're not beating him up! Okay, so what if I'm a dad…of sorts…? MY EGG!"

I raise a brow at sudden character change. I face the egg. "I swear that gives me the creeps…"

Someone knocks on my door and we turn to Kaname…

…holding a disheveled Hishu back.

"I'd like to speak to you Kiryu," he growls.

Crp. I wriggle out of Ikuto's grip and gulp. "Why not all three, huh?"

"What ever it takes," Kaname growls again.

We all walk into his 'office' (you Vampire Knight stalkers know what I mean…). "So, what is it Kuran?" Zero sighs, hiding Kiuie behind him.

Yuki and Elizabeth and Emma were sent off by Kaname, so yeah, they're behind the door. "That Character needs to go," Kaname informs.

Ikuto and I blink. "Why?" I snap. "That's his hopes and dreams mor-"

Ikuto covers my mouth. "Don't," he mouths.

I sigh and nod, allowing him to move his hand off my mouth and onto the center of the shoulder blades. Kaname crosses his arms, Hishu eying Nana and Yoru carefully. "That egg is producing a bad aura," Hishu explains. "It must be dealt with, follower."

"I'm not your follower," I growl. "And that egg is living, mister. Look at Mina! She's a bit of an as yet you don't kill her!"

I can just see Annie, Lyra, Lanna, Maria, Hope, Violi, and Jewel restraining Mina. "That's different," Kaname glares. "She is not a major threat. And you three can come out now."

The door flies open and next thing you know Mina is beating the top of my head with her crown. "I AM NOT AN AS BTCH!"

Elizabeth and Emma sweat drop. "Really?"

"Stop it!" Lyra tries to pry her off.

"And no cursing!" Maria groans.

"Would you!" Hope sighs, also trying.

"Guys! They want to kill Kiuie!" Nana cries (actually).

"You can't kill a Guardian Character!" Jewel snaps. "That's wrong!"

"Too bad, it needs to happen," Hishu flies for Zero.

Zero tries to get out, but the doors slam and lock themselves (my grave face: x_x). Kaname takes a step forward and I remind myself that there's a LOT of glass. I try to tackle him out of the glass, but he pushes me at the wall. "Maki!" Ikuto and Zero gasp. They growl at Kaname. "Bstard!"

"Give me that egg, or worse will come to your dear little vampire," Kaname growls.

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" I scream, eyes shut.

I hear glass explode and open my eyes to all of the glass gone, flying down to the grass below. "Are you okay?" Yuki checks me over.

Elizabeth and Emma check my head. "Yeah, seems fine. What happened? How did you-"

I feel at the top of my head to a cold ring. It's that halo. A light shines and Quartz's egg flies out of my pocket and in the center. "Wow…" Emma gaps. "That's cool!"

"I don't think-"

The egg spins madly and next thing you know, a teal little spot is glomping my cheek. "MAKI-CHA~"

"That's Quartz?" I hear Stream twins, Hope, Lyra, Maria, Lanna, Jewel, Violi, Kaname, Hishu, and Zero ask.

"Yeah," I mutter. "Quartz."

"Yes~"

"Get off."

She de-glomps (so what if I like the word?) and tugs on Zero's sleeve. "Can Quartz see the egg?"

Zero hands it to her and Hishu charges for her. "GIVE ME THAT EGG!"

Quartz squeaks and races to my halo, Hishu grabbing her ankles and making her drop Kiuie, letting Lanna catch it and toss it to Maria, to Nana, and a red dot and brown dot come out through the windows (oh, so those two were picking roses…) and catch the egg, dropping it in the center of my halo. I shut my eyes and after a bit, Elizabeth and Emma shake my shoulders. "Dude, open your eyes."

I open one eye to a tiny boy Guardian Character with gray Zero hair, a black T-shirt, kakis, hunting boots (awkward…), and two pistols in hand, big silver eyes and vampire pale skin. "Hello! I'm Kiuie! I'm Zero Kiryu's wish to be a vampire hunter!"

Hishu charges and Kiuie smacks his skull with the butt of the gun. "I like him already-nya," Yoru jokes.

Kiuie flies up to Yoru and waves. "Yo!"

Kaname growls and turns to me. "Great…

…now I have yet more nuisances to deal with!"

**A.N: Oh crud, he wants to kill them all. **

**Elizabeth: What did I do?**

**Emma: Yeah! We're barely mentioned!**

**Maki: You are my friends.**

**Stream Twins: True.**

**Kiuie: Poll**

**Quartz: Review**

**Ikuto: Other stories so I don't have my ears bleed with Maki's complaining**

**Maki: HEY!**

**TEAMS:**

**Love: **

**Team Maki X Ikuto: 1 1/2members**

**Team Maki X Zero: 1/2 members**

**Character Kings:**

**Team Mina: 1 members**

**Team Hishu: 1 members**

**Team Kiseki: 0 members**

**QUESTIONS!**

**A) Why do you think Kaname hates Zero's egg so much?**

**B) Why is Maki acting different?**

**C) Will I ever remember to balance out characters?**

**D) (From Yuki) WHERE IS THE UNICORN ARMY?**


	13. FUN Day

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 13_

**F.U.N Day**

"_F is for fck you Kaname, U is for Urine drinking sht~bag. N is for no balls at all~ down her in hll," _Yuki sings in unison with Mina and Annie, now drawing on Yuki's shirt. "Annie! Wrong timing!"

Annie straightens. "Sorry!"

I blink at Kaname. "You are not 'dealing' with us, we are simply doing what is right, Mister Gayee," I snap.

Kaname growls. "Look-"

"No you look," Elizabeth crosses her arms. "Destroying a heart's egg is a dangerous thing. It takes a lot from that person."

"For example," Emma walks over to Hishu and grabs his tiny body, Kaname tensing. "See? You care about your hopes and dreams just as much as the next guy, A.K.A-Zero."

Kaname looks at Zero, who's glaring at him. Kaname pinches the bridge of his nose. "That Character is not to be trusted."

"Well," Kiuie flies up to Kaname, Hishu eyeing him carefully, "that's because I have a power vampires don't understand. Zero might. Hey! Zero-kun! Can you explain purification?"

I gulp. He felt warm with his presence, and that's only because I can feel his purification. Why though? What is wrong with me? "Kind of difficult," Zero sighs, looking at me. "All I can say is a vampire would explode."

Kiuie flies over to me, waving his gun. "Hey! You're a Level C!"

I blink. "No…I'm. Not. A. Vamp!"

"Sure, sure, hey, what's that over there?" he points to Annie.

"A psychotic character," I cross my arms, not turning.

"There?" he accidentally points to Ikuto.

"A pedophile."

"There."

"A sugar-crazed Yuki."

"There."

"Emo prince of 'Da Kaname."

"Watch it," Zero growls.

"There?"

"Third Kiseki."

"Oh come on just turn!"

"Nah."

Yuki forces me to turn, in which I glare, and Kiuie yanks out one of the fangs! I mean OW! Ikuto raises a brow. "O…kay…odd."

"See? Fang. Vampire," Kiuie smiles.

"OW!" I scream, holding the bleeding gum. "That hurt!" I pout.

Next thing you know Ikuto is right there. "You want me to make it feel better?" he whispers.

"NO," I sigh, covering my mouth so he doesn't decide to stick his tongue down my throat. "Yuki, Emma, Elizabeth, want to go for Parfait?"

"Parfait!" Yuki cheers, looping her elbow with mine. "Parfait is FUN!"

"Fck you Kaname, Urine drinking-" Emma starts, grinning."

"No~" Yuki twirls. "Different fun! Come on!"

Next thing you know the others are raising brows at the dust trail left behind as three innocent souls get dragged off by 'Da demon.

_**-XxX-**_

"Mmm~PARFAIT!" Yuki gloms down her parfait faster than I can blink.

Quartz is circling hers, Nana eating hers as she watches, Rosa drawing on her knee as she occasionally sticks the spoon in her mouth, and Vanessa sitting on my shoulder and _enjoying _hers. Elizabeth is watching Lyra, Hope, and Violi run around in circles for no reason, Emma sighing as Jewel bites her finger (ow…) and Maria eating next to Lanna as they also watch Quartz next to Nana. "You ever feel that a friend is being too hyper?" I blink at Vanessa.

She shakes her head and we return to the human silence and Guardian Character mumbo jumbo. I feel at the halo above my head to find it not there, and when I concentrate long enough, it appears. Elizabeth raises a brow. "That's cool," she shrugs.

"Sure better than John," Emma shivers. "I mean seriously that dude was C-R-E-E-P-Y."

"John?" I raise a brow. They explain and I blink. "Huh, sounds like Ikuto's long lost brother."

That's when Annie shoots up to my face to scribble on my nose. "Aw~" they stare, stars for eyes.

"ANNIE!" I curse, trying to reign her neck. Not so easy with three older people around.

_**-XxX-**_

"You really think I'm a vampire, huh?" I blankly ask the Yuki poking at my fang.

"Yeah, how else would you be acting so weird?"

OKAY! READERS! AM I ACTING ODD? Not odd as in coco but I MEAN, ODD AS IN NOT MYSELF! WELL? AM I? I sigh and Elizabeth holds a spaghetti strap gray dress up to my body, the dress ending at the mid-thigh and loose. "Huh, you look more of a navy person…" she opinionates.

I sigh. Why am I oddly reminded of Kaki's and my attempted normal day around two-three months ago? I huff and follow Yuki as she drags me to a booth and holds a choker in front of my neck. I scowl at the voodoo doll pinned to it. "I'm not the Emo," I snap.

She holds up a goat head without even listening. "Hm…fits you perfectly!"

I smack her arm playfully and she laughs, both of us walking back to Elizabeth and Emma and the Characters. _"F is for fck you Kaname, U is for Urine drinking sht~bag. N is for no balls at all~down here in hll," _Quartz giggles.

I raise a brow. "I thought you were against cussing?"

"Eh, it's okay when I do it!" she laughs.

Yuki and I start chasing her around screaming hypocrite when I slam into someone tall, mean looking, and smoking. "Hey man!" Yuki looks up. "Watch where you're walking! I mean just because you don't have _one _eye, it doesn't translate to YOU'RE BLIND!"

"Shut up kid and move out of my way," he grumbles.

I gulp and look up. Something tells me we're in the anime, not the future, because this is…gulp…Toga Yagari. "No! You get of OUR way prck!" Yuki snarls.

"Yuki," I poke her.

Annie scribbles 'it's okay!' on my arm while my characters fly over to Elizabeth and Emma for help. Yagari growls. "No, YOU move vampires."

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE YOU CRAZY BTCHES!" I scream, arms flailing. "ALL OF YOU NEED SOME FCKING GLASSES!"

Yuki and Yagari blink. "Explain the…fang?"

"Yeah, your students fcking guardian ripped the other out," I grumble.

Elizabeth and Emma run over. "Guys hurry! We should g-"

"Yagari?"

We turn to Mr. Gay Headmaster. "Crp…" we all mutter.

He walks up. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Never thought I'd see you out of that stupid academy," Yagari chuckles.

Emma snatches the cigarette out and points to Yuki and I. "Don't be a bad influence!"

"I'm fourteen…" Yuki sighs.

"I'm twelve, I'm not five!" I protest.

Headmaster pats Yuki's and my heads, so we clobber him and stalk off. "Elizabeth!" Yuki calls.

"Emma!" I call.

"They're mad! They're mad!" Annie, Vanessa, Rosa, Nana, and Quartz cry out.

"S-Stay calm my subjects," Mina gulps. "N-Nothing to be-EEP!"

We're towering above her with glares and they all shoot into their eggs, Elizabeth, Emma, Hope, Lyra, Violi, Lanna, Maria, and Jewel all catching up. The characters go to the eggs in our hands and try to coax them out, Elizabeth and Emma leading us away. "Well, well, well," a haunting voice giggles. "What do we have here?"

Yuki turns me around with shock all over her face and Thing One and Thing Two turn as well to Maria Kurenai…

…and life apparently hates F.U.N day because she has a Character egg.

**Okay, okay, I have a lot of short chapters lately!**

**Poll**

**Review**

**Other stories**

**Questions!**

**A) Who do you want Maki to end up with?**

**B) What does Maria's egg look like?**

**C) Do you want that new version of the Fun Song?**

**D) DO YOU WANT TO SEE MAKI KILL BARNEY?**

**E) Should said Maki's lover and Maki have a tender moment?**

**WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS…**

**Hishu: To feed me blood? I mean it's been a while…**

**No.**

**Kiuie: To meet a character?**

**Shut up vampy.**

**Kiuie: Okay, so what if I'm a vampire? Zero's one, so I'm one!**

**Okay, here's something! Whoever reviews gets **

**1-Zero or Ikuto or Kaname's shirt**

**2-life time supply of Pocky**


	14. Ho, Ho, Ho Hooker

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 14_

**Ho, Ho, Ho, Hooker**

Maria skips over and Elizabeth and Emma stand in front of us protectively. "Don't you dare, vampire."

Maria smiles. Apparently she's not with that Pureblood that killed Zero's family now…"Dare what? I was simply curious on how you have tiny beings as well."

Yuki gulps. "Don't tell me yours already hatched…"

The crimson egg with white fangs and Ichiru eyes pops open with ease and out comes a pale vampire with long, white flowing hair and a bridal gown and silk veil, a red and black bouquet of flowers in hand (hate to have her as a wedding planner). "I'm Shi, Maria's wish to be Ichiru's wife!"

Yuki and I gag. "BARF! BARF! DOUBLE BARF! TRIPLE BARF!" we exclaim in twin unison (except we're not even twins…).

Elizabeth and Emma sigh, turning to Maria. "Ah. Do you wish to come to the Academy for Kuran to explain?"

She nods and we walk off, Yuki, Emma, the characters, Elizabeth, and I all gagging behind Maria and Shi.

_**-XxX-**_

So, yeah, her face was worth it ^^. It was all like O_0 and O; and x_x! I swear I should put up a YouTube video with those…Anyways, guess what~? IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! EEP! I wake up and stretch out my back and freeze with the … appearing all around as I look down with the Anime *-* face at the hand on my chest. I turn to a sleeping Ikuto and pick it off, too happy to slap his sexy face. I shake his shoulder and he yawns, stretching with his ears and tail appearing. I giggle and he opens one eye and his smirk comes on.

"Merry Christmas Eve Maki," he chuckles.

I fake smile with my letter opener raised. "What are you doing in my dorm?"

"Easy, they allowed me to," he shrugs, sitting up.

"AND WHAT WAS YOUR HAND DOING ON MY BOOBS?"

He chuckles and shrugs. "Honestly couldn't say, but…" he leans next to my ear. "The real question is…" he hugs my waist with one left arm, the right keeping him from falling onto me completely. _"Why are you blushing so much?"_

LICK!

Oh how you pervos missed that.

"YAHAYHHAHAHAH!" I scream, rolling off the bed. "JEEZ!"

He chuckles. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're denying _love _again, my little kitten?"

I growl. "No, it's just I swear one of these days your gonna rape me…"

Next thing you know he's on top of me, and I mean with () space in between our bodies including lips. "Aw, but it's not a rape if you like it…"

"I WON'T! I'M TWELVE!"

"Your point?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN TEEN PREGNANCY!"

"Then we'll wait for your thirteenth birthday so you're a teen," he chuckles, his lips finding my ear once again and licking it.

Curse my stupid mouth for moaning please. I shake my thoughts out of that and my back slightly arches as he kisses my shoulder. "Ikuto…cut it out…"

He smiles into my left shoulder and grips my right wrist with his left hand, his lips lifting and dragging up to my cheek. "Whatever you say, my little kitten."

"Whatever?" I whisper. His tail whips around and he nods. "Okay…GET OFF YOU PEDOPHILE!"

He laughs and gets off. "How did I know that was it?"

I huff and sit up, closing my legs tightly seeing he apparently opened them a bit…"Jeez…Ikuto, I'm not positive-"

He kisses my lips, my eyes wide. "Mmm…what were you going to say?" he mumbles in my mouth, making mine open so his tongue can enter.

I push him off. "IKUTO! CUT IT OUT!"

He chuckles and points up. "Quartz and Rosa don't seem they want you to."

I freeze and glare up to the two holding a mistletoe above us. "GUYS!"

"YIKES! SHE'S MAD! SHE'S MAD!"

So on, so forth. I mean seriously you should get the drill.

_**-XxX-**_

"Why do you choose NOW to get a present for somebody?" Yuki snaps.

Zero sighs. "Because, if you haven't noticed, the Disciplinary Committee is busy long enough for small things like this to not be doable."

"It's not small!" she gasps, hugging his arm and hanging on it like a rag doll. "It shows you care!"

"GET OFF ME!" he yells, pointing the Bloody Rose at her head.

"EEP! MAKI!"

Of course she ducks behind me. I sigh and grab the handle of the gun, Zero freezing and looking at me with a brow raised. "Calm down, Yuki was just pointing out something."

"I know that," he grunts, yanking the gun from my grasp. "It's the touching me part. And don't touch my Bloody Rose."

Yep, he's back. I huff and stuff my hands into the torn jean pockets and look around. "Hey Yuki, what do you think Ikuto would like?"

"You to be a hooker," she shrugs. "Ho, ho, ho, hooker!"

I smack her arm playfully. "Not funny!"

Zero sighs and looks over stuff, not facing us. "So is he your boyfriend or something?"

I freeze and slowly turn, Nana and Quartz panicking over my green face. "Y-Yeah…" I growl. "Annie…?"

"Y-Yes?"

"STOP DRAWING ON MY NOSE!"

As I bicker with the Characters along with Yuki, I swear I hear Zero sigh in disappointment.

_**-XxX-**_

CHRISTMAS BTCHES! WHOOP! WHOOPIE! I THINK I PSSED IN MY SKIRT BUT WHO GIVES A FCK? NOT. ME! WHOOHOO! I dash out and onto the premises of Cross Academy, tackling Yuki. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I scream demonically.

"I know that," she giggles. "Annie and Mina woke me up extra early."

As the snow gently falls down, Yuki and I chuck snowballs at one another, trying to at least get the other in the nose, until Yuki accidentally hits a upcoming Zero. "Sorry!" we laugh in unison.

He rolls up a snowball and chucks it at Yuki so hard it makes her fall back. "OW!" she grumbles. "THAT HURT!"

"Your point?" he mutters.

She rolls another up and chucks it at him and soon it turns into a three human snow fight and a…(4+2+1=…)…seven character snow fight. Hmm. Zero accidentally misaims and smacks a snow ball at Vanessa, who growls and turns COMPLETELY evil. "BTCH!" she screams, making any leave come up and start whacking at him with sticks. Let's just say it's more violent than it should be. "Ouch…" Yuki and I laugh as it hits that part.

"OW!" Zero screams. "GET BACK HERE YOU FLYING LITTLE MIDGET!"

"We're not midgets!" Annie protests.

"Actually Vanessa is a Leprechaun-dwarf!" Rosa twirls.

And then THOSE two get into a fight and Yuuki shows up with mugs of hot chocolate, sighing at the sight of Zero chasing after a character chasing after a character. "Should I even ask?"

Yuki, Mina, Annie, Nana, Quartz, Kiuie, and I all shake our heads and take our chocolate mugs to lean against the trunks of trees to watch it all play out. Eventually though Kaname and Hishu and Ikuto and Yoru come around and screw it up, seeing that now it's ticked off hunter chasing anyone in his path (which is why my skirt is scrunching up on the branch…).

_**-XxX-**_

Okay, so I fell off the branch, scraped the inside of my thigh, and landed in dog sht. So what? I'm still here! My neck hurts like heck though…Kaki comes in from town errands and takes my chocolate! DRINKING IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME THAT BTCH! "Yo," Cassie holds up the peace sign.

"KAKI!" I shriek. "THAT'S MY CHOCLATE!"

She spits in it. "It's mine now," she states.

I blink. "What happened to you?"

"I had to cart around that btchy vampire…Maria, isn't it?" I nod. "See? Btchy, btchy, btchy Ho-Ho-Ho hooker!"

Hidu rubs her head. "Man can that whore smack a person with flowers…"

"I keep telling you she put a brick in there," Cassie scribbles lyrics on her arm in pencil.

"Shut up! I'll get her back! Nobody can play as dirty as me!" she laughs maniacally.

I sigh and shake my head. "What am I going to do with you three?"

"Easy," Kaki slumps in a chair and points the mug at me, "Nada. We are living beings, so XP."

No, she didn't actually say XP, but she made the facial expression. Rosa flies next to Cassie and Quartz raises a brow. "But why would Shi hit you?"

"Easy, said she was too busy fcking other dcks to be able to marry Ichiru," Hidu shrugs like it's no big deal.

Nana, Vanessa, Rosa, Quartz, and I all exchange looks and sigh. Why is this even Rated T? I mean you have Ikuto, the cussing, the X-Negative, Yuki's X-Essence (so glad it's not coming out right now…), and the whore and Ikuto remarks! I mean this is a bad influence on teens don't you think? The door to the Headmaster's home opens to Kaname and Zero, both with gashes on their heads. "What happened to you dorks?" Kaki raises a brow, taking a sip of used-to-be-mine warmth.

Kaname huffs and Hishu flies up to Kaki's face. "A Level E wandered in with an Aristocrat or five, and some were fast, my follower."

"Eh? When did I leave Mina's kingdom and come to yours?" Kaki flicks Hishu.

"OI! Kaname!" he whines.

"Don't flick him, Miss Kaki Kia," Kaname huffs, sitting down while Zero leans against the door frame, Kiuie and Nana holding up mistletoe above his head.

"What the fck are you doing Nana?" I ask.

Zero looks above him and sighs. "Really Nana?"

"Eh, we dared you!"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I said No, end of story you two."

Kaki and I exchange glances, and may I say the scene is weird because she has her feet on the coffee table, leaning back with a white mug of hot chocolate in hand, and I'm sitting up with my hands in my lap. "Uh, when did Nana become your character?" Kaki face Zero.

"She didn't," I sigh, "she probably was bugging him last night while I was sleeping."

"She did come out of her egg," Rosa blurts on my knee.

Quartz is swinging on some of my hair. Vanessa is leaning her back on the side of my neck with her legs outstretched on my shoulder, her hands over her stomach as she snores. The front door opens again and Elizabeth and Emma run in, trying to play tag until Emma trips and collides with Kaki's chair, which makes her spill the hot chocolate onto my lap. "OW!" I scream, looking at the skirt. "AW! KAKI!"

"BLAME EMMA!" she stands, jabbing an index nail at the…human? I'm not sure any more to be quite honest…

"BLAME ELIZABETH!" Emma points to her twin.

"BLAME-OH SORRY!"

"OW!" Zero covers his newly scratched eye. "JEEZ WHAT DO YOU HAVE? CLAWS?"

"Should I answer that?" Elizabeth blinks.

I shake my head and their characters come in, Jewel's stomach growling. "Blood~"

"Ugh!" Elizabeth and Emma grunt, doing three rounds of rock paper scissors to Elizabeth's loss of the game and blood. "Ow," she winces when Jewel bites her.

Hidu turns to Hishu. "Speaking of which…why don't you drink blood?"

"I do," he nods, "just not as often as two minutes."

Jewel scowls. "I don't!" she blushes.

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Don't."

"DO!"

"Glad you agree."

"Wha-DMMIT!"

Rosa and Vanessa hold a mistletoe over their heads and they chase Mi's characters around and out of the room. Hmm. Elizabeth leads Zero to the seat next to me and Emma and Elizabeth sit next to Kaname, staring at the door. We hear the door open and next thing you know someone hugs me. "Hello!" Yuki greets.

"Hello!" Yuuki mirrors, except with Kaname as the hug victim.

"Hi Yuki," I grunt.

"Hello Yuuki," Kaname smiles.

"I feel unloved," Zero and Kaki mutter bitterly.

"That's because you are," Kaname and I snap in unison.

We exchange glances and Hope flies up to Quartz, Violi to Nana and they start doing the hustle step by step (so cute~), and Lyra to outside, dragging an icicle Yoru in and a shivering Ikuto coming into sight next to the Headmaster. "What happened to you?" Lanna and Maria fly up to Yoru.

"C-C-C-C-"

"Cold," Cassie mutters, "we get it."

Wow a lot of people mutter in Anime. Ikuto sits on my other side and Zero glares at him as he hugs me with both arms, absolutely _freezing_. "H-Hey Maki…"

"What happened to-"

"T-t-t-t-t-too co-o-o-o-o-o-cold!"

I giggle and hug him back. "Zero, you want to through him in a fireplace?"

"Don't have one," he shrugs. "Sadly," he whispers.

Ikuto rolls his eyes. "At least I have some balls," he mutters.

Okay, you see what I mean about the rating? The Characters all sit in a circle below this Christmas tree, Annie drawing on the leaves, and Hishu with Jewel returns, sitting in the circle and Mina and Hishu flying up to a King-Fight (even though one is a QUEEN). I sigh and sooner or later gifts are handed out, Iktuo giving me one and I look around for the one I planned to give him. I glare harshly at Kaki as she shrugs innocently when I find it missing. "Crp…"

"You don't have to give me one," Ikuto smiles. He hugs me and pats my head. "To be truthful your love is all I really need."

"I-Ikuto…"

Yoru drops something on my head and I pick it up to find the leaves and cherries; mistletoe. _Fck. You. Yoru. _Ikuto chuckles and leans in smirking. "Pucker up."

Next thing you know he's kissing me, gently, but still. I blush and kiss back softly. Next thing you know a pssed off Zero and Kaki pry us apart. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they scream.

Ikuto raises up my paralyzed hand with the mistletoe. "Kissing, we ARE boyfriend and girlfriend, right my little kitten?"

"…uh-huh…" I blink. I mean why the fck is Zero mad? Oh right…

As those three argue (more like the pssed scold and the pleased tease), Mina and Hishu's debat rages on, so Yuki turns to me and I shrug, so we walk over to the Character circle to sit down behind it. Kaname, seeing Hishu is his character, sits down on my other side to watch as well. "I'm telling you the threat is not Kiuie!" Mina snaps. "It's this Shi!"

Nana raises a hand. "I thought it was the red 'X's…"

Kaname turns to us and whispers, "'X's?"

"Vampire eggs have them," Yuki and I shrug, turning back to the group.

"Yes, well, they haven't been attacking lately, so they're not a major threat," Hishu straightens his shirt collar.

"But they will return, right Maki-cha?" Vanessa turns to me with big brown eyes.

I nod. "But there can't be many, seeing that they're VAMPIRE eggs. It's not like their all going to loose they're eggs."

"Level E's might," Maria points out.

"Yeah, Level E's don't have much control!" Lyra pipes up, squirming.

"They always look for blood no matter what," Lanna sighs.

"They don't give mercy," Hope informs.

"They will do absolutely anything," Violi and Jewel finish together.

"Okay, okay, okay," I hold up my hands. "So we've established that. But how exactly do you extract them like that first one?"

"First one?" Kaname raises a brow.

"Let's just say it didn't go so well," Yuki sweat drops.

"Yeah, they're all a bunch of Ho-Ho-Ho hookers!" Hidu and Cassie snap.

"NOT YOU GUYS TO!"

We laugh and the threat of Kiuie and Shi is fought out, Zero coming up to me later. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nod and stand, waving good-bye to Yuki, Kaname, and the characters as I go off outside the house with Zero, the sixteen-year-old turning to me. "Yes?" I cross my arms.

He shovels through his pocket and takes out a small navy box with a silver ribbon. "Merry Christmas, Maki."

I raise a brow and open the lid to a small mistletoe plant. I raise a brow and next thing you know…

…I'm a Ho-Ho-Ho hooker…

…_ZERO IS KISSING ME!_

**A.N: Okay, got to show his love somehow! **

**Questions**

**One-What characters do you think would be great together?**

**Two-How do you want Barney executed? Taser, club, sword, or plain paying Kaki?**

**Three-How should Maki react to Zero's kiss?**

**Four-How would you react to Zero's kiss?**


	15. The Vamp With Aura

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 15_

**The Vamp With Aura**

Previously on: My Life Needs A Therapist

I _raise a brow and open the lid to a small mistletoe plant. I raise a brow and next thing you know…_

…_I'm a Ho-Ho-Ho hooker…_

…_ZERO IS KISSING ME!_

Now on: ZERO IS KISSING ME!

I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FCK? ZERO IS KISSING A TAKEN PERSON! AH! Wait…PUSH HIM OFF DMMIT! What would Dr. Oz say if you let him kiss you? _You're a fail in relationship, DIE! _Oh sorry, that would be Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I push that at the back of my head and push Zero off, clutching my head and doing that Anime thing where you run to one place, stop, shake your head as the eyes are the size of watermelons and repeat until the next piece of dialogue from someone else. "AH! YOU JUST KISSED ME! AH! Enjoyable but…I MEAN COME ON I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AH! AH!"

Nana flies out, sweat-dropping. "Maki…cha?"

"THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING BARNEY!" I shake my hands. "KAKI! GET YOUR AS OUT HERE! WE NEED TO KILL-"

She's already out with a million torture devices, Zero just leaning against the door frame with his head in his hands, slightly shaking with a seeable grin spread all over. "Who we's killing?"

I blink. "Barney."

"Oh in that case…"

_**-XxX-**_

I think I'm about to go deaf. I'm outside Barney's house and Kaki impaling him with a child contaminated by that horrid sht piece you call 'the clean up song'. She comes out with a wide eyed trembling little girl holding a bunny covered in blood, along with Kaki. She smiles and Hidu and Cassie dance around her head holding Barney chunks. Vanessa and Rosa return to their eggs while Nana and Quartz cling to my face like life depends on it. "Ready?" she asks, chucking the kid into a garbage can.

I raise a brow and pull the kid out, running up behind Kaki. "Hey wait up!"

"So how much do I get for the job?" she holds out her hand.

I sigh and drop in one-hundred bucks, seeing that's probably the fee for getting out of prison if she's caught. I'm thoroughly surprised she's still smiling, oh wait I'm not. I swear Iktuo's a Barney…going off topic. AH! STAY. ON. TOPIC. MAKI! I shake my head roughly and Kaki stops, and I keep walking, although I swear the air is getting thicker and thicker by the second. I bump into someone and turn to a red-head with sparkling blue eyes. "Oh, sorry," I bow my head.

She cocks her smiling head. "A Level C vampire…" she offers her hand. "Hello," she greets, "I'm Akishiko Jiasi. I'd like for you to be my friend."

I stare at the hand. Why is this suffocation coming from her? Kaki taps my shoulder and cups her hand around my ear to whisper, "That Level B has an aura…"

"I got that," I hiss. I slip my hand in Akishiko's and she shakes it firmly, something injecting into my wrist and a snake like bump slithering up my arm from just underneath the skin. I scream. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Kaki knifes it's present location and jerks the knife out to some slithering worm/snake on the tip. She shakes it and stomps the thing into the Earth. "I though we were in Vampire Knight not Inuyasha!"

I take a closer look at Akishiko. Her eyes are midnight blue, her hair is blood red, her skin is marble pale, her dress is an indigo-sleeveless with ruffles, her flats are crimson, and her mid-back hair is tied up into a bun. A little odd style but eh, I'm not complaining. I'm just complaining that the vamp sent something up my arm! I mean who does that? She giggles and holds up the shaking hand to reveal a hole in her palm which shuts. Gross. "I have the ability to make my blood into anything I want, but it has to come out of my right palm. May you two girls be troubled in helping me find a Cross Academy?"

Kaki and I exchange nervous glances and all of our characters 'egg' themselves, shivering and Quartz with Rosa coughing. Something is wrong about this chick…and I don't mean Ikuto-wrong, I mean Rido-wrong…well actually Rido is half Ikuto-wrong, so I'm just going to say…no…UGH! OKAY! AMERICAN REFERENCE! JOKER-WRONG! OKAY? BATMAN'S JOKER-WRONG! (*Deep breath…*). Okay. I believe I have calmed down. Kaki sighs. In order to know, we have to watch her. "Follow us, if you want to find the academy," she mumbles, walking off with Akishiko and I behind her.

_**-XxX-**_

I walk to my dorm from the gate and set my eggs on the nightstand, Nana, Quartz, Vanessa, and Rosa popping out. "WE NEED TO SEE YUKI!"

"What, why?" I ask them all.

"SHE SMELLS LIKE RED EGGS!"

I gulp. Not good…Yuki walks into the dorm and I turn to her. "Yuki, we have trouble."

"What?" she wonders. "Something wrong?" she frowns.

"There's this vampire that smells like the Red 'X' eggs," I explain. "Her name is Akishiko Jiasi."

She bites her lip in ponder. "Nope. The ring doesn't ring a bell. Is she an Aristocrat?"

"Yes."

"Ability?"

"To make things out of her blood."

She claps her hands together and points both to me. "We found it."

"What?"

"THE SOURCE TO THE RED 'X'S STUPID!" she sighs. "Blood is red and she can make anything, so she's probably making red 'X's."

"But why just put them on vampires?" I raise a brow.

She shrugs and smirks. "We need to spy!"

"Oh crud…"

"COME ON!" she hangs on my shoulders. "I WANT TO SPY~"

"Okay! GET OFF ME!" I complain.

"YAY~ COME ON!"

She drags me out and I mutter. "Girls," I turn to the characters, "tell the other characters and AVOID MISTLETOE!"

They nod as I get dragged off. Akishiko Jiasi…why do you make the Xs on vampires alone?

_**What are you planning?**_

**A.N: REVIEW!**

**Questions: **

**One-How would you have reacted to the worm/snake in your arm?**

**Two-Do you think one-hundred bucks is worth killing Barney?**

**Three-Would you investigate with Yuki as well?**

**Four-What do you think Akishiko is planning?**

**To be truthful, it's clear enough she IS the cause, just what's the plan?**


	16. The Evidence

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 16_

**The Evidence**

"I know you wanted to investigate…" my eye twitches, "BUT DID YOU HAVE TO DRESS ME UP LIKE DR. WATSON?"

"Yes!" Yuki nods, smiling.

I shove up my sleeve. "I'm going to punch that dmn smirk off your face if you don't cut it out…"

"Why the tension?"

"BECAUSE ANNIE DREW A FCKING BUSH ON MY LIP!"

"That's a mustache, and it's _above _your lip," Annie corrects.

I growl and Nana whispers something in Annie's ear. Quartz pats my head and plays on a tiny flute. Vanessa and Rosa listen to Mina's rulings or some crp like that. "I don't get something," Quartz pulls the flute away from her mouth. "Why are we on a roof?"

"Duh, so nobody sees us," Yuki fiddles with her hat.

I sigh and a sweat drop forms. "Just imagine Ikuto catching me in this sht…"

"Hey, you said you would investigate," Yuki pouts.

"Actually, I just tried to get out of your hanging off my shoulders," I growl.

"Hey sexy! What 'cha doing?"

I freeze and turn slowly to Hanabusa. I smile in relief. Good, not Ikuto. That's when I freeze at the realization Aido called me sexy. I look down at my abdomen to find a bit of a bleed out, so I take out the Mack-Meds and plop them in (*shrug*). I turn to Vanessa and she nods, a leaf appearing with the character change. I take a deep breath and yank a pipe out through the roof, jumping down to beat it against the previous spot Hanabusa was standing. "GET BACK HERE!" I scream.

Why does this change seem so familiar^^? Eventually Yuki catches up and holds me back from lodging the pipe up his as. "Hey, work?" she reminds.

"Oh," I smile, the leaf disappearing. "Right…"

We sneak off and sooner or later (and I don't know how…), we find ourselves on the roof of the school building, hanging upside down to watch through the window that Akishiko. She's just sitting there, listening and smiling. "How can she just sit and smile all day?" Yuki whines.

"Shut up! You want to be ca-"

"Hey, what are you two doing up there?" I hear Zero snap.

I scream and fall off, landing into a pair of arms. "AH!" I scream, flailing. "I'M DEAD!" I hear chuckling, and I mean Ikuto chuckling. I freeze and look up to Ikuto, sitting up in his arms (yeah, the his hand touching my as makes my blood stop a bit, but I actually have more at stake than virginity) and looking around to NO *twitch* ZERO. "Ikuto…" my eye twitches, my growl filled with all the venom I have in store.

He pats my head, still smirking like usual. Next thing you know I'm crushed up against his chest with his cheek nudging the top of my head constantly. "So cute~" he purrs.

"REALLY?" I groan. "Trying to do something here!"

He chuckles and hugs me tighter, making my eyes Anime-bulge. "Aw…" he pouts. "Can't you just be around your cat for a while, my little kitten?"

"Why am I the kitten?" I cross my arms and scowl.

He chuckles and sets me onto my feet, placing a hand on my head, the other in his OWN pocket for once in his life, and his back straight up. "See the difference?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I mutter.

I TRY, I honestly TRY to walk away, but he hugs me from behind and squeezes me tightly. "Why so tense?" he whispers seductively in my ear.

"OH CAN'T YOU BOTHER YUUKI?"

He licks my ear and I squirm. JEEZ YOU TRY BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS PERVERT! I DARE YOU! TEN BUCKS! He chuckles. "It's just so fun to tease you…"

"I SWEAR YOU ACT LIKE LYRICS TO A LADY GAGA SONG!" Before he can raise a brow, I jab a nail in his direction. "AMERICAN SINGER!"

Yuki clears her throat. "We going to continue or are you going to keep being a Sex Doll to Ikuto?"

Ikuto's arms are empty to his surprise and multiple anime beat-down-hits are ringing throughout the campus. And the 'I'M NOT HIS SEX DOLL!' comments are mixed in with several dings of bells at the end.

_**-XxX-**_

Yuki and I walk out of the infirmary later, multiple red bumps on her head, and Annie is sketching Therapist plans on the back of my skull. I sigh. I really hate the therapist now a days, and I mean REALLY. I know you probably don't remember, since it happened around the first time I met Ikuto, so…

_**Nana gives me a thumbs up. Quartz leans into my ear. "Character Change: To a girl who is observant."**_

_**The teal quarter note appears and I ponder before the understanding. Culture includes books, and there is I Spy. I see a bottle of something on the desk and raise a brow. I gasp at the name (one I'm NOT mentioning due to puzzling it together the easy way), and run for it, grabbing it and running out, skidding into the room and sliding on the floor, the bottle flying into Ikuto's forehead. "Hey!" he grunts. "Huh?" He picks up the bottle and raises a brow. "What the…"**_

_**The therapist runs in, panting. "I can explain!"**_

_**The woman comes over and reads the label, gasping and turning to Dr. Rae. "How dare you try and use this medication on the poor child!"**_

Yep. Mina has her thinking face on and all my characters retired, seeing they NEVER stay up till MIDNIGHT, well, I guess, but you get it. "Okay," I yawn. "Why don't we try TELLING SOMEONE?"

"No way!" Mina and Yuki exclaim. "We can do this! Just the two humans and the six characters!"

"You know, I never thought is was possible, but I think I'm hating my life even _more_," I sigh.

"Why? Tomorrow's your birthday!"

I freeze and slap my forehead. "SHT!"

"What?" Annie wonders.

I run forward, Yuki trying to catch up, and I slam into someone, falling onto my butt and my eggs all flying out of their bag. I turn and scramble to pick them up, but a foot slams down on my spine, at least crushing it. "Not so fast, sexy."

I gasp and turn my head to Aido and Kain. Man, I've never seen Aido so pssed. "Should I get those eggs, Hanabusa?"

Aido nods and I thrash. Kain draws near and I look all over. "YUKI!" I scream.

Yuki runs into the hall. "HEY! LEAVE THOSE EGGS ALONE!"

She tackles Kain and I try to claw at Aido's foot. He crushes my spine harder and I gasp, coughing up blood. The X-Negative…I hack more and more violently and eventually I hear Yuki slamming into the wall. "Subject!" Mina screams.

"YUKI-CHA!" Annie flies over, trying to draw 'it's alright' all over Yuki's face.

"BSTARDS!" I scream. "HELP!"

Aido covers my mouth and yanks my face up, forcing me to watch them as they collect my eggs. "Kain, is that all?"

"Yep," he grabs Mina and Annie. "All five."

"Good."

I raise a brow. Five? I look at the pile and blink. I can't tell who escaped…_**Yo, Maki!**_I hear Mi yell inside me. _**Rosa's gone! **_

I gasp and keep thrashing. "LET ME GO YOU FCKS!" I roar into Aido's palm.

He smashes my back harder. "Now, now, be nice…

…or you'll never see your precious eggs again."

I shut my eyes to shake my head, but before I can, a breeze fills the hall and I open my eyes to a cleared hallway. Yuki is no longer here, nobody is. I push myself up, panicking, and look around. "ROSA!" No answer. "ROSA!"

I see a glint of red and chase for it, all noises off. Glass fragments fly next to me and I turn, the only sound is the glass crashing against the floor and the shattering of it. A monster…one with red eyes and a wild, lustful look scrawled all over his face. On his shoulder is a black egg with a red 'X'. _**RUN! **_Mi screams, bringing all noise back to the world.

I gasp and it pins me to the wall. _"BLOOD!" _I roars in a non-human voice.

I thrash. "GET OFF ME! HELP! SOMEBODY!" It licks my throat and I knee it's specials, causing it to scream and back up, crouching down. I kick it in the head and it flies back out. The red glint once against catches my eye and I dash for it, the Level E chasing me. A shot rings in the halls and Level E ashes push past me in a forceful blast, but I refuse to turn. "ROSA!" I cry. "ROSA COME BACK!"

"_Impossible…"_

An X egg _now_? ARE YOU FCKING SERIOUS? I push farther and see the red glint past a window. Well I don't have time to be neat about this…I ram into the window, the glass shattering and my skin cutting itself apart. I don't wince or flinch, just chase after Rosa. I land knee first on the ground, grunting and pushing my torn body up, forcing all my aching muscles and fractured bones after the red glint. "ROSA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! STOP! IT'S-"

Her egg rams in my direction, but suddenly everything slows, and my eyes widen at normal speed at the honking huge red 'X' obscuring the sight of the wonderful roses. _**"Ro**_sa…" Mi and I gasp.

Everything resumes and in a flash of red light and a wave of my blood, Rosa's egg slams into my face and sends me flying at the wall behind me, a nasty crack of ice protruding from my spine. Akishiko comes up, the smile still on. "Hello, friend," she waves. "I'm sorry to do this, but…" she walks over and grips my face in one hand, making me face her eye to eye. "You're in my way!"

Vines shoot out from the ground and wrap around my limbs, chucking me into the trees and my halo appearing. It radiates ice-blue light and I flip in mid-air to land on my feet, my body skidding backwards to a halt against a tree, but it's more genteel then it would have been left alone, and less gory. I snarl and Akishiko runs in front of me, laughing silently. "What's so dmn funny?" I spit.

She straightens, holding her palm up in my direction. "Just the fact that the amount of your human blood makes you think you can beat me, an Aristocrat."

Thorns shoot out from the palm and pin me against the tree trunk. The earth quakes and Vine tentacles surround me. "I thought-" I stop at her smile.

She holds up her other palm, the one glowing green. "I only said it has to be with my right palm…because anything with my left is-"

"Deadly," I finish.

She nods. "I hope you enjoy my man-eating vines. Bon' Appetite, my darlings!"

She laughs as she walks away, the vines wrapping around my waist, my wrists, and my ankles, one lastly wrapping around my throat. I thrash and squirm and scream and kick. "HELP! KAKI! YUKI! ZERO! YUUKI!" I gasp as I see another vine a bit far away in the stance as if to fly for my face with jaws I JUST notice. I take a huge breath of air and it starts heading for my head. "IKUTO!"

Compact…

…_**black.**_

**A.N: Well, there's the evidence of Akishiko's guilt. **

**Questions**

**One-Why do you think Yuki failed to help Maki? **

**Two-Who do you think is going to be the first person she sees after she wakes up? (Just a wondering thing)**

**Three-Would you take Maki for her little bet?**

**Four-Do you think it was wise of Maki to not turn to at least see who helped her and possibly get more help to get Rosa back?**


	17. Thirteen

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 17_

**Thirteen**

"OI! WAKE UP~"

I yawn and rub my aching eye. I blink at Jewel who doesn't notice my awakening and chomps down on my finger. "OW! OW! OW!" I scream, shaking my hand that she's lunching (or breakfasting?) on. "THAT'S IT! VAMPIRES ARE NUMBER ONE ON MY 'FEED TO BARNEY'S GHOST' LIST!"

Elizabeth and Emma giggle in the distance. "Good to see you awake," Emma sighs.

I turn to see Kaki run up with an ambulance cart of bandages and disinfectants. Crp. She kneels next to me and starts treating the wounds, making them sting so much I think it's on purpose to kill me slowly. "What happened?" she soaks a bandage into a gallon container of disinfectant. "Where's Yuki? More importantly what happened to your leg? It's all bitten out of!"

I feel at my left leg and wince, tracing the deep piercings of carnivore, or Sorrow, teeth. "I…I…"

_**"Hello, friend," she waves. "I'm sorry to do this, but…" she walks over and grips my face in one hand, making me face her eye to eye. "You're in my way!"**_

I grip my head. "I…I don't know…"

Kaki groans and whacks the back of my aching head with a metal container of water (gee, thanks sis). "How can you not remember?"

Lyra, Hope, and Violi examine the back of my head. "It looks like the back of her head was hit several times…" Lyra squeaks, her ears twitching and her tail whipping with somewhat fright.

I feel around my body to then flick my own forehead. Right, Aido and Kain took my eggs along with Yuki's…and Yuki. Emma yanks me up and I wobble, slamming my left side into another tree and pushing off to fall onto my butt. Jeez, I can't get them back in this state! I swallow roughly and scream. "AH! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID MOTHER FCKING SHT BAG OF HLL! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR UPON MY FATHER'S LOST GRAVE THAT I WILL SLICE YOUR BALLS TO BITS AND GORGE OUT YOUR HEART AND EAT IT IN FRONT OF YOUR SHTTY DYING EYE BALLS THAT I WILL SC-"

A strong, pale hand clamps over my mouth. "Enough already jeez! You're making every boy in Japan feel…that…disturbing description…"

I blink at Zero. I seize his shoulders and he lets go of my mouth as I shake him roughly. "PLEASE LEND ME BLOODY ROSE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I'LL…um…ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE?"

He blinks. "Uh…why?"

I shake him harder, making every one around me sweat-drop. "WHY DO YOU THINK I NEED A _VAMPIRE HUNTING _GUN FOR YOU ***** SUCKER?"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE INSULTS EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE?" he snaps.

"PLEASE ZERO! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I plea.

"Ugh…no more insults?"

"…You know I don't think it's actually worth _that _much…"

"Does it hurt you to be nice to people?" Zero raises a brow. I nod and he huffs. "Okay, I'll give you Bloody Rose."

I swipe it and hug it with dear life. "THANK YOU! NOW TO KILL THAT HANABUSA BSTARD!"

I run off before they can get me.

**Yuki's POV**

"Oi, wake up."

My eyes flutter open and at first I see unicorns around my head, but I don't think that's _quite _the case here, unless the S.U.E.E (Secret Unicorns Extraterrestrial Economics) has come into town. "W-What…?" I recall the previous conscious time and look around, chair legs squeaking like nails against the inside of your skull. "MAKI? MAKI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Aido laughs (well who did you think it was, Blart?). "She's not here, stupid!"

"**Dear,"**LynX sighs, **"you need to transform before you get sick."**

I shake my head. "Fck off LynX…"

"Who?" Aido asks.

"**Oh come on, surely you can't want to hurt these people for that beating last night. Why, I bet Maki isn't even looking for you."**

"SHUT UP!"

"Akatsuki, what's with her eyes?" Aido wonders.

"Why are they turning into Xs?" Kain wonders.

"**You want to get out?" **

"YES!"

"**Then let me through. They have five eggs…where's little Rosa?"**

I gasp, eyes wide. "Ro…sa…"

LynX breaks through.

**Yuki's POV/end**

I dash up the Night Dorm steps and charge in, huffing and panting and bleeding through unattended wounds. I hear screams and vampires come out. I push forward and break through the mob at Aido's room door, kicking it open and Black Xs being chucked through, along with a bloody Aido and bruised Akatsuki. I see Yuki, but it's NOT Yuki. See how my birthdays work? They SUCK. I spot the eggs and charge, but not before my back is sliced with a X. I scream and fall down, the stinging pain REALLY getting to me. **"Hello nuisance!" **X snarls, chucking more deadly Xs.

The door shuts and something jumps in front of me. I look up to Elizabeth and Emma and their characters, Kaki at the eggs and tossing Nana and Quartz to me. "Here!"

I catch them. "My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation…X-POSITIVE!"

The uniform appears and I kick against the wall to stab the left Katana into Yuki's previous spot. "MAKI-CHA~" Quartz cheers within me.

"Glomping later, purifying NOW."

"Right~" Nana laughs.

I yank the sword out and my hip is cut by an X. Emma tries to hold her down while Elizabeth at least tries to weaken her, Kaki doing the same. Kaki faces me with a glare/smile that she wore after she killed Barney. "Come on! Purify that dmn btch!"

You know 'I love Lucy'? Well, if there was a show about Kaki, it'd be called 'I Loathe the Emo'. I yank the X out and charge, making the X but it just shoots back, throwing me into the window, glass flying everywhere, and making me land on my feet. "What the…" I blink.

I jump back up and everyone is wide eyed. X-Yuki is staring horrified at her arm, where a red X resides. "Man, you people make fights so dragging."

We all turn to Akishiko. "You," I snarl.

I form the light 'X' but Rosa deflects it for her. "Hey!" Elizabeth growls. "That's not your egg!"

"And?" Akishiko laughs. She smiles at me. "I must apologize, Maki, Kaki. Happy birthday to you both!"

She skips away and X-Yuki is undone, but something is wrong. She's paler than usual. Her eyes bulge and she runs to the trash can to puke up blood. Emma and Elizabeth support her and Kaki opens the door for them to lead her to the infirmary, Kaki following them to open more doors. Quartz and Nana exit my body and I pick up Vanessa's egg, making her pop out. I blink at the door and sigh. Being thirteen already sucks.

_**-XxX-**_

"Well," Vanessa sighs, "at least we know what happens when you red X a X-Essence."

"Yeah, but that's _bad_," I turn to her, stopping my walk to the school building. "She shouldn't have even been in her form!"

"Why not?" Quartz wonders. "She's bound to defeat it sometime…"

"Yeah, but that hurt!" I rub my hip. "Look, that _thing _is going to kill Yuki someday I swear it!" I kick a tree trunk. "BEING THIRTEEN SUCKS!"

"Your birthday just started Maki-san!" Nana smiles for my sake. "Now let's stretch! Come on!"

I sigh and cooperate. I resume my walk and into the Library, where I unfortunately find absolutely _nothing _about X-Essence. I shrug and walk out towards the Night Class dorms once again. Maybe I'll ask Yuki once she gets out of the infirmary? I just swear to all of you that my life goes too fast for my slow brain. "Jeez Yuki…maybe if you'd tell us these things…"

Someone hugs me from behind, but I don't really pay heed to it. I sigh. Might as well get raped for all the pain Yuki is probably going through. "Hey," Ikuto nudges my ear with the tip of his nose. "What's wrong? Why does it look like someone other than me has been eating you up?"

I smile softly. "Yuki got another X-Essence attack…I'm not actually sure about that last one…" I lie. "Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" he mutters into my hair.

"What would you do if I died?"

"Bawl you a river and probably be good the rest of my life so when I die, I can be up in Heaven with you."

I shut my eyes and let something warm drip down onto the ground. "I won't go to Heaven though…I've killed people, remember?"

"That was Sorrow," he reminds me.

"It's not just the killings…I've sinned before…" I freeze when he pets my butt. I clobber his head. "INSENSITIVE PEDOPHILE!"

He chuckles. "There's my Maki."

"Huh?" I raise a brow.

He stands, rubbing the nasty red bump on his head. "I mean _my _Maki takes time in hurting me after something she _enjoys_," he teases. "Right now _that _serious Maki was here, you know, the one that always makes me feel cold from sympathy?"

I huff. Man is Ikuto confusing. "O-Oh whatever!" I turn, arms crossed. "I-I bet you don't even remember what today is!"

Ikuto wraps his arms around me and pokes his head out from past my shoulder, a ribbon holding a navy-blue box caught in his teeth. "I do," he mumbles.

I pluck it out and take care in undoing the ribbon, since nobody wants to touch _cat slobber_. I open it up to roll my eyes and laugh. I hug his neck and bury my face into his shoulder. "You remembered! Aw…" I pry off and pet his head, his cat ears and tail making him glare at a nearby Yoru. "Good kitty!"

He hugs me, his face ZA away from my eyes. He sighs, his breath tickling my nose and making it wrinkle up. "I'm the cat, you're the kitten, remember?"

"Does that really matter?" I raise a brow.

He smirks. "Well, it's like saying I'm the student, you're the teacher. _I _actually teach _you _to be happy. You have to listen for once in your cute little life."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, not cute buster."

He smirks wider and his right hand slithers into my left pocket, making me blush. We are dating now, so…I guess I don't mind it that much anymore…He squeezes the area he can get to in the pocket and I growl, making him chuckle and hug me closer. "Oh come on, it's just a tiny squeeze."

He repeats it, making me blush. "Stop it, Ikuto. I want to see Yuki in the infirmary."

He pushes me up against a tree, leaning his mouth down to my ear. "Aw, but I want to see you. What's been happening to that?"

"Ikuto stop it!" I push at his chest. "Cut it out!" He licks my ear (P-E-D-O-B-E-A-R) and I growl. "STOP IT!"

"Do they hurt?"

"Huh?" I look at the side of his face in confusion.

"You wounds, do they hurt?"

"Well, yeah, wounds always hurt…"

He smirks and kneels down, his hand slithering out of my pocket. I raise a brow and he clears hair and his shirt out of the way to his neck. I gasp and feel at the fang and the re-grown one. "I've been researching…it should help."

I shake my head. "NO!" I push him back onto his butt. "NO! I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!"

He sighs. "Maki, you're a vampire, just in this world though."

I shake my head and run off. I need to see Yuki before thirteen becomes my pit o' hll.

_**-XxX-**_

"Hey Maki…" Yuki waves weakly.

I sit down next to her. "Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"What is X-Essence?"

"Easy…" she coughs. "It's the essence of X-eggs, ones that come along ever hundreds of years. I apparently hold that and now SHE WON'T-"-cough-"-GO AWAY!"

I pat her head. "Just ask us to-"

"No! You'll get killed! I have to brave this, but just please...don't handle your X-Negative alone. Who knows what else it's going to do?" She hands me pencil and paper. "Write down what's happened so far, okay? Kaki gave Annie and Mina back if your wondering, but just do that, it'd make me feel marginally better…"

"I though Merlin the Unicorn did…"

She laughs and I walk to my dorm to sit and scribble the stages of so far down.

**One**

**Cube**

**Two**

**Twin+Ring**

**Three**

**Halo+Spine mold**

**Four+**

**?**

I put the pencil down and my throat starts to burn. I wince and grab it, looking down to see only the wounds bleeding, not the X-Negative. I wince and I hear the door open. "G-Go…A-Awa-AH!"

I fall back in the chair, kicking and clutching my throat. Ikuto runs up, shaking my shoulders. "See what I meant? Ugh. You're stubborn."

"G-G-et…away!" I manage. "OW! THIS BURNS!"

He clears the area and the sound of a heart replaces all other noise as I kick and throw my head back with pain. My vision turns to fog and when the fog clears…

…_**my fangs are lodged into Ikuto's throat.**_

**Questions**

**One-What do you think is the Fourth Stage?**

**Two-What do you think the Red X's actually do?**

**Three-Would you have refused to drink from Ikuto to?**


	18. Revealed Plot,,,Sort Of

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 18_

**Revealed Plot…Sort Of**

Previously on: I NEED A VACATION!

_I put the pencil down and my throat starts to burn. I wince and grab it, looking down to see only the wounds bleeding, not the X-Negative. I wince and I hear the door open. "G-Go…A-Awa-AH!"_

_I fall back in the chair, kicking and clutching my throat. Ikuto runs up, shaking my shoulders. "See what I meant? Ugh. You're stubborn."_

_"G-G-et…away!" I manage. "OW! THIS BURNS!"_

_He clears the area and the sound of a heart replaces all other noise as I kick and throw my head back with pain. My vision turns to fog and when the fog clears…_

…_**my fangs are lodged into Ikuto's throat.**_

Now on: HOLY CRP I'M DOING A BARNEY!

Don't ask me what's with the 'previously's and the 'now's, cause I swear that's Mi making them up. To tell all, blood for vampires tastes like…hmm…hinting a little salt…and emotions. It's a bit disturbing really, but seeing Ikuto's feelings is comforting, since there's hatred towards the director of Easter, a LOT of love towards me, envy towards Zero (why?), and the urge to hit someone towards Kaki (don't blame him). I take my fangs out with my wide eyes staring at the piercings. I can still taste the salt in my mouth, but the emotions have fled the building due to the fact there's a FCKING VAMPIRE! I shake my head and clutch it. "I-Ikuto…I…"

He cups my cheek, smiling like I didn't just gulp down two quarts of blood (maybe two and a half). "Don't worry, just don't tell anyone. It's sort of against the rules to do that."

"I KNOW THAT!" I scold. "WHY THOUGH? I DIDN'T WANT-"

He clamps a hand over my mouth, chuckling. "Don't worry, it's to help you, my little kitten."

In times of death…

…he's STILL perverted.

I scowl and pluck his hand off. "Oh alright, just get a bandage before I gnaw your neck again."

He nods and I rinse my mouth, someone knocking on my door. I look down at my wounds to find them gone. Oh crud this is going to be hard to explain. I walk over, limping to fake pain, and the X-Negative spreads ice over the wounds. I smile. Huh, maybe this X-Negative isn't so bad after all. I open the door and gulp at the sight of Kaname and Hishu with Kain and Aido. "Hello," Ikuto waves.

I glare back at him. "Shut up stupid cat!"

He shrugs and sits on the bed, a small bandage over the piercings. Kaname clears his throat and I turn to him. "So, how are your wounds, Miss Kia?"

"Fine," I point to my ice-coated legs. "Ice does really help with stuff like that."

He crosses his arms. "Oh really? Did you recently put the ice on?"

"N-No?" I raise a brow. "Something up?"

Aido growls. "There's a heavy scent of blood coming from here, dck face."

Kaname glares at him. "Aido."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Whoa," I hold up my hands, "hold on. Don't go accusing me!"

I wince as the X-Negative digs into my legs. Okay, what? "What is that ice?" Kain takes a step back.

It shakes and shoots out for them, making me gasp and glare down at the ice around my legs, now forcing sharp ice shards at them, who are trying to avoid skewering. "Stop it! Jeez, what do you want gore?"

"_**Not really, I'd just like people to butt out of my twins business."**_

I huff and slap my head. "KAKI! CUT IT OUT!"

"_**Oh fine, jeez. Trying to help!"**_

"DO YOU REALLY THINK…actually kill Aido, the rest you can leave. Besides didn't you like-"

"_**Aw, I just wanted to paralyze him!"**_

"Oh fine paralyze Kain, but…you know, paralyze Kaname to because I need time to run the heck out of here because he's not so happy looking."

"_**I can see that."**_

Ikuto taps my shoulder, so I turn. "Cut it out," he chuckles. "Just let Kaki take care of them with Hidu."

"_**Good idea pervo! See you in…now!"**_

I look back to see Kaki run up with Hidu. "Hidu!"

"Yes!"

The brass knuckles appear and Ikuto and I laugh as she chases the three away. The ice retreats and I stretch. "Mmm. I think it's time to talk to a certain prck…" I kiss Ikuto on the cheek and head for the stairs. "Love you!"

"Love you to," he mouths, holding the cheek I kissed.

Aw…too bad he's a pervert and probably after my goods.

_**-XxX-**_

I walk into the trees, checking every nook and cranny for that stupid btch. I mean seriously, I feel like I'm going to loose it. Vanessa clings to my ear and Nana is also checking, Quartz in her egg shivering. "Come out coward!" I scream. "I want to talk!"

"Of course, friend." Akishiko walks out from behind some trees, all dress up in red, her hair in a side ponytail and her lips glossed with fresh blood. "What would you like to talk about this evening? The weather? The plants…the taste of blood?"

I growl. "Not a chance," I aim Zero's Bloody Rose (do you think I let it go?). "What is this whole thing I'm 'in the way of'? What is this whole Red X sht?"

She cackles, a red X on her forehead shimmering. How did I miss that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "Aw, since you're my friend…might as well spill, huh?" She waves her pinkie back and forth on her shoulder and Rosa comes flying into her palm, the red X shining like it's about to burst. "My little Red X's are unique, no? Well, haven't you noticed? Your little friends X Essence was quite a bother, so I…_locked her up_."

"Huh?" I stumble back into a tree. "Y-You mean all of this…"

"Yes, this is a lock," she smiles, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly down. "For example, if I put a lock on your X-Negative, you'd die in an instant. Of course, you're too fun for that…"

"What do you mean?" I demand. "Take the X off of Yuki NOW!"

"But she's boring," she whines. "You, on the other hand, have lived this long…don't you see you might find the hidden fourth stage?"

"Huh?"

"The only stages ever revealed are one through three, you are the second to reveal the third."

"Who was the first?"

"Not known, but it is recorded," she shrugs. "Now…anything else before I go into town?"

I snarl and cock the gun. "You're not going anywhere. If this is a lock, why is it only going on the vampires?"

She laughs, making me pull the trigger, which she jumps into the tree canopy out of my sight, making me turn around, eyes wide and sweat encasing my face. "Now that is something you'll have to find out yourself…"

Something claws my back and I spit up blood, falling onto the ground. She laughs and walks off, Rosa's tainted egg also going. I wince and push up off the ground. "Maki-san!" Nana and Vanessa cry. "We have to tell them!"

"You think I don't know that?" I snap.

I hear a scream and gasp. "That's Mack!" Nana cries, yanking her hair.

I shoot up and run to the source, the X-Negative covering the giant slash and trying to heal it (okay, since when is this healing ice?). I skid to a stop and gasp. The portal! "MAKI!" Mack cries, clinging to a tree stump. "FREEZE IT!"

I nod and the X-Negative shoots out, trying to head for it, but red sparks shoot out and snap some of the ice, also popping a vein inside. I scream and make the ice return to stay my place. Mack looses his grip and flies in. "MACK!" I run for him. I try to grab his hand, but he's already gone. "MACK! COME BACK!"

"That rhymed," Nana states.

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?" I scold. My feet slip over my head, seeing I risked myself to save him, and nearly fall into the (creepy) 2D portal (can't spell right in stress!). A hand grabs my own and I look up to Kaname. "I THOUGHT KAKI CHASED YOU-Oh hey sis."

Kaki runs up. "What's happening?" she demands.

Kaname winces and Hishu flies up to help Nana and Vanessa along with Hidu and Cassie. "Who is responsible for this?" Kaname hisses.

I open my mouth, but I feel a hand grab my ankle. "HINAMORI-SAN, PULL!"

I gasp and look at the hand to find Amu's heart rod. "Amu!" I gasp. "AMU LET GO! YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN!"

"Maki?" Amu gasps. "Come on!"

"NO!" I scream. "I HAVE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT HERE!"

"But-"

I yank my ankle out of her grasp and the portal starts to shrink. "I'LL BE FINE! GET AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!"

The portal closes and I hear Akishiko cackle. "Aw…well, friend, if you need me, I'll be in town."

I hear branches snap and leaves pluck themselves off and in a manner of seconds…

…she's gone.

**Questions**

**One-In Chapter 11, we found out that Kaki can fix the Red X's, but why do you think that's so?**

**Two-Why do you think Akishiko sucked Mack back into his world?**

**Three-Why does Akishiko keep considering Maki as her friend?**

**Four-Anyone Akishiko reminds you of?**


	19. Time Of Dying

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 19_

**Time Of Dying**

Kaki and I run into the infirmary. "Yuki!" we scream in unison. "We need to-huh?"

Yuki is sickly pale, blood running down the corners of her mouth and now they had to put a whole bunch of wires in her. "H-Help…me…"

"YUKI!" we scream. Kaki runs to her side and slaps her (everyone's favorite huh?). "STAY WITH US DMNIT!"

Yuki coughs up what _looks _like a lung, which makes Kaki roll her eyes and me go to the trash can to nearly puke. "M-Maki…Kaki…get…this…X…OFF!"

I turn to her and blood starts streaming down her eyes. "Yuki…what happened to you?" I raise a brow.

**Yuki's POV**

"**Y-You stupid…" **LynX stutters inside. **"NOW WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"**

I wince. _"You think this is MY fault? She put that X on while YOU were taking over, so it's YOUR fault. And what the FCK do you mean?"_

"**I…I am locked deep inside. Your 'friend', Mack, he was sent because he found out that very thing and discovered a easier way to unlock the powers it seals, which is why you couldn't use Mina's powers with that X."**

"Maki…where's Mack?"

"Sent back," Maki informs me. "Akishiko…she opened up the portal again."

"**See? Look, in order to _survive_, you have to listen to me, I promise you."**

"Kaki…" I turn weakly to her. "Should I listen to LynX?"

"Lyn…oh! Your X Essence? Well, yeah, she knows what's going to happen and what's wrong!" Kaki punches my arm playfully.

I smile and nod. **"Alright. Now, in this state, when it started, you had 48 hours to live. It's been 20. So you have 28 hours to live."**

"Crp…"

**Maki's POV**

"Crp…" she whispers. "Only twenty-eight hours to live?"

"WHAT?" Kaki and I scream at her, Kaki shaking her shoulders. "MAKI! WE GOT TO FIND THAT BTCHY WHORE AND GET THIS X OFF!"

I nod and turn to Yuki. "Yuki, we'll be back okay?" I pat her arm.

"Wait…" Kaki whispers. "HIDU! CASSIE!"

"Yes!"

"Wait," I blink. "What the fu-"

"It worked before, didn't it?" she hisses. "Just transform and let's get this sucker off!"

"Wait, wouldn't th-"

"Our hearts: Unlock!" she recites, forcing _me _into a transformation as well as her. "Character Transformations: 'X' Negative and 'X' Positive!"

I yelp and turn to the opening door to Yuuki. "Hey Yuki I brought-" she drops a bag and stares at us. "Uh…"

"TALK SOME SENSE INTO MY CRAZY BTCH OF A TWIN!" I flail my arms anime style at Kaki, preparing her scythes.

"I'm not sure if that's-" Yuuki gulps at Kaki.

"DARK SOULS!" Kaki raises them.

Zero comes in. "What the fuc-"

Kaki swings them and black covers everything, a little white spark, and BOOM! We all cough as we're knocked into different things, smoke and dust filling our lungs. Yuki is now out of bed and pouting at Kaki. "Jeez I know you're a misanthrope but I didn't know you were a _homicidal maniac_," she grumbles, crossing her arms.

Kaki rubs her head and spits on the ground with distain. "Dmn! It's still there!"

I rub my eyes and blink. Yep, the Red X is still on, clear as day. Zero growls. "WHAT THE FCK WAS THAT? YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!"

"Eh, not me," Kaki sighs. "Maki, come on!" she's suddenly next to me, yanking me up. "We got to catch Akishiko before Yuki dies!"

"What?" Yuuki blinks.

"Zero," I turn to him. "Please take care of Yuki! Try to get that X off of her!"

He's frozen, but he nods and Kaki and I run out.

_**-XxX-**_

We're dashing past trees, breathing heavily and our visions both turning red by the second (jeez you'd think running would be _easier _without the ring…). We stop, Kaki holding a tree trunk with her right hand, holding her left knee with via left. Her pigtails shadow over her eyes and something similar to a tear drops. "This is sht…Yuki shouldn't be the one dying! If anyone it should be that skank!"

I blink. "Ka…ki…"

She sniffles and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. I look down. Yep, still in transformations. "I mean come on this is just cowardly!" She throws her head back, face scrunched up with anger. "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU FCK! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU OR YOUR STUPID XS!"

"Kaki!" I run over, rubbing her trembling back. "Come on! If we don't move she might die faster than the…" I glance at Rainbow Watch. "27 hours she has left!"

She nods and we keep going. I mean seriously who has a literal DEADline in an ANIME? Oh right…THEY ARE ALWAYS KILLING SOMEONE! I mean it's life in cartoon form…Something pounds in my head and I trip up, rolling and slamming upside down into a tree stump. "Maki!" Kaki runs over. "Get up!

"_STOP IT!" I scream. "PLEASE STOP!"_

_Blood is soaking my naked body, the blue metal, the chains, even my hair. The dents around me make me tremble. The metal balls rolling off into the center make shivers run up my visible spine. My name is…_

_I tremble as I walk into the cafeteria with the armed guards slamming the door shut. Okay, this is like the ONLY time I see everyone else, even though that's a low number. Ten people. It's sad, but that's how many die. Most are under collage age, but there's one girl just that age. I gulp and clutch my tray. Everyone's afraid to sit next to each other due to determination if we act out and someone might loose their temper, but one unlucky soul always gets stuck, since there are only nine tables. I gulp and shake. I've never had to sit next to anyone before…I walk behind the table with Miss Collage-Age and try to set my tray down._

"_Don't even think about it."_

_I freeze and gulp. "U-u-u-u-uh…"_

"_I said don't. Now beat it punk."_

_I bite my lip. **You going to let her push you around?**_

I gasp, clutching my head and Kaki shaking me. "What the heck happened?" Kaki snaps. "We have to help Yuki! Now she only has 25 hours!"

Someone rubs my stomach and I tense. "Maki…" Ikuto sighs behind me. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"It would be without you touching me like a pervert…" I sigh.

He hauls me up and sets me onto his back, Kaki and him running as I clutch tightly to the back of his black shirt, but oddly enough not the school uniform shirt he usually has. We rush past trees and the gate appears, Kaki slashing it open. "AKISHIKO YOU BTCH WE'RE COMING!" she cries.

Something tells me I'm going to die _faster _than any other climax in my ridiculous life…

**Okay, to tell all, that 'dream' was an opening for the Fourth.**

**Questions**

**One-Who do you think was the voice talking to that girl in the dream?**

**Two-Do you think Yuki's going to pull through?**

**Three-Why do you think 'Dark Souls' didn't work this time in the removal of the X?**

**WHOEVER REVIEWS…Should I say gets a glimpse of the fourth?**

**Kaki: Nah, say a punching bag!**

…**what about gets info on the fourth?**

**Maki: Try th-**

**Hidu: I go for the punching bag!**

…**yeah, info on the fourth.**


	20. Questions, No? THEN DIE!

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 20_

**Questions, No? THEN DIE!**

"Kitten."

"Hmm?"

"Stay awake for me, will you?" Ikuto sighs. "I mean come on this is something you're going to have to talk through."

I roll my eyes and pat his head. "Yeah, yeah. Let me down please?"

"Nah, I like you nice and comfy on my back," he chuckles.

"Ikuto, I will fulfill my threat about smashing Yoru into the garbage disposal."

He huffs and sets me on my feet, Kaki stopping. "Hey, something-" Ikuto starts, but follows her gaze.

I gulp. "That's one massive swarm of red eggs and Level E's…" I squeak, clinging to Ikuto's arm.

Level E's hiss, saliva dripping off of their jaws. Red X eggs moan 'impossible' while hovering around one source. Kaki growls and charges forward. "Wait!" Ikuto calls.

A Level E drops down from a roof top and pins Kaki to the ground. "HEY!" Kaki thrashes.

The Level E yanks her up and pins her arms to her back, licking her neck. _"Blood…"_

"GET OFF HER!" I scream. "AKISHIKO THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The devil cackles and turns from the moon. Jeez it's that time already? "Keep the girl restrained. Get the boy to."

"No!" I scream, jumping in front of Ikuto.

"Maki!" he gasps.

A Level E charges for us and Ikuto grabs my right shoulder, making me freeze and yanks me behind him, allowing the Level E woman to grab him and jump back behind Akishiko, Ikuto wide eyed and trembling, his lips slightly parted. "IKUTO YOU STUPID!" I hit the sides of my head. "LET HIM GO! NANA! QUARTZ!"

Rosa flies for us and Nana and Quartz try to stop her with Vanessa, but they all end up pinned. "Maki-cha!" the cry, squirming.

"Akishiko!" I charge, two Level E men grabbing my arms and holding them still. "Stop this! Take the X off of Yuki NOW! LET MY SIS AND MY BOYFRIEND GO!"

She cackles. "Okay friend, but after a few things…if you have any questions to why Town Square is abandoned and filled instead with Level E's and Eggs, ask away. We have _all the time in the world_. Then I have some questions for you."

"BTCH!" I cry, wiping water away from my eyes. "TAKE THE X OFF OF YUKI!"

"After you answer my questions after your questions," she smirks, shrugging.

Ikuto is trembling still, wide eyed. I can tell this is scaring him big time. "Okay!" I shout. "Why are the X's only on vampires? Why not someone like Yuuki?"

"You see," she sits down on a bench behind her, the Eggs flying in circles now, "vampires have too much power as it is. Add a live character and it shows true potential. Breaking the lock is also true potential. Only Purebloods can accomplish that…_but how did you and that Zero prck beat it?"_

She leaps up and pins the back of my neck to a wall, a Bloody Rose aimed at her head and Hishu beating a stick against her head. "Zero! Kaname!" I gasp.

Akishiko growls and throws me at them, causing the three of us to slam into a wall. "HOW DID YOU BEAT IT HUH? YOU, A LEVEL D AND LEVEL C? HOW?"

"I don't know what the fck this is about…" Zero spits out some blood, "but take the X off of Yuki!"

She cackles. "Get the prck!"

Level E's try for Zero, Zero shooting at them, but they eventually gang up and seize him, pinning him to the ground and one snatching up his Bloody Rose. Kaname, however, and I are left alone. "Akishiko! My questions?" I snap.

"Go ahead," she flicks some red hair out of her eyes.

"Why did you bring us here?" I wonder. "What was the portal all for?"

"Honestly, that first portal wasn't my own," she holds up a finger, smirking. "I simply made you think that so you would be so fed up that you would hunt me down, so you would be too far to save your little friend."

Kaname growls. "What's the point of making this many Level E vampires?"

"Easy, I plan to force you all to fight them and waste even more time to save your pal. Man is she a bore! You, Maki, are different. Kaki I can care less about seeing she's just a half of X-Negative."

Zero thrashes and stares at me. "WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?"

I look down. "It's a condition for two character bearers."

"BUT YOU HAVE-"

"I'M LOOKING AFTER ROSA AND VANESSA THAT'S IT!" I scream. "ROSA!" I turn, grabbing her egg and the egg flying over to Akishiko, but I refuse to let go.

Akishiko shakes her head. "Now _my _questions." She holds my face with one hand. "Why do you have an X Negative? What low life gave birth with an X-Egg inside them?"

"SHUT UP!" I kick. "They were upset it all!"

I scream when I feel something crawling under the skin on my face. Dmn, the left hand! "Which parent, friend?"

"What does it matter to you?" I strain. "All that matters is that you let EVERYONE GO!"

I knee her chin and her hand is yanked out, along with whatever worm was up in my face. I flip backwards and land on my knees and the tips of my fingers. "Okay then…ATTACK!"

I gasp and Eggs swarm for me. My characters all cover me and my halo glows. "ENOUGH OF THIS SHT!" I scream. "KAKI!" She gasps and she dissolves, the black X appearing on my charm bracelet and the X shooting itself into my forehead. The halo glows black and blows the red X right off of Rosa, all six (hidu, cassie) eggs flying into me. "MY HEART: UNLOCK! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: X NEGATIVE!"

You know I never noticed Nana and Quartz leaving me but eh, I was half asleep, you know? Kaki's uniform appears, just more torn, and I smirk. Even though I don't have scythes, I still have claws. I push forward towards Akishiko and form an X with my claws and slam them down at her, but she makes a blood shield out of her left hand, so sparks fly and my maniac of a smile spreads. _**"You can't run from this…" **_Kaki and I smirk, pushing her back a bit and sending a round house kick to her ribs, forcing her to fly into a wall, dust flying up. I jump at the Level E that has Ikuto and split Kaki and I up, her at my back and me with my left Katana through the disgusting creatures skull. "Nice!" Kaki laughs.

"All thanks to you!" I laugh, skidding on the ground.

"DARK SOULS!" Kaki cries.

"LIGHT SOULS!" I follow her attack.

Ten eggs purify as our halos glow, hers black and mine white. Man is this awesome! We land back to back and she raises hers. "DARK SOULS!"

"LIGHT SOULS! Zero, try shooting at some will you? Ikuto, see what happens when you claw them after Kaki uses Dark Souls!"

He nods. "My heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

"DARK SOULS!"

"Slash claw!"

The egg just turns gray and returns. "Good enough!" I huff. "Kan-oh."

He's in a character change and actually killing more Level E's than I think he could at once without it. Black ice spears shoot at a rooftop and I look up to see Akishiko. "Hello friend," she cackles right in front of my face in a slow-mo leap at me. It all moves fast again and she pins me to the ground. She sends punches and I knee her chin. "AUGH! Is this how you treat your FRIENDS?"

She picks me up by the shirt and chucks me at a wall, where my back slams into the brick and I spit up blood and mucus (ew…). I cough and she leaps at me, fist ready to pummel my face in, but I jump out of the way and slide on my shoulder, wincing at the new scrape. The wall is destroyed and she growls. I stand and she slides in front of me, using a foot to kick me into the air and using her right hand to create her vines, lifting her up so she can kick me onto a roof, which she jumps onto and her fang-bearing vines swarm around like a barrier. She cackles and I arm my Katana swords. Black light flashes but fails to break through all the way. "So, you going to kill your only means of entertainment?" I spit.

Her nails grow to claws. "Apparently. Too bad. Your friend only has a day to live to. Unfortunately…" she leaps as I do. "NEITHER OF YOU WILL SEE THE NEXT SUN!"

Our claws or swords clash to make sparks. Now is our last battle, or this madness will continue.

**Questions**

**One-Why do you think Zero and Maki (and Yuki) bested the Lock?**

**Two-Review: Why does Akishiko keep her alive (until now)?**

**Three-Why is Akishiko killing her hand on hand? (Answer revealed at beginning of the next chapter)**

**Sorry, but those who did NOT review before this was put up (previous chapter) can NOT get info about next chapter (sorry, I'm evil that way)**

**Kaki: SO evil. **

**XP to you Kaki! But those that review now can get a…mmm…**

**Quartz: Interview with someone?**

**Oh yeah! Interview with…ROSA! Yep, me so smart^^**


	21. Sympathy

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 21_

**Sympathy **

I slash, she claws. I claw, she kicks. I kick, she punches, I punch, she slashes, and the cycle rolls on and on and on. Eventually we're both at the opposite sides, fangs hissing venom at all of us, and sweat falling in heavy packs on the ground. "You don't…give up…do you…?" she spits, actual spit coming out.

Black flashes and muffled roars surround us. We're both breathing heavily, her digging her claws into her palms and I, all alone here, clutching the leather wraps of the Katana swords. "I'm…known…for…that…" I huff. "You going first…or do I have to lop your disgusting head off right here and now?"

She cackles silently. "Then you can't help…that stupid btch…"

I snarl. "She's not…a btch, coward…if anyone…the btch is you…"

She hisses and charges, allowing me to slash across her face and kick up at her ribs, sending her up and jumping to twirl and slam my tip-toes against the upper rib cage, specks of blood sprinkling over my pure hazel hair. She skids and I turn to Rosa and Vanessa. They're both trying to think, shrieking each time a vine mouth comes close. Akishiko rolls her eyes. "What weaklings…characters…are those?"

I snarl and my head pounds. I scream and drop both Katana swords.

"_**Come on Mi…last chance…"**_

_Blood is smeared over the gray brick walls, spelling out 'help me' and 'get her out'. I'm sick. Mack warned me. I was too stupid to listen. "Shut up!" I scream, kicking the wall. "I'm stronger than you! One day I'll be free and Rosa and Vanessa will be taken care of properly!"_

"_Mi-chan!" Rosa cries, Vanessa hugging her and patting her back. _

"_Mi-chan, don't let her control you!" Vanessa cries as well. "Don't let her-"_

"_**Stupid," **Sorrow laughs. **"Hopefully I'll meet someone more useful than you trash."**_

_The hand with the gun shakes and the other hand cocks it. I don't want to die, but Sorrow has complete control over my body, but not my mind and spirit. The cold mussel reaches my temple, both characters tugging at it to draw it away. "I'm sorry…" I cry. "I'm sorry Daddy, Mommy, Bono, Li…"_

_Sorrow makes me pull the silver trigger._

I gasp as something shoves into my left lung, right below the heart. Blood gurgles up my throat and Akishiko releases the handle of one Katana, smirking. "There we are. Nice and…" she shoves me to the ground of the roof. "Dead."

I snarl and my hand flashes to the handle, ripping it out and shoving it in her skull. "Take that X out now, or your brains will be my new trophy."

She sighs and shakes her head, smiling. "You just don't get it, huh?" she laughs. "You only have 20 hours, and the fight is still going. My friend, you will NOT save that useless trash."

I twist the Katana and shove the other up her stomach, blood streaming down to meet my hand, warm and sticky. Sometimes I wonder how this is T. This is one of those times. "Get. That. X. Off."

"Make…OW. Me..." she snickers.

I grab a fistful of her hair and turn to Rosa. "Rosa, can you fly in Character Transformation?"

She shrugs and I sigh. "Okay, we'll try!" she gulps. "Maki's heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Rose Thorn!"

The uniform appears, eyes shifting to green, and I slam the Uzi at the side of Akishiko's face, jamming it in her spine and kicking up, shooting thorns at the vines and they beat us down. "OW!" I groan. "Vanessa, your turn!"

"Okay! Character Transformation: Autumn Thorn!"

The uniform shifts to her own, the Uzi instead loading with razor sharp leaves, and doubling. I smirk and aim, firing and the vines separating, but I can tell it's not going to be long. I grab the back of Akishiko's collar and jump up, going through and racing the roof tops to the academy. Level E's try to stop me, but Nana shifts me to Rose Positive, making my eyes the regular navy blue once more, and I toss the batons, all of them forming the 'X' after Kaki uses dark souls. "MAKI!" she cries. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO GET THAT X OFF OF YUKI!" I answer. "KEEP THEM-HOLY MOTHER RICE BALLS!" A huge muscled one jumps in front of me and causes me to fall on my butt, Akishiko trying to scramble off, but I grab her ankle. It raises a fist and I scream, a Bloody Rose bullet and a claw reducing it to billowing ask that gets in my eyes. "OW MY EYES! OH GD THAT HURT!"

"Sorry," I hear a familiar chuckle.

I smile up at Ikuto. "Mind helping me out?"

He shrugs and picks up Akishiko. "LET ME GO!" she screams. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE BEATING ME!"

"SHUT UP!" I slap her. "Zero, keep them busy please?"

He nods. "Just go! We'll be fine Maki!"

I smile. "LOVE YOU!" He blushes slightly and returns, Ikuto giving me the anime T_T look. "What?" I whine.

"You. Have. A. Boy. Friend," he thwacks (it's a word) my forehead.

"Hey!" I complain. "More saving, less relationship issues!"

He rolls his sexy indigo anime eyes and we race off again. Yuki, we ARE going to save you.

_**-XxX-**_

Okay, in the academy, and looking at my rainbow watch provided by Quartz, we have 18 hours (two hours are you serious?). We race for the infirmary and Akishiko huffs. "You're never getting me to remove that X."

"You're never killing me then," I snarl in reply. We burst through the doors and I cover my mouth, rushing next to the blood soaked bed. "YUKI! YUKI WAKE UP!"

"Ma…Maki…?" she stutters, squinting at me like an old hag.

"STAY WITH ME DMNIT!" I shake her shoulders. "AKISHIKO REMOVE IT!"

"**Hurry…"**

I look at the window to see LynX in her form, coughing up blood and hugging her ribs. I nod and Ikuto hands Akishiko to me. "Come on!" I shake her roughly. "REMOVE IT GD DMNIT!"

She spits in my eye, making Ikuto yank her away and slap her across the face. "JUST REMOVE IT!" he screams. "AND DON'T YOU EVER MISTREAT MAKI LIKE THAT!"

I sigh and rub the saliva out of my now stinging eye. "Ikuto, not the problem here."

He sighs and nods, gripping Akishiko's right arm firmly, keeping the palm closed. "NOW," he snarls. "Either remove it…" he holds up his claws, "or die in the next couple of hours slowly and painfully."

"Ha, never knew you were the murder type," she snickers.

Yuki forces herself up, pushing down against my shoulder, and grabs Akishiko's neck, gripping it with all her remaining strength. "Evascu Te Lame Ti Oslo."

A light appears and Akishiko screams in pain. "AGH! HOW DID YOU-"

Yuki smirks like she always does and holds up a phone. "Called Speed Dial."

"GO YUKI!" I cheer, purple pom-poms in hand with ^^ eyes. I freeze and mope anime style. "Nana…not now…"

"Evascu Te Lame Ti Oslo," Yuki repeats.

The light tears through her wounds. "STOP IT!" Akishiko screams. "STOP!"

"Then remove this X," Yuki coughs, her nails digging into the throat. "Remove it or be purified by good-natured Lisaji."

Ikuto and I glance at each other and shrug. Eh, whatever floats her boat. "FINE!" Akishiko groans.

I gap. "THAT'S IT?" I flail my arms. "I NEARLY DIE AND ALL IT TAKES IS FIVE FCKING WORDS ARE YOU FCKING KIDDING ME? GD DMNIT THIS STORY COULD'VE BEEN OVER _SO _SOONER IF THAT WERE TO ACTUALLY BE TOLD!"

The room blinks, even the nearly dying people. **"Sorry, but huh?"** LynX gaps.

"That's Maki for you…" Yuki sweat drops.

Akishiko places a hand over the X and it jumps off alright, but only to slam into my forehead. "MAKI!" Ikuto cries, releasing Akishiko's palm.

She lifts it up into the air and the infirmary rattles. Veins shoot from the ground and she cackles with red eyes. "ALL OF YOU DIE!"

"MAKI!" Yuki and Ikuto scream.

"_Don't even think about it."_

_I freeze and gulp. "U-u-u-u-uh…"_

"_I said don't. Now beat it punk."_

_I bite my lip. **You going to let her push you around?** "Since when is this your cafeteria?" I raise a brow. "It's a seat. It's NOT going to infect anyone with the Swine Flu."_

_She turns to glare. "I said GO. If you have a problem…" she stands, vectors slipping out. "I'm glad to settle it the old fashion way."_

_I sigh and shake my head. "If you have to make SUCH A BIG FCKING DEAL about it, I'll go," I roll my eyes with plenty of sarcasm. "Just remember Amma, Number 24." I pick up my tray and walk next to a first-grader. "Hello," I smile. "I'm Amma."_

_She scoots to the far end. "S-Stay away from me!"_

_I raise a brow. "Why? Is something wrong?" She keeps trembling. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I smile as I feel a warm presence. "I want to be your friend."_

_The doors of the cafeteria open. "Number 24," a feminine voice snaps._

_I turn to drop my tray. This woman…**She's a traitor…but hey…it's not like that's new…**_

Now I see. The X-Negative is that voice she's hearing. 24 is also the place of X in the alphabet. And now that I see another person's view…the X-Negative isn't bad at first, it's just a depressed version of your twin. In the black, a light glows in the form of the halo with the spine mold. "MAKI!" the faint echo of Ikuto's cries ring.

"MAKI!" Zero also cries.

Okay, what's with the jacked up time schedule? "Maki-chan!" Rosa cries. "Please! Don't die like Mi! We don't want to loose you to!"

"MAKI-CHA!" Quartz sobs.

Someone _slaps _me. "WAKE UP!" Kaki screams like a drill sergeant. "YOU'RE BETTER THAN TO JUST NEARLY DIE LIKE THIS EVERY TIME THINGS GET A WITTLE TOO TOUGH!"

"What are you, Elmer Feud?" Yuki snaps. "THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP!"

I grab someone's nose and yank it. "OW!" Ikuto roars. "MAKI! THAT HURTS!"

I smile and open my eyes slowly to Zero, Kaname, Yuki, Yuuki, Ikuto, the characters, and Kaki. "Yo…" They all hug me. "OKAY! MOVE ON! KEEP GOING ON! GET OFF!"

They laugh and I cling to Zero from fatigue. He sighs and sets me on a bed, Zero glaring at him. "What? She was clinging to me," Zero smirks, shrugging innocently.

They start fighting and I sigh, Kaki and Yuki sitting on the foot of the bed along with Yuuki, Kaname still in Character Change trying to bring peace. I sigh and look up into the florescent light.

_It's sunset. It's hot. I'm clad in nothing but bandages, the rest of my body just bare sweat-drenched skin. A flash of that girl with hazel hair and ice shooting from her X Negative ring in some school dorm comes in and I clutch my head, curling up into an abandoned box. "Whoever you are, who has a sad life like I…" I twist my fingers around the horns, pink strands of my ponytailed hair also tangling. "…I hold many sympathy for you. Evascu Te Lame Ti Oslo. Many hopes light will heal you."_

I shut my eyes, smiling widely. _I hold sympathy for you to Amma._

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Okay, here's a basic format of how this series is going to work:**

**(1)-My Patch of Ice and Blood**

**(2)-No More Sorrow**

**(3)-The Red *YOU ARE HERE***

**(4)-*revealed soon***

**(5)**

**(6)**

**(7)**

**Maybe an eighth if you guys so desire. The eight will be a collection of tales of the life after (7), whether some characters are missing or not (not saying who). **

**Questions**

**One-Do you hold sympathy for Amma to?**

**Two-Do you think Kaki is EVER going to NOT hurt someone already injured?**

**Three-What do you think the best moments of this story are?**


	22. Returned

**TIED FOR FIRST PLACE OF MY STORIES IN REVIEWS! Tie: No More Sorrow VS. The Red**

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 22_

**Returned**

"HEY! NO PUSHING!"

Huh, so this is what it's like to be in the Twilight rush and NOT behind the gates. I shrug on my tree branch and Elizabeth and Emma scowl at Kaki, swinging back and forth with ice, and me, sitting, kicking my legs like it's summer break. The gates open and girls widen their star eyes, the Night Class walking out. "Good morning ladies!" Aido waves his text-book.

"Kaki, Maki, can I talk to you two?" Kaname walks over, girls producing that dark-purple BAD aura.

We nod and jump down, following Kaname, in which Zero and Yuuki follow and leave the Night rush to the Stream Twins, and lead us to the roof of the school building, where a tiny storage room is. Huh, never knew that was there. Yuki and Ikuto come up onto the roof as well and Elizabeth and Emma come up panting. I pat my bag with my sleeping eggs and Kaki pats the sleeping Hidu and Cassie's heads. I wonder where Lanna, Maria (beware…), Lyra (Yoru X Lyra or Annie, huh?), Violi, and Hope went. Annie is scribbling on the back of Hishu's shirt, making his face red and Mina is laughing hysterically. Kiuie taps my egg bag and Nana comes out, so they fly over to a place to talk. Kaki huffs at the hustle and crosses her arms.

"What is this?" she hisses.

"You're going back to your world," Zero mutters.

"WHAT?" Yuki, Kaki, and I scream. "W-WHAT DO YOU-"

Yuuki holds up a WAY too familiar bag. I gulp. It's the Manga bag. "Zero found these your first week."

Our jaws drop (Ikuto is just laughing) and Zero chuckles with Kaname, both of them glaring at each other and then turning to us. "Well," Kaname opens the door to a portal, "this won't close, so I guess we'll be able to visit you."

I sigh. "Just understand that when I came here, I suddenly poofed into a vampy, I'm not ACTUALLY one."

Zero nods and kneels in front of me, Ikuto's glare boring into the back of Zero's skull. "Well, I don't care. As long as you're the cute girl you are, Maki."

I gasp as he pecks my cheek and I freeze at a sudden dark aura. Ikuto yanks Zero and me away, glaring with the evil white-demon-eyed glare and maniacal smile. "What do you think you're doing?" he twitches. He turns to me with a sweet smile, making me gulp. "Maki, we have to go *twitch* shortly, you know?"

I sigh and get on my tip-toes to peck the tip of his nose, making him slightly gap and warm up. "Yeah, yeah, I know that you stupid cat."

He smiles and chuckles at Zero's dark aura, smirking at him. "Vampy hunter jwealous?"

They start fighting (much to Kaki's amusement) and I turn to Yuuki, bowing. "Thank you for your hospitality," I smile.

I freeze when Yuki full out glomps her, crying. "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!"

"But I'm going to-" Yuuki starts.

"I MEAN THERE ARE NO OTHER FRIENDS IN THIS WORLD THAT ARE AS SANE AS YOU!"

"What about Amu?" Kaki and I snap.

"STILL!"

Nana flies over with a tiny lily clipped to her beret and Kiuie sighs, floating like paper own onto Zero's shoulder (literally). Zero sighs and Yoru comes out of his egg in Ikuto's pocket, stretching. Annie then zooms over to draw on his cheeks. "NOT AGAIN!" he whines.

Kaki and I laugh and point, and then I turn to Kaname. "You know, you're not so bad," I shrug. "I guess you are a kingly figure."

Mind flies in front of me, hands on hips. "Are you turning on your Queen?"

I shake my head. "I'm just saying you have competition to be world ruler," I shrug. "Oh yeah…"

Kaki sticks her head in the portal, making all of us raise a brow. "KISEKI!" she calls. "GET YOUR RUNT OF AN AS OVER HERE! IT'S SAFE! JUST BEWARE OF INSTANT VAMPIRISM!"

Most of us sweat-drop and a hand comes through, Kaki yanking it to pull out Tadase. "Hey!" Yuki waves. "Nice seeing you!"

Kiseki comes through. "Hello commoners!"

Hishu growls and swoops in front of him. "Who are you, so high and mighty as if to replace your king, follower?"

Kiseki freezes and steam comes out of his ears. "F-FOLLOWER? I'M THE KING!"

Kaname sighs and Tadase looks around, smiling. "So this is what it's like to be in an Anime," he chuckles. "Hello Maki-san, Kaki-san, Yuki-san!" he waves.

Ikuto chuckles. "Well, well, Kiddy-King has finally joined the program."

Tadase growls. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

Zero leans next to me. "Hmm, I see he's not popular with stiffs."

I giggle and Ikuto yanks him away, leaning next to my ear with hands in his pockets, smirking. "Want to go home now, little kitten? I mean you must be _so _tired…"

I freeze when he sticks his hand in my pocket, about a gazillion tick marks appearing on Zero's forehead alone. "H-HEY!" I flail my arms, eyes white circles and my mouth a gaping (and screaming) black hole. "CUT THAT OUT YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"You know I was wondering where he went," Emma mutters to Elizabeth.

Ikuto slowly slips his hand out and I zip behind Emma and Elizabeth, staring at him alone. "I appreciate the friendship and I hope to see you again soon. KAKI YUKI COME ON! YOU TO TADASE! Ikuto just stay here. Zero want to come?"

Ikuto sighs and pats my head, actually reframing from stoking my thigh in my pocket. Zero bites his lip from saying 'Yes'. Kaname bows. "I will visit you soon," he informs.

Yuuki bows to. "I hope I'll get to see you soon!"

Tadase plucks Kiseki away from Hishu, as does Kaname with Hishu, and blushing Kiuie waves good-bye to blushing Nana, who I shove back in her egg. We step through and I raise a brow, landing on some red tile. There are five doors, all deep red, but only two are unlocked. I walk over to the opposite open one and scream at the mid-air factor, slamming into a familiar dumpster. I blink and take my head out, Kip whistling and rounding a building corner to see me. She smiles. "JIMA SHE'S BACK!"

"SHE IS?" I hear Mom scream with delight, most likely expensive China shattering. Next thing you know I'm being smothered. "OH MY LITTLE BABY IS BACK!"

I wince. "Mom, X-Negative is now a spine mold and halo. YOU'RE CRUSHING IT!"

She giggles and lets me go, taking me out of the dumpster. "Hurry up, I have your birthday cake waiting in the fridge!"

We race each other inside and I glom down half while she gloms down half. I tell her about the whole Anime-verse thing and how I met so many new friends. Later we start watching Elfen Lied, but Kaki comes bursting through the front door…

…and we lost the remote.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**Questions**

**One-Who wants a forth? Eh, I'm just wondering.**

**Two-Yoru and Lyra or Yoru and Annie? WHAT TEAM ARE YOU ON?**

**Three-Would you do the Kaki thing and also bring Kiseki out to meet Hishu to start Guardian Character War One?**

**Four-Should Maki tell them about Amma?**


	23. You're Not Going To Miss Much

**(3)**

**The Red**

_Chapter 23_

**You're Not Going To Miss Much**

"I'm _TELLING_ you **NOW**, Ikuto," I sigh. "We're _**NOT**_ having 'The Talk'."

"Oh come on, you need to know that," he whines.

"Why do I _NEED_ to know that?" I argue. "What's wrong with being a Virgin all my life?"

He leans close to my ear. "Because to be honest…" he hugs me close to him. "I want to take that virginity someday…"

"W-WHAT?" I scream, falling off the bed. "GROSS!"

Yep, we're both_ were_ sitting on the bed, he _was _reading a magazine until the subject of sex popped up in it. I mean seriously is this supposed to be T or M? Someone knocks on my door and I scramble to answer it, finding it's Amu and ducking behind her. "Wha-" she starts.

"RAPIST!" I point at Ikuto.

"I said I wanted to take it, but I never said by force," he shrugs, folding his arms behind his head.

"Take what?"

I blink and turn to none other than Yuuki Cross glomped by none other than Yuki Hoshino. "Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Which one?" they blink in unison.

"The only one doing something weird."

"HUGGING MY FAVORITE PERSON IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!" Yuki squeals. "I WANT HER TO MEET MY UNICORN!"

I blink and Kaki walks up, yawning. "Yo," Cassie greets. "Anyone know where Kiuie is?"

"Zero?" Yuuki blinks. "He's in town."

Kaki nods and looks at Ikuto, suddenly, before I blink, tasering him like crazy. I try to rip her off. "THAT'S MY JOB!" I whine.

"GIRLS!" Mom groans. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"LUNCH TIME!" we snap back.

Mom comes up and waves at Yuki and Yuuki and raises a brow at Ikuto laying tased on the ground. "Okay…Kaki, what did we say about Marvin?"

"That Ann needs it more than I do?" she giggles.

"No, and stop reading that FanFiction, it's giving you ideas. We said that I was to keep it for a month for tasering me last week when you returned," she holds out a palm.

Kaki sighs and hands it back, Yuki and I running down to slump on the Living Room couch and Kaki screwing with the speakers to play 'Phenomenon' by 'Thousand Foot Krutch'. While that plays, we watch Rosario+Vampire, in which Kaki runs to her room to make a YouTube video (which disturbs me a little with her mind). So Yuki turns the channel and we once more see Barney. "SWITCH IT!" I scream, covering my ears. "OH GD CHANGE IT!"

She fumbles with the buttons and Mom comes in to see we turned it to Elfen Lied. Man Lucy is so cool. I honestly think she's 'sweet' and that she's just trying to defend herself. I mean if Kota's sister lived, she could've told the facility and she would've died, then his father, but she most likely left Kota because she wanted to see him still. Like I said, I'm trying to _defend_ her case. "Hey Maki?" Yuki leans back.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think those other doors were?"

I shrug. "Maybe unicorn homes," I joke.

She grabs my shoulders and shakes them, a look of anxiety plastered all over. "CAN WE GO BACK PLE-AH!"

"Hello!" Nick enters, hugging her neck to him. "Aw! I missed you!"

"I didn't miss you," Yuki snaps, and I swear I can see a faint tick mark.

Suddenly, Ikuto hugs me from behind. "Why can they hug and we can't?"

"I SAID WE CAN'T HAVE SEX NOT HUG!" I snap.

I think that was louder than intended because next thing you know the front door slams open and Zero runs in with a very visible tick mark. Huh, must be too long in Anime-verse. He actually looks _hotter _in real life though. "WHAT? YOU FCKING PEDOPHILE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Amu walks in and sighs. Ikuto has his ears and tail appear. "Not if you can't catch me you're not!"

Mom and Amu sit on the couch, hanging their heads, and Ikuto and Zero run out. I switch off the TV and raise the volume on the speakers, Kaki entering. "Which way did they go?" she smirks.

I point out the door and to the left and she nods, chasing after them. I sigh and walk out, walking into the Titanic model room. I walk over to it and place a piece in it's proper place. Only 254 pieces to go. I look up at the ceiling and sit down.

_I turn to drop my tray. This woman…**She's a traitor…but hey…it's not like that's new…**_

"_Come on," the woman snaps. _

_I turn to the collage-age Diclonius, sighing and walking over. I walk out of the doors looking down. Why do I feel like there's no place out there for me? **Eh, typical of us.** I shrug. Yep, Umma's right. Oh, that's her name, Umma. I didn't name her, but she told me that's her name._

Umma? Li? Kaki? Huh, only the first letter is different of everyone.

_**Don't you want to get out Amma? I mean this place sucks cock. **Rooster? **Yeah, that's it. **Well, I don't want to die. **COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO ANYWAYS! Might as well live out of the shell. **I've only been in here for seven years. **You're thirteen! **And? I remember crystal clear what 'sun' and 'money' is. Some of these girls don't._

I hug my ribs. _Amma?_

_I stop suddenly as I clutch the bridge rail and look back. "Who's there?"_

_I'm Maki. I have X-Negative. Like you._

_I raise a brow. "Are you…"_

_No idea._

_I giggle. "Well, I'm glad I can speak to someone. I have a ring now, and Umma's here."_

"_Who are you talking to?" a girl with medium pink hair and horns like Amma pipes up, also clad in bandages. The only difference is that her eyes are more purple than pink._

"_Maki. She says she has X-Negative to."_

"_Figures. Yo Maki! Do you have a twin? Aki? Baki?"_

_Kaki. Nice to meet you two._

"_I hope we see you soon~" I smile at nothing. On this bridge…_

Here…

I'm _free_ and _alive, _nobody's _going _to _stop _me _from _being _happy_ and _I _WILL _find _happiness _soon._

I have a feeling you're not going to miss much, seeing I'm just a depressing ball of meat, but hey, the next time you see me, I swear I will be happier than this; I will be the happiest person alive…just like Amma.

"GET BACK HERE PRCKS!" Kaki screams.

I sigh. Scratch that; when I'm dead, I'll be the happiest person. Eh, what can I say, I have Kaki around.

**END**

**(4) Ice and Blood: Get Out Alive**

**Elfen Lied and Shugo Chara! crossover**

**By: linkinparkfan9799**

**Sorry for short chapter**

**Sorry I can't end things properly**

**I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED 'THE RED' **

**I HOPE YOU'LL READ THE FOURTH!**


End file.
